What if Ah
by untouchablegoth
Summary: What if Rogue Changed what happened at the end of X2? What if she was outside instead of Jean? How would things be different? And what would happen to everyone? ROMY
1. Default Chapter

Hey, i hope u like this fic, cause i worked hard on it. well please review. i know its short at the mo but its only the first chapter, to let u all up to date.

"Normal talking"

_"Telepathicaly"_

* * *

What if Ah...

Rogue sat on the cold floor, looking at what was going on around her, Bobby was holding a little girl calming her and the other young children in the back with them.

"Oh no, we're lost the power."

Logan was at the front of the jet helping Storm trying to fix whatever was wrong.

Cyclops was helping Jean sit down.

The Professor was sitting, breathing in slowly and calmly.

Nightcrawler was rocking back and forth, whispering silent prayers to himself.

And there she was, sitting there, she knew what was coming, she saw the dam start to crack, she felt the water behind it rushing, begging to be set free. She felt so useless, not only in this though, when could she ever help? All she did was hurt everyone.

Slowly she looked around again. She stopped at Jean, her eyes where piercing her own. Scott had gone up front to help Logan and Storm, Jean broke the contact and collapsed back into her chair.

Rogue looked at how wore she was, she owed so much to her, she helped her so much after what happened at the Statue of Liberty, they had become so close, and she was in so much pain right then. She watched as she slowly stood up, though the pain and chaos happening around them. Jean walked over to the still lowered ramp, Rogue looked at her in shock. She was going out there! But what about the dam? What about her? If not that then what about her child?

About a week ago Rogue went down stairs to the kitchen to get some early breakfast, Jean was there, all the older members were going to have a danger room session. Rogue saw Jean wiping away a few stray tears. She went over to see what was wrong with her friend, Jean just stood up and hugged the younger woman, she told her about the pregnancy test and how she was pregnant. Rogue had comforted her and told her everything was going to be okay, but Jean just looked away, a weird fire behind her eyes.

She knew what that meant now. Jean knew what was going to happen. And she was going to try and stop it. Rogue's eyes widened, she couldn't!

Rogue took one last glance around, and then stood up. She stalked over to Jean and blocked her way.

'_You can't do this!_' Rogue sent her mentally _'Ah won't let ya.'_

Jean just looked past her and tried to get past her. _'You don't understand Rogue, I have to, it will save all of you, trust me.'_

Rogue just looked around again, nobody was watching them just look at each other, but it was so much more. _'No, It might save us, but it will kill ya, an ya babe. Ah can't let you, look around.'_

She did, she saw all the scared children and how hurt they were, she saw Storm, Logan, Scott and Xavier worrying about everything, Nightcrawler praying still, wishing to get through this, if not for him then for the innocent children.

She turned back to Rogue, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'_Who will help them when ya'll get home? Who will be the doctor and make everything better? They need ya more then they need meh.' _Rogue said, tears now welling up in her eyes.

Before she could say anything Rogue told her one last thing before she hugged her and placed her bare hand on Jeans cheek.

'_Tell Bobby Ah'm Sorry, and that Ah got ta be a hero in the end.' _

Rogue placed Jean back into her chair and slowly walked down the ramp, letting her tears flow freely and as she stepped down onto the cold floor she took a deep breath, knowing it might be her last. She raised one arm and looked back at the jet, slowly she closed the ramp, making everyone look round from what they were doing.

"What's going on!" Logan Yelled over the noise of the dam slowly breaking down.

"She's saving us." Xavier whispered. Closing his eyes, reaching out to Rogue.

"What?" Scott said looking round spotting a now unconscious Jean. He rushed over to her. Checking she was breathing.

Bobby looked round at the new scene of panic and confusion. He looked down to the floor where Rogue was sitting, but she wasn't there. He looked round, panic consuming him. "Rogue?" He stood up, the girl still in his arms. "Where's Rogue!" He called out to everyone.

"She's outside." Xavier said, slowly. Logan turned round to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Who?" He half yelled yet whispered. When Xavier just keep his eyes shut, he grew more impatient. "Who is? Is it Rogue? Where is she?" He yelled now, shutting everyone up.

Slowly Rogue opened her eyes, knowing she was in the Professor's body, she looked up and saw Logan, she smiled slightly, "No, Leave me." She whispered, even though everyone heard.

Outside Rogue raised her over arm and pushed it to the dam, water began to gush out and pour down onto the lake.

"No! We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Bobby yelled out. Banging at the floor where the ramp was.

Inside Storm began to readjust all the controls, trying to open up the ramp again and get her back in. "I can't!" She cried out, watching all the lights switch on as the jet began to take off on its own. "She's controlling the jet!"

Logan let go of Xavier and turned to Nightcrawler, "You," He pointed at him with his fist, "Get her, Now!"

Kurt disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke, but only to reaper a second later, holding his head in pain, "She's not letting me."

The professor started talking again, Rogue still in his body, "I know what I'm doing." Everyone turned to look at him. As he spoke Rogues last words for her. "This is the only way."

Bobby cried out and ran over to the Professor, "No! Don't leave me!" he said to her, looking into Xavier's green eyes.

"Goodbye."

And that was it, with that one word she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Not the ones she loved, she had saved them. They could live on and fight for her. She only hoped that's what they did. So she let the water over take her. She made her choice.

She left the plane.

She only hoped everyone would forgive her, as her tears mixed with that of the water which consumed her now, and the fire which engulfed her now and forever.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hope you like, this is my first X-men Movie fic. Review please. Cause im really worried everyone will hate it :S


	2. After effects

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed; it means so much to me;**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café; Thanks so much for what you said, and I hope I don't let you down with what I write. Fingers crossed**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

The flight home was painful.

That was the only word you could call it really. Painful. If not for the ones who had lost someone close to them, then for the ones who had to see them cry and sob over her.

There were ones who cried, Storm silently shed tears, when she switched to auto pilot she walked over to Kurt and then cried in his arms. While he whispered calming words of hope and inspiration to her.

Scott was just sitting with Jean, thinking over everything that happened in the past days, thinking of how he could have changed things or how stupid he was for not being able to find one.

Jean was just asleep, dreaming of what had happened and how this would change everything. How things were so much more complicated now, and how she was going to have to deal with it all. How she was going to tell everyone about what she knew.

The Professor was sitting, taking calming breaths. Thinking about what Rogue had just done, how brave she must have been, and how powerful. He knew she was one of his most passionate students, but where had she gotten all that power from?

Logan was just in disbelief, one of the let downs of living forever, seeing the things all around you die, but he never thought that it would be Rogue. She was so young. So much to live for. So much for her to do that he never could.

The kids just sat there, watching these people, who had saved them, there teachers, there watchers, who had just lost one of there own. They should be happy, really, I mean they just escaped, they were free. But they either looked down to their feet or hugging one of their own.

Bobby. He was the worst. He was in hysteria. Sobbing, crying out her name, for her to come back. When ever someone said something, like "She's gone." He screamed at them, telling them they were wrong. That she was alive. She couldn't be gone though, cause if he's alive she doesn't die, they promised each other, when she was about to fly the jet. He couldn't live without her. He loved her. But she was gone, isn't she? She's not coming back she left him on his own. John's gone, so was his family and so has she, he was alone.

He sat back on the floor in a new fit of tears, he was alone. His heart turned to ice, as he became Iceman for the first time. His tears slowly turned into little buds of ice. He didn't notice, he didn't care.

When they got back to the mansion, no-one really said anything unless they had to.

Kitty came out of hiding and looked around confused at their pained faces. Jean took her to the side and told her what had happened.

Kitty looked at her in disbelief. Her eyes wide as she tried to blink it all away, but only tears came. Her breathing became shallow as she let out a distressful cry. Everyone just slowly walked away, to where ever they wanted to be to greave. Leaving Kitty to cry out for her lost best friend. Her piercing cries just said it for all of them.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Xavier held a memorial service for Rogue a week later. Everyone showed up. Each united in their grief.

The day was beautiful, it only made it harder.

Nothing mattered to any of them at the moment of pure sickening silence as they all said their final goodbye.

Everyone blamed them selves. Most of all of them were Logan, Jean and Bobby.

Bobby just now spent time in the danger room, working on his powers, trying to make himself stronger, more powerful and in control. If he wasn't doing that, he was yelling at himself, telling how useless he is. How he could have frozen the water. How he could have not mucked up the jet when they flew it. Still his anger was biting at every inch of him. And nothing he could do was stopping it.

Logan was just doing what he did best, went to bars, shot down beers and usually got into fights. It didn't help either. He made a promise to her a year ago, never to let her get hurt. And he failed miserably. What made it worse is that he could smell her, everywhere at the mansion smelt like her sweet scent of vanilla and shampoo. He couldn't take it so he went to the dark smoking dank stench of this bar.

Jean couldn't take it, she couldn't tell anyone about what she knew, they would hate her, blame her. Every time she looked at someone, she had to look away, afraid their eyes could see the truth. It didn't help that she was getting morning sickness. Scott just thought it was because of the pain she felt. How was she supposed to tell him? Hey by the way, it was meant to be me who died not Rogue. And oh Yer I'm carrying your baby. She would have to, she couldn't hide it anymore. She'd do it tonight. He was taking her out to dinner. She'll tell him then. She only hoped he'd forgive her.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Jean sat waiting for Scott to come back from the bathroom. This was it. If she didn't do it now, it would only get harder and more painful for all of them.

She took at sharp intake of air as she saw him coming back. She just set down her napkin on the table and looked down at it, before looking up to meet his red eyes.

Scott was worried about her. She was either taking this all to hard or wasn't telling him something. It was both.

"Scott," She breathed out, sounding a lot weaker then how she wanted it to. She tired again, "Scott, It's about what happened……" She paused, thinking about what she was about to say, running for one last time, how she hoped it would. "Rogue, she gave her life, to……..to save mine." She stopped, dreading what was going to happen next. She moved one of her hands under the table and placed it on her belly.

"She gave it to save all of ours, Jean. What she did was very brave and-"

Jean looked up at him and explained it, "No, it was meant to be me who died, saving you." She looked at his confused face and started to explain again. "I was meant to go out of the black bird and stop the water using my powers. But Rogue stopped me, and absorbed my powers. It was meant to be me who stopped it water, me who made the jet fly, and me who should be lying in the bottom of Alkali Lake. Scott, she took my fate and made it hers because... because she knew what we could have and didn't want me to throw it away."

Scott looked at her. Taking all what she was saying in, and breathing out the questions she left him to ask.

"What do we have, Jean?" He said, knowing from the way she said that, that it was more then just their soon marriage.

She looked down at where her hand still laid.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Scott looked up at her. Not sure how he was feeling, joy, anger, excitement, love, bliss, confusion. He just lifted up his hand to meet hers which laid on the table.

"She..." He said, pushing away his emotions, encase he had misunderstood, and so he wouldn't be disappointed, "She took your place, so... so you could have our baby?" Slowly, he saw her nod, and stood up and hugged Jean, smiling in her hair, thoughts running through his head. I'm gunna be a father. To Thank you Rogue, thank you so much.

Jean smiled in relief and let her trapped tears run freely down her cheeks, "And your not mad?" She asked, quietly.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, looking her in the eyes. "Why would I be? We're having a baby!"

"Thank God." Jean whispered. Joy taking over her. This had worked out so much better then she had hoped.

Scott looked in her eyes once more. He glanced down at her stomach, and a perfect smile graced his handsome face, "We're having a baby!" At this Jean returned the smile as he picked her up and spun her around in the middle of the restaurant.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Everyone seemed to be moving on, none of them forgot Rogue or stopped thinking of her, but they got back into lessons and work that had to be done.

What happened at Alkali Lake was still unclear to some, they all knew what had happened but it was explaining it that showed little gaps and blurred facts. Like what force had taken over Rogue in the last second? Where was she now? Logan, Scott, Jean and Ororo had all gone back to look for her. But there was nothing. Like she had never been there. Her body couldn't have been washed away too far, the lake was enclosed.

Logan had a bad feeling; he could smell others, not from around there. And he could smell Rogue. Something wasn't right. He had high senses but there was no way he would be able to pick up her scent unless she had been alive and here only a few hours ago.

He smelt her confusion, hope and vulnerability and he didn't like the fact she was feeling this at the same time the others were there. He couldn't explain how she could be alive. They had all seen her die, drown. Not even Jean could explain it.

Bobby was waiting for when they returned, pacing back and fourth. Tears welling in his eyes but going away as he tried not to cry. Cry out in frustration, fear, lose. How could she leave him? Jean told him, she said that she had finally got to be a hero. But he didn't want her to be a hero if it meant she would have died. And she was a hero, she saved him, she was there for him, when he came out to his parents, when he felt he could never love, she was there. But where was she now? Nowhere. Lying in the bottom of a lake. What kind of hero deserved to be at rest in such a place full of hate and death?

When the X-men walked in, he looked at them, his eyes full of hope, but it was soon lost at their downhearted looks. He just looked down, trying to stop the tears welling up again, and pitying himself for thinking that there was even a chance of her still being alive.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"I don't get it!" Logan said, slamming his fist into the metal table in the war-room.

"I understand. This is what I'm trying to find out. I've looked on Cerebro a thousand times. I can not pick up a single trace of her. I know you thought you sensed her but are you sure it wasn't just you thinking you did out of hope?" Xavier said calmly to all the X-men in around the table.

Logan sighed. "I don't know anymore, Chuck. I can't believe she's gone. It's not right."

"Yes, it's not right. She didn't need to sacrifice herself. It was me who was supposed to be in the bottom of that lake. Not her." Jean said, looking down at her hands which lay limp on the surface of the table.

"She made her choice. And it was a brave one. When she touched you, she knew what she was doing, what would happen to her. She became a martyr, she suffered for a cause." Ororo said sadly. Under the table Kurt took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. And smiling slightly at her.

"De only problem about being a Martyr is dat of which you have to die." Kurt said.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"So what we gunna do 'bout 'er?" Someone said in a Cajun accent.

"She don't remember about her past, I say we take 'er in and bring her up as thief." Another said.

"Yer, look at what happened that last time we did somethin' like dat. We got de best thief we had in years, right?" one closer to the back said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yer, but what if people want 'er? It seems she weren't de only person dere." A lower voice said, more serious.

There was some quite exchange after that comment. Only it was drowned out by someone saying, "If dat de case, we keep 'er 'ere, til she well again, see what she wants to do. Until den, we keep 'er under lock an key, keep 'er guarded. She wanna stay, she stay, she wanna leave. We ain't de bad guys, we let her go."

That was the end of the meeting, the leader had spoken, as they left he called over to one of them, asking them to stay behind.

"She be a mutant. Keep her safe. You two will get on well, same age, same situation, and don't scare her. Remy, dis girl, She's strong, did you see what she did to us when we rescued her? Well think of dat and think dat waswhen she was near death." He said to him, showing trust and power in this man.

"Okay." Remy said, looking at his father. He began to walk out when he was stopped again.

"Oh and Remy?"

"Yer."

"Don't do anything to confuse her more,Kay?"

Remy smirked, and pushed his glasses up higher, "Kay, but if she come on to Remy,Remy can't keep that promise." he gave a chuckle and walked out closing the door. And started to walk towards their new guests room.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Hope you like. Please review.**


	3. Trapped

Thank you too all those who reviewed.

**mm4ever2gether, wildcardrose, Shaishe, kyo-kitty, baby12, Reigning Devil, ishandahalf, Neurotic Temptress, bored247, Elle457, Bubbles1612, Tigerlilly1234, Never Odd Or eveN and Oniongurl.**

**Nocturnalwitch;** happy birthday, I hope you like it.

**Pyromainiac;** thank you. Im very thankful that u called me and amazing writer. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside lol.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**; thanks for all the support your giving me lol, and yep, I just can't wait to get all the Romy good ness in there lol.

**Freak87;** nah u weren't rambling, and Yer I had to make her lose her memory or shed go straight back to the x-men, and she's locked up cause of her powers. She used them against the guild but can't remember, so she's locked up so she wouldn't harm them. And Yer, I know what fics your talking bout, and that's were I got half my ideas from; I hate it when people do half a fic and leave it. So im trying not to do that either. Only I am caught up with my GCSE's at the moment. (Btw, there a British thing. Like a two year test.)

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She woke up, feeling the wave of confusion and disorientation of waking. She winced at the pain in her head and the burning sensation that was running up and down her entire body. She slowly took a couple intakes or air, but sat up quickly and opened her eyes in shock and bewilderment. The air didn't have the fresh smell of breezy refreshing cool water around her that she had become to love and live in. instead it was, warm dark and spicy smell of the indoors.

She looked round and saw she was in a simple bedroom, with some paintings on the wall and a big desk with a mirror on it next to a big window leading to what she could make out was a balcony.

Opposite it was a door she got out of the bed and rushed over to the door and was about to open it when somebody opened it making her jump back.

"Whoa, Chere!" A man said, looking down at her. He was taller then her, by about a foot. He had messy hair, which was tied back in a pony tail. It was loose so strands of auburn hair fell out and framed his face. His face. It was perfect, he had stubble that you just wanted to run your hands over and laugh as it tickled you. A strong nose which you could only describe as correct.

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sun glasses. His fore head was creased in amusement and curiosity. His lips were laid into a lopsided smirk. His lips were amazing, she stood staring at them wishing only to kiss them. Suddenly she mentally hated herself as her cheeks turned red, she wondered why she thought that or why she felt so guilty about it.

She took a deep breath in, "Who the hell are ya! An' why am ah here!" She yelled at him. Standing back she made fists at her side.

Remy's eyes widened as he saw the fire emerge from her hands, he walked over a gripped onto her lower arms, spreading them out to keep her fiery hands as far away of both of them as he could.

"Chere, calm down, 'kay? Can you 'member anything?" he said, looking down at her. Her breath on his face soon left leaving a cold mark where it was.

She felt his breath, hot and moist on her face, she looked into his eyes but it didn't help, her breathing became short and shallow as she searched her memorise, coming up blank in everything. Family? Friends? Home? No. She looked back up to him and whispered a short

"No." Before she clasped.

Remy bent down with her in his arms now, this girl was broken. And he had only just scratched the surface.

Remy held the girl and ran his hand through her hair, separating the white from the brown. He felt the tears soak his shirt. She was so fragile. He didn't want to ever let her go, but he knew he had to.

Slowly he lifted her up into his arms and moved her over to the bed. Laying her down, he stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

He looked down onto her. She was weak. She wouldn't last. The words were bitter in his head. But they were true.

She was powerful. She had fire under her wings. That's the only reason she was alive at the moment.

She was perfect. Not only could she put up a good fight, she had no memory. Nothing holding her down. He smirked at his words.

She was his for the taking. She could be his and help him in so many ways.

Remy took a deep intake of air and made a silent promise to himself. He was going to make sure he would never let any one do what just went through his mind and he was going to help her get out of the mess she had unknowingly gotten herself into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She sat later in her room, thinking about everything.

'So Ah woke up, no memorise, when this guy walks in, AH attack him, but Ah end up on this bed crying, and Ah fall asleep, then Ah wake up, and here Ah am, with no fucking memorises! No where to go, no family, no friends. And trapped in this room. Wow.'

She took a intake of air and stood up, walking over to the door again. She opened it and walked out, looking around as she did. She didn't see anyone so she walked down the right hall and came to a big living room, where people were joking and laughing. She stopped dead in her tracks and creep down the hall, holding her breath as she moved past the smoke coming out of the room and further down the hall until she came to another set of corridors. She growled and was turning right again, when she walked straight into someone. She fell onto the ground and was about to cry out when she saw who it was.

"Chere, you pretty good at tiptoein' round 'ere." He smirked, leaning against the wall. He held out a hand and helped her get up.

She just scowled and took his hand. When she got up she was about to ask him when he took her hand and dragged her down a corridor, and checked round each way and lead her down another one. She was about to yell at him again when he stopped at a room and shut the door leaving them alone in a fairly big room.

She looked around and saw plump chairs of silk and dark oak tables. She turned back to him, to see him light a cigarette.

Again she scowled at him. She walked over to him and pulled it out of him mouth and threw it to the floor.

"Ah demand ya give meh some answers."

"Sure, just ask de right questions." He said, only irritating her more.

Remy sat on the desk and motioned her to sit down too, but she just stood in the same place.

"Who are ya?" She started with. She saw him reach out for another cigarette but she just grabbed the box and held them in her hand.

Remy tilted his head and simply said as if she should know him, "Remy LeBeau, Chere."

She gave him a look then continued, "Chere? Ya called meh that a'couple times, is that mah name?"

Remy frowned and shuck his head. "Nah, it be something of a compliment round 'ere. Be honest, Remy don't know your name."

She looked at him for a second longer, then sat on a chair behind her. Crossing her legs and brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"How did ya'll find meh?"

Remy took a sharp intake of air and turned to look at the door for a second. "Remy think dat somethin' you need to talk to his pere 'bout. We found you 'bout 4 days ago, an' brought you 'ere."

"Where is here?"

Remy smirked, as if he'd been waiting for that question. He jumped up and walked over, grabbing this girl by the hands and pulling her up to join him. He started to pulled up in a dance and dipped her. His nose touching hers. "Chere," He said, smiling down on her. Tilting his head and looked her straight in the eyes, "You be in de City of Masks!" He laughed and pulled her up and let her go. He took a couple of steps back and opened his arms wide and smiled widely as he proclaimed.

"Welcome to New Orleans."

She just snorted at the mans dramatically inclined performance and was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall.

She walked over to the mirror and held out her hand to touch it. Was this her? But she looked so………young?

Suddenly a thought rushed in a panic, 'This is not the right body'.

She stared and wondered where the hell that came from, before shaking it out of her mind and continued to look at herself.

"Come on Cheré, we need to get you back in dat room 'fore mon pere has fit!" Remy said, taking her hand and walking her back silently, hoping no one would spot them.

"Why am Ah in this room? Ah'm ah lahke a prisoner?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Non! You be in dis room cause ……well if you don't 'member, remy can't really tell you. You should as mon pere." Remy said again, walking towards the door.

"Mon pere? Ah'd don't even know who that is! How am ah meant ta talk to this guy when ah'm stuck in this room!" She shouted at him.

Slowly he walked back over to her. Taking her hand in his. He gave her a charming smile then gently told her.

"Remy 'ere will get 'im to talk ta you, but right now, Remy's going out to get you some clothes. He knows how picky you femmes can be."

With that he left the room and left her standing in the middle, wondering how the hell she had gotten back into it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy walked around the busy town of New Orleans. He looked up at the sky and blocked out everything, yet letting his mind wonder.

Soon he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and had to answer it, it was only able to receive calls from the Guild.

"Yer?" he asked.

On the other end there was a muffled, 'where are ya, boy?' which he knew was Tante Matte. "Remy be up de streets." He replied, not wanting to say he had just come out of a women's clothes shop.

He winced as he heard her yell at him to come back home now. Then hang up. Leaving no space for him to disagree.

He signed then started making his way back to the manor. He took one more look behind him and in the bag he was carrying before turning around the corner, where all the noise of the streets rushed back and made him smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She still sat in that stupid room.

She'd been there since she woke up, and was now getting sick of it. She wanted to be out there trying to figure out who she was and why she was there. They had no right to keep her locked in a room!

Out of annoyance she got up and started stalking the room. Looking up at the small window and growled at it. It was too far up and she had no way of getting to it. Even if she could it was still too small for her to get out of.

She pulled her hair back and ran her hand through it. Pulling a bit og white forward she looked at it with a questioningly. She glanced back at the window and sighed.

Hearing the door open she jumped back taking a deep breath of air, she lifted one of her hands forward and stood in a fighting stance.

She saw a tray first, full of food. Then she saw her. She was a plumb yet strong woman, she was about the same height as she was. Her brown hair which was grey in some places. And was tied up in a neat bun. She was very pretty, even though she looked about 40 something, she was very beautiful. Not a wrinkle or crease. Bits of hair hung loose from her bun.

Coming in she smiled at her and walked past her and put the tray down on the bed and sitting down on it. Indicating her to come and sit too.

She looked at her with a probing stare, like she was about to attack.

Slowly she put her hand down and walked over to her and sat on the corner of the bed, not breaking eye contact with her.

They sat in silence for a couple more seconds before the older woman smiled again and shifted, pointing to the food, "Come on, child, eat up, you been 'ere just under week, an' you ain't eaten 'nothing."

She looked down at the food and took the fork and took a bite, only then feeling how hungry she really was.

Taking the plat off the tray and holding it in front of her as she ate.

The lady smiled at this and seemed to relax more.

"So, child, can you 'member anythin' from your life?" She said, looking at the young woman finishing up the plate of pasta.

She put the plate down and shook her head. Sadness overwhelmed both of them.

"Not even a name?"

"No, Ah can't even remember dyin' mah hair." She joked, taking a bit of her white hair in her fingers.

"I don't think dat it's dyed, honey." The lady said, looking at the roots. Not a trace of its previous color.

The girl laughed at this a bit. "Wow, seems lahke ya know more bout mah life then ah do. So do ya'll know meh? Ah mean, or did ya just find meh on the street?" she asked, a bit of hope flashing in her eyes.

"No, we don't." The lady said, looking at the door. "Where are my manners, I be Mattie, But every one calls me Tante Mattie. Weather I be dere Tante or not." She said of hand.

The young girl raised her hand to the Tante to shake, "Nice ta meet ya, ah'd give ya a name but ……ya know."

Tante took her hand and shook it lightly. Seeing the way she flinched slightly as she took it.

"Ya know, ya could always choose a name. I'd hate to keep callin' you 'Dat girl.'"

They both smiled slightly. "Yer, ah guess ah could."

They sat there for a bit, before the young girl spoke.

"Rose?"

Mattie looked at the young girl. She looked like a Rose. Creamy skin, she was blossoming into a young lady.

"Yer, you seem like a Rose. But I was thinkin' Kate?"

The girl thought about the name Kate and smiled.

"Ah lahke both of them."

Tante Mattie smiled and stood up. "Kate, You can be called both if you want. Have a drink and get some rest, kay Phoenix Rose?"

Kate smiled as she left. Phoenix Rose? She liked it. It kind of explained her. Getting up she grabbed the glass and took a sip of the cool lemonade. She stared at her hand and watched as a single flame rose out of her palm and spread before weakening and vanishing as if it had never been there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Hey, I hope you'll liked it, please review, cause I love them and they really make me feel like what I'm writing really is good. And I love to here all your comments and opinions and ideas.

Thanks and please review xXx


	4. Behind

Thank you all for the reviews and I appreciate them so much and I feel so guilty and bad for not updating sooner because of them. But I have a reason, no, not an excuse, a justification. I have been doing my GCSE's and this is my last couple of months and things have been getting hectic. For those who are not from England GCSE's are basically a set of 2 year course full of tests/essays/exams for every subject you do. So for me its, English, Science, Math, Religious studies, citizenship, drama, I.C.T, art, music, physical education and psychology. So joyful fun for me. Lol.

Anyway, for all those who have reviewed, read and waited for this, here it is.

What if Ah

Chapter Three – Behind.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Walking down the bust streets of New Orleans, people were everywhere. All of them busy, thinking of there own problems. Not taking a moment to think of others. Each one just pushing past and trying to get to where they wanted in the quickest way with less fuss. Not caring, just lost in there own little world, excluding everyone else around them.

Remy smirked at this. When he walked down the streets he was thinking about them. Where they are, who they are, where they have been, where they are going, what they have. Not just about himself. Of course he still did, what kind of thief would he be if he didn't know everything that was happening around him?

Today was different. He wasn't working little jobs. He was coming out of a shop that he would never willingly go into again. But there he was, leaving with 6 bags in his hands. Each one the same size, sea green with a bold black logo on them and each one containing different things.

He sighed and looked up at the store he had just left. It was the biggest one in the city and he hated it with a passion. He can remember hours upon hours he had once spent in there, looking at pointless things doing pointless things, buying pointless things. But that was also different. He had just bought MORE clothes and other things for the new guest at the LeBeau Mansion. He didn't know why he was buying loads of things for her. It wasn't like he had been told to go and buy them, he just remembered all those little things women had when ever he went round there apartments or houses then realized he had only gotten trousers and t-shirts and he knew she would need more.

Sure Mattie would be furious with him for not coming home the first time he was asked but he knew the young woman would be worth it. Plus he did it because he didn't like seeing her in just p-j's all the time. And she couldn't really go out in them either. Not that she would be let out any time soon.

Turning the corner, he felt a small vibration against his chest. He struggled to balance bags and manages to swap them all into one hand before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped the little phone open and held it up to his ear waiting for the person on the other end to explain themselves.

Remy never said hello anymore. He used to but now he found it a waste of time. The only people who called his phone didn't want to waste time on pleasantries and small-talk.

He smirked into the phone and began to explain himself.

"Remy knows Tante Mattie………He just be out……He got stuck in de court……Oui……dinner? Oui…..Remy be dere……" he flipped the phone shut and slipped it into his pocket and began to shift the bags around again. Looking down at them in his hands, he sighed, before looking up and side stepping a man who was on his phone yet a million miles away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remy opened the big wooden door to the mansion. He pushed it open more with his foot then turned into the house before hooking his leg around the door and kicking it closed. Remy sighed and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

When he got to the door he breathed in and his senses were met with Cajun Spice Chicken. He smiled, showing all his perfect teeth and leaned against the door, watching his Tante cook. Just like he did when he was a boy.

Mattie was opening draws and cupboards, taking things out, putting things back. She was always like this when cooking. She never got things ready before, she took them out just before she needed them. She said it made the food taste better when everything just came to you. Rather then doing it by the book, adding things, making it your own, nothing could taste better.

Mattie was a middle aged woman, around in her fifties but she looked about forty. She had long brown hair, which had many streaks of white in it. Yet still had the flecks of red that you could tell used to consume her head. She was small but not tiny. She held herself well. And even though she had never been a thief she was good at controlling and handling her body. She wasn't over weight yet she had weight on her. Mostly from all the cooking.

With out turning her back she called over her shoulder, "Ya gunna come in boy? Or just watch me?"

Remy chuckled. He remembered so many times when he was a child he used to stand at the door and watch her cook. He was mesmerized by it. Always wondering how she made the food that he ate. So when he was talk enough to reach the counters Mattie had taught him how to cook. Every day he would help her, whist she told him little things and taught him how to do things. There were two things that always stuck with him that Mattie had said to him. One was that cooking was a way into a woman's heart that should not be abused and the other was never to give up on cooking. And he didn't. Never had he used cooking to get a girl into bed and never had he forgot or dismissed that he could cook and at every opportunity he could, he did.

Remy stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the island in the middle; he put the bags onto on stool and jumped up onto the one next to it.

He sat on the stool, Mattie with her back still towards him; he smirked down at the table before lifting his head. He ran a hand lazily through his hair and put on a big grin, even though Mattie couldn't see it, it was a force of habit.

"Ma petit, you know Remy loves to watch you cook."

Mattie turned round and lent back on her two hands on the counter behind her. "You love to annoy me too, which is what ya doing so stop it, boy, before Mattie have to do it herself!"

Remy gave a heartily chuckle at Mattie's threat and her mimicking of his speech. "Okay, Remy'll stop. He got to go see our petit rogue anyway." This earned a strange look from the woman standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Remy just sighed and started to explain himself. But Mattie cut him off before he even started.

"So that why you were out? Well I must say I am not surprised. She be your age. But you know not to mix pleasure and business don't you boy?"

Remy just sighed again, he knew the rules. And he knew that his father wound never let anything happen between them unless it was a job, but it didn't help, Remy still couldn't get her green eyes out of his head. The way they burnt with such a crystal flame when she was engulfed in them in Alkali Lake. "Remy knows….."

Mattie knew that look, she had seen it many years ago but she knew it would be different this time. She sighed and looked at the young boy. He had been an adult since he was twelve. Maybe this girl could give him the one thing he needed to make him happy. Mattie walked over to the bags and glanced inside them, she saw trousers, shirts, t-shirts, a jumper and some underwear and socks. Lifting them off the chair she walked over to Remy and told him to watch the food before leaving and heading to the room where Kate was.

Remy glanced over to the simmering food and knew it would be okay if he left it for a second so he got up and followed his Tante. Jogging down the wooden and painted halls he caught up to her. He stood in front of her so she would stop then he just left standing there, uncomfortable and confused.

"Remy promised mon pere not to o anything to confuse her, but she just confusing Remy now!" Remy just looked up and even though he was still wearing his glasses, Mattie knew behind them his eyes would hold the burning passion with the pain of his past but now also the uncertainty and misunderstanding that was his life at that moment. Taking a deep breath in though his nose and slowly letting it out through his mouth. He muttered absently, "I've only met her once……"

Mattie nodded, not saying anything. She knew what to do, and that was nothing. She had to let him figure this out for himself. No pressure, no advice and no comfort. She hated to admit it and much more to do nothing when one she cared and loved for was having problems but she knew she had to.

She waited until Remy looked back down to her. He saw her switch all the bags from one hand to the others in the other, like he had this morning. Only she did it with much more car. Then he felt the urge to pull back when her free hand came up to his glasses, but he just let her pull them off and put them in his hand.

Then she just walked past him. Remy was stunned. He was waiting for his Tante to help him; he hoped she would tell him what to do. But that was not what he wanted. Looking at his glasses in his hand he slowly looked up to where Mattie was standing before and smirked. He would have to figure this out with out her, that's what she wanted him to do. And who was he to let down his Tante? After all he owed her his life.

He turned at saw the woman enter the room at the end of the hallway. He caught a glimpse of a young woman, who had been plaguing his mind recently. To his luck and surprise the beauty caught his eye. He smiled and she gave him a small smile back, he saw in her eyes a flash of fear and confusion and he suddenly realized he didn't have his glasses on. He turned around lamely and became walking down the hall hoping she thought it was lighting or her imagination.

The door soon closed and Tante was left alone in the room with the southern beauty that was Kate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate looked up at the lady entering the room, she slightly smiled and stood up. She just didn't feel like sitting anymore. She looked at the lady who was now holding some bags which she would have questioned but she saw a figure in the corner of her eye, she saw him over Mattie's shoulder.

He was wearing a shirt that was a deep red that looked almost black. But that wasn't what caught her gaze. It was his eyes. When she last saw him, he was wearing sunglasses so she couldn't see what color they were. But now she saw they were not normal or brown like she had expected them to be, well she hadn't expected them to be brown, his face was to perfect to have regular eyes. But never did she think they would be black. And to top it off she saw a flash of red and a burning sensation woke up inside of her as she looked into the flames that were inside the red of his eyes. She almost got lost but suddenly he turned around with a sheepish look that she didn't understand.

Out of her trance she looked down at the woman with the bags, who was now smiling at her and she passed her and placed the bag onto the bed. Kate turned round and looked at her with a look of confusion. Mattie saw this and sighed.

"You didn' think dat I would like ya walk 'round in dose jammies forever did ya?" she smiled at the woman and walked over to the bed where the bags and the woman she now knew as Mattie was standing.

"Jammies?" Kate laughed and looked at what she was wearing. For the first time she felt kind of embarrassed with what she was wearing.

"Why don' cha look in dose bags, get changed, an' I'll go get ya a proper room. Sound good?" Mattie looked at the girl who was now just blinking at the clothes inside of the bags.

"Yeah…." Was a whisper of a response she got from the young rose. Before leaving she pointed at an inside lock on the door.

"Lock de door when ya get changed, don' wan' de people walking in do we?"

Kate smiled and turned, ripping her gaze from the bags to the door which she locked before walking to the bed again and putting a hand in to pull out some clothes.

She felt something soft and fuzzy first. She pulled it out and found a jumper. It was a deep purple made with some really soft and delicate wool. She instantly loved it and began to take off her shirt when she checked the door was locked just for sure once more. Then she took off her p-j's top and was about to put on the jumper when she spotted a bra which she felt like she needed to wear. So she put it on then the jumper, which was even softer when you wore it then when you touched it.

She then looked in another bag and found a pair of jeans, there were two, one blue and one black. She felt the black would suit the jumper so she found some underwear and got changed. She started to look through the other bags and couldn't help but smile at all the rich and different things that she had been given. She felt a wave of happiness and gratitude. She frowned when she found a t-shirt with no sleeves and self consciously began to rub her arms and put it back in the bag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mattie walked into Jean-Luc's office. She didn't knock. She never did. She knew there was no point and so did he. Mattie walked over to the man who was just a couple years younger then her and sat down on one of the lush leather and wood chairs he keep on the other side of his desk.

Jean-Luc didn't even look up from his paper work he was doing, he knew it was Mattie, she was the only one who never knocked coming into his office. And he didn't even look up when she said the thing he knew she was going to anyway.

"Give de girl a proper room."

Jean-Luc sighed. He just concentrated on the paper in front of him, and even though he knew he wasn't going to win this he still put up a fight.

"Non."

"Come on, she be trapped in dat room, she ein't gunna leave, she got no where to go. Make her feel a little less over powered. If you wait any longer she gunna get angry and do something dat you don' want."

"Fine den. But only if you make eggs tomorrow morning."

"Deal."

At that Mattie stood up and left the room. She always knew how to work with Jean-Luc. She got something for something little so he always seemed to win and so others thought the same.

She shut the door and started to walk through the mansion, thinking about where to put their little rose. When the perfect room came to mind. Smiling at her self and her brilliance she knocked on the door where the girl was behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay that was it, sorry its kind of short, im hoping to make the next ones longer and to have more in.

So thanks again to those who have reviewed and waited so long for this. i hope i havnt let you down.

And please review and tell me what you think and things cause i love reading them. and hopfully i can help sort problems or questions out for people.

Untouchablegoth Out


	5. Budding

Chica De Los Ojos Café – thanks for the reviews, you always review my fics and I am so thankful because they make me feel all fuzzy and warm and happy :D Hee!

Flaming-Angel-1, Sabryna, sakura5tar – thank you for you reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Gatermage – I hope this answers you question ;-)

Sorry for taking ages to update but I hope I can make it up.

What if Ah

Chapter four – Budding

Mattie was currently holding onto several bags and walking up a set of stairs she hadn't for many years now. The southern wing of the mansion was closed as many guild members were moving out and it was harder to upkeep five different semi-full parts rather then four nearly full ones. But now she felt it was time to open the wing up again. Mostly because it was getting too cramped and many couples wished to make families so it would only get more restricted in time. And also because she loved the southern wing, the rooms were richer and bigger and had better views but it was also the farthest away from everything and it was also the less defended side of the mansion. So that's why they closed it. When she reached the top of the stairs she flicked on a light switch and found it a shock when it actually switched on. Smiling she walked through the dusted halls until she reached the room she desired.

Opening the door it was perfect. Everything was covered in sheets and dust but she could picture it in its prime like when she was a child and wished to play in it. She struggled to get through the door as a book case was blocking half of it, but when she got it she dropped the bags and switched the light on, which again, worked. She walked to different bits of the room, taking sheets off and peering under sheets and furniture, until she reached the window. Opening the curtains sun light washed in, beaming on everything making it brighter and revealing more beauty and intensity of it all.

She opened the window doors, and with a slight creak they bared fresh air that the room had not breathed in so long. She stood out on the balcony. And ran her hands over the big grey stone that surrounded her. Looking to her right she saw a huge tree that she remembered and to her left she saw all the other empty balconies that were identical to the one she stood on. Except this one had the most brilliant view of the rose gardens and the little pure stream that ran at the bottom of the green infested land.

Her smile got wider and she let out a happy sigh. Turning round she looked back into the room. She gathered every sheet up and tossed it out of the room into the hallway. She went to the wardrobe and got out the spare sheets that lay inside it and remade the bed and walked out the room and shoved the sheets in the airing cupboard and took out a broom. She swept up all the dust that had fallen from everything and pushed it onto the balcony. Getting a duster she started to work on the wardrobes and desk and vanity table.

By the time she had finished polishing, tiding, putting things in, taking things out, basically cleaning and revamping the room she was drained. She decided to go find the girl to put in the room.

She was in the kitchen. After getting changed into her new clothes Mattie had come and got her. And taken her to the kitchen, where she met Merci. Mattie had left her there and gone to the room. While she was up there Kate and Merci had been talking and getting to know each other. It had been a good 3 hours since she left them together.

She walked down the hall and heard two women laughing and she guessed it was them, she knew they would get alone. They were both strong women, independent yet they still needed people. And she thought it would be good for Kate to have a friend her age rather then a middle aged woman and a guy who she guessed just intimidated and confused her.

As she got closer she heard them talking so she stood by the door listened to them and there excited chatter.

"Mon dieu! He be one of de wildest boys I ever met! I be surprised he didn' spin you round an' start singin'!" Merci said laughter full in her voice.

Kate tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear and blushed. "Ah think he almost did. He just grinned wildly an' started prancin' round like a crazy animal."

"You should met Henri, he be like Remy in ten years only he only five years older. An' he settled down, Remy be very creative an' still livin' in his youth. Don't blame 'im." Merci said getting up and taking both of their cups, she walked over to the sink and began washing both of them.

Kate gave her a sidewards glance, tilting her head a bit to one side. A look of sadness flickered behind her eyes. "Henri? Isn't he ya boyfriand?"

Merci turned round at the slight sorrow and gloom in her voice to only find the same in her eyes, she began to wonder why but Mattie interrupted her.

"For too long, I say. 'Bout time dat boy put de ring on 'er finger!"

Kate smiled at this, so did Merci but she still felt grief for the girl. This was soon evaporated when she remembered something. "So Tante, you gunna show us de thin' you left dinner for?"

"I gunna show Kate, you got a meetin' to be at." Mattie said.

Kate turned to Merci and nearly laughed at the look of shock on her face; she quickly looked at her watch and ran out the door. She was still looking at the door when she heard a chuckle coming from Mattie which made her turn around. She found her looking at Kate with a expression of laughter and happiness that reached her eyes. She smiled at Kate when she stopped laughing and sighed before saying.

"You wanna see ya new room?"

Kate smiled and stood up from the stool she had been sitting on for the last couple hours and began to follow the woman.

Walking up the stairs her eyes grew bigger and bigger at the elegance and luxury of the mansion she was in. each hall had polished wooden panels on the lower half then the upper was painted different colors that were rich yet not over powering. When she reached the top of the stairs she was met with a hall that was the same as the others but it seemed darker and dimmer as before. When she walked down the hall Mattie stopped and she nearly bumped into her. Mattie quickly glanced behind at her, she seemed surprised Kate had managed to stop so suddenly, which confused her.

She just opened a door and stepped into a room. Kate was a bit weary to enter but when she did she was taken aback. The room was rich and gleaming with freshly polished wood and clean smelling sheets.

Kate looked round, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. She loved the room, it was huge and looked like something a princess would live in. she let out a gasp when she saw the view through deep red curtains.

Walking over to the balcony she stepped out and looked around, she gasped at the roses and the beauty of nature around her. The air made her feel alive and she felt like she wanted to jump out into it and fly. She felt so alive and wished she could live here forever. Quickly she turned around and faced Mattie.

A flash of panic flashed through her head. And she suddenly asked out of worry and disbelief. "This is mah room? Ya mean ta lahke keep?"

Mattie laughed and Kate suddenly felt stupid for even thinking people would give her everything for nothing, she looked down and saw the balcony in the corner of her eye, now she almost felt like jumping off the balcony to fall not fly anymore.

Mattie walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up. "Oui. Dis is ya new room. You like it?"

Kate felt relived and amazed again. "Ah love it! It's so huge an'….an'…Thank ya." Kate went to hug her when a mirror caught her eye. Well more specifically, her eyes.

She suddenly moved over to it. How could she not think this before?

Staring back at her were very very crystal diamond like emerald eyes. A wave of nausea ran through her and her stomach felt like she had been crushed then starched several times.

She hysterically ran her fingers round her eyes, she didn't know why they green, and she didn't know why she was reacting the was she was but she knew they were brown and that made things even worse. Could she trust her gut feelings? Like when she felt alone and sad at the relationship of Merci and Henri? Should she trust her feelings, because right now they were telling her that her eyes are meant to be brown but staring back at her was proof she was wrong. Bright glass like green proof.

She saw Mattie looking worriedly at her from a couple steps back in the mirror but she just ignored it and began to whisper pleas of disbelief and denial.

Mattie heard random words and they just confused her more to the way the girl was acting, she caught words like, "Green….No……Brown…..Trust……No….how?...Ah…..No….Mah…...Can't…." Mattie grabbed one of her shoulders and spun her around so she could help her get through the state of shock she was in.

She waited as she watched Kate's eyes weal up with tears and widen in shock and when she started to glance in different directions and whimper Mattie just nudged her lightly which caused Kate to ver quickly spill every thought she had out.

"Mah eyes, there brown…….but there not any more. They suppose to be brown, ah know it………ah can feel it, but there not so I cant trust mah feelings which is all ah have, an' ah'm so confused ah can't believe……ah have ta breathe…..ah know they are brown but ah don't know why they are green…..maybe….no! Ah can't……." She suddenly clasped as her knees bucked underneath her. Mattie fell down with her and made her look her in the eyes. She had to snap her out of this.

"Do you know what could 'av made dem change color?" Mattie asked in a firm yet still kind voice.

Kate looked her deep in the eyes yet her mind was somewhere completely different. It took several moments before she came back to the room. And she let one word slip out before everything around her went chaotic.

"Hate."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Downstairs and several hallways and corridors away there was a meeting going on that concerned and revolved around the girl upstairs.

Jean-Luc was standing at the front and everyone else was sitting down on a long dark oak table that was polished so it was more like a mirror then wood. Along each side at least eight people sat, each one had the same serious face and sat looking at the leader of this meeting. If anyone was to walk in they would think it was a meeting about world affairs or countries, not about a girl.

Jean-Luc looked around and began. Running a hand through his long hair, he opened his mouth and began to explain what he knew.

"De femme we picked up from de lake is now in a room in de southern wing. We need to keep an eye on 'er so I dink Merci be a good choice as she already met 'er. She be powerful, we can't trap 'er. She got no memories, dats what's keepin' 'er 'ere so don't try an' pressure 'er into remeberin', ya'll got dat?"

When Jean-Luc finished everyone was quite for a second until some one spoke up. A man with no hair and a small goatee. He fiddled with his goatee before speaking up.

"She be mutant, Oui? So shouldn' Rem talk to 'er as well? Cause he can 'elp 'er control 'em an' get 'er on our side." Henri stated. Merci and Remy glared at him although he didn't notice. What did surprise him was went Merci who was sitting next to him, let go of his hand from under the table and banged it on the table.

"Kate is not a toy! You can't jus' control 'er!"

Remy soon backed her up. "Remy not gunna let you jus' use 'er for 'er powers."

Jean-Luc was about to interrupt him but when he looked up he saw a red anger burning in his crimson eyes. Usually he wasn't scared or let his eyes or powers stop him, but the way they flashed with a flare of passion made him rethink everything. This girl could be the one who tamed the king of hearts. She could get close to him and even if she did remember she wouldn't leave because of him. He smirked inwardly and began to drift back to when he first met his wife. He only hoped this was the one for Remy and she would feel the same way, because he didn't think Remy could take another heart break like-. His thoughts were interrupted when a question was aimed at him.

"So we just be friends wit' 'er an' if she get memories dat 'kay, if she want to go, dat fine, but if we think it be bon idea we ask 'er to join, right?" It was Estienne, he always managed to make things sound more complicated then they actually were.

"Oui."

At Jean-Luc's reply there was a pained scream, it was faded but it was clear what it was and that it wasn't a 'Happy scream' if there was one. Some one looked at someone else with a questioning look on their face. "Did dat come from de southern wing?"

He knew what that meant and began to run towards the abandoned wing. Everything going blank in his mind, he didn't know what to except when he got there but he knew that when someone screamed in this house it was never a positive thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Upstairs things were more panicked and getting worse by the second. Kate had said that one word then a fire filled her, taking her from the toes right up to her hair, and Mattie was next to her watching the fire rise in her eyes.

Kate's hair was flying around her face and there was a faint flame that surrounded her she tried to stand up but ended up sort of floating half way standing in the air. Mattie was now backing away from her and was about to call out when the flame goddess reached out and commanded her to stop.

"No!" the voice was not the one she had heard come out of the girls mouth before. "Tell me where I am."

Mattie tried to speak but the heat in the room was rising and she couldn't breathe.

The young woman, now totally covered in flames and fire, was floating over to the older woman. Looking at the woman straight in the eyes she started to pry through her mind.

Mattie couldn't look away but she knew if she kept on staring into this things eyes her mind would cause her so much pain she couldn't stand, she was barely conscious as it was. She let out a scream of pain and shivered and lost her last waking thought before clasping. The scream was mixed with the one that was piercing out of the other younger woman.

The fire around the girl lowered and she just stood there, trying to figure out and work through all the things she had just seen in Mattie's mind.

She was coming to a conclusion when four men rushed into the room, two running over to Mattie and the other two restraining her.

She saw that Remy was holding her left arm and had his right leg hooked around her left one, and that a man she didn't know but guessed it was Henri was doing the same on her right. She tried to shake them off but couldn't. She tried to explain what had happened, but she found that she didn't even know.

One man, who was with Mattie stood up, after finding that she was okay, and walked over to the girl responsible. Everyone was sweating, not only from the heat but the adrenaline rush. They had all ran from one side of the house to the other. Jean-Luc stood in front of the girl, and for the first time, looked at her. He traced her delicate jaw with his eyes, he saw her plump slightly open mouth that had a tint of redy purple to it. He saw her small nose that complimented her big eyes. When he looked into her eyes he saw panic and confusion, also a slight recognition that he swore he only ever saw in Mattie's eyes.

He signaled for Remy and Henri to let her go, but Remy kept his hand on her elbow gently. He gave tilted head look to the girl he now knew was calling herself Kate. And she started to explain.

"Ah dunno what happened."

Or at least tried to.

His shoulders shrugged and he gave a quick glance to Mattie, who was starting to wake up as the heat in the room lowered.

"Ya'll in the thieves' guild, raght?" her small voice said, the person who was helping Mattie turned, wide eyed at her. She found everyone either staring at her with confusion on their faces, and worry or, Jean-Luc, who was staring, but he held his ground and hid those emotions and smiled a gentle smile and took a step closer to her.

"Oui, You be in de assassin guild, non?"

"Non……." She said, she knew about that guild for some reason and the thought of it made her cringe.

Taking another step to her, Jean-Luc's face turned cold and mean.

"Prove it den."

"Ah don't have the tattoo. Look." She said, she was about it pull the edge of her trousers down to reveal her tattoo less hip, when every man suddenly turned or looked away from her. She felt silly at the sudden, inappropriate thing she just did and apologized.

She looked to the side and saw Remy, she blushed and looked down to her feet.

"Ya'll don't know what ta do with meh, do ya?" a hint of sadness and yet a little irony could be heard in what she said. "Hell, Ah don't know what ta do with mah self."

She could picture Remy smirking and almost laughing at that comment, but to her surprise it was her that looked up with the smirk. "Ah think ah'd be a good thief." She stood there for a second. She felt the tension and confusion in the air. "No….Ah think ah'd be a great thief" she said, looking Jean-Luc in the eyes.

Her smile was met by his. And for the first time since she had woken up, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope ya liked it! Please review, it makes me update quicker ;-)

I love to hear your opinions and ideas and comments.

Your loyal fanfictioner

xXx Untouchablegoth xXx


	6. Learning

Freak87 – well freak, that was a big review…first off, Rogues eyes in the comic/ old cartoon are green. In X-men evolution they are a grey/green color and in the movie they are brown. The same with Jeans, only in the new cartoon they are green.

Second, Rogue did NOT absorb any of Mattie, she didn't touch her, she read her mind using phoenix's powers. :-D I thought I made that clear as I made Mattie back away and explained that she was reading her mind and it hurt.  Guess I didn't do that great. Yes she knows about around her, but again nothing about herself and now wants to be part of the loving family she saw in Mattie's mind. Thanks again for the huge review! I love reviews; they make me happy and reassure me people are actually reading my fics. Thanks again xXx

Odd Or eveN – Okay, I can't tell you bout her powers, so you'll just have to wait and see, all I'm saying is she doesn't know about them. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Yeah, I am updating quicker, but only because I'm on study leave for two weeks, so no school! But I have to revise, so when I'm not revising, I take a break and write, it helps. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Lonelily – Thanks for the review and I can't tell you if rogue still has her powers, just that she doesn't know about them. ;-)

I'd also like to thank sakura5tar, Wolfbane2005 and enchantedlight who reviewed and supported my story. xXx

Gatermage – All good things come with time, is all I'm saying :D well you don't have to wait long because it will kind of start to unfold in this chapter. Thanks for the review, please keep them coming because I am so thankful for them!

What if Ah

Chapter Five - Learning

* * *

She woke up and felt a wave of confusion and dread, but it soon washed off her when she felt and saw the sun light she was bathing in. she ran a hand up to her face, enjoying the way the sheets felt on her bare skin. She brushed a strand of white hair out of her face and slowly began to sit up. She stretched her arms a bit before dragging her hand across her eyes. Opening them probably, she blinked a couple times, looking innocently at the room she was in. She smiled to herself and was about to get out of bed when she saw a note on the table beside her desk.

Taking it, she undid the ribbon that held it in a neat roll. It opened up and a small rose petal fell out. She ignored it and began to read the words on the paper.

'_Hungry? Go to your balcony. R.'_ she smiled again.

She only knew one person who's name began with an R. she picked up the red petal and bought it up to her face. Her smile widened and she looked over to her open balcony windows. The light curtains were closed yet blowing freely and lightly. She got out of bed and began to walk over to the double doors of glass when she caught sight of her in the mirror. She gave one look at herself and turned round to the vanity desk where she brushed her hair and then quickly went into her small bathroom that was joining her room to the one next to it. there she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Now she was ready to see whatever Remy had planned.

She made her way to the doors and stepped out of them only to find her empty balcony she frowned a little but she heard a voice coming from below her which made her walk over and look down.

Her eyes met the dark shades that Remy wore. They both smiled at each other, and she rested her arms and rested her head on them still looking down at him. "So how am ah suppose ta get down there an' met ya?"

His smile only broadened, "Jus' jump." Kate just straightened up and her eyes widened.

"No! ah can't, ah'll fall!"

"Dat's de point!"

"But ah might hurt mah self!"

"Come on, Cherie, How you gunna be a good thief if you can't even jump down from a balcony?"

Kate briefly thought about what Remy said, and just when Remy thought she wasn't going to do it, she put her hands on the balcony edge and swing her legs over. She fell through the air and landed in a crouching position, looking down at the ground. She looked up with a wicked smile on her lips.

"So what's this saprise?" standing up she started to walk over to him and saw a hidden court yard. It had big rose bushes growing up the walls, making them almost like walls. Inside there was a small table, with two chairs. On the table was a jug with two glasses, and lots of plates with different type of foods on them.

She smiled at him and began to walk over to it. Remy stood there and watched her in a daze. She looked amazed at what he had done for her, and he got a strange feeling that maybe no one had ever done this kind of thing for her. He felt a wave of sadness and slight anger that no one would do something like this for her, she was so beautiful and should be appreciated, not looked over.

He followed her into the secret garden and took a chair out for her, he smiled at how she blushed and giggled a bit at the action. Tucking the chair in for her, he then went over to the other one and sat down.

He leaned back in his chair and watched her. She ran a hand through her hair and kept smiling at the food and roses around her. He noticed that breathed in though her nose and out through her mouth and how she picking at her hands like there was a glove or something covering them.

He folded his arms across his chest and chucked a bit, which made Kate look up at him with a slightly angry yet confused and worried look in her blazing green eyes.

He answered her silent question by shifting around in his chair so now his elbows rested on his knees and he was eye level with her. "De food will get cold, maybe…you should start eatin', non?"

His smile widened when he saw her blush deeply. She picked up a fork with her small pale hands and moved her hand over to a piece of bacon.

Remy couldn't help smile at the pure innocence of the girl sitting in front of him. She held a beauty that he had never seen anyone have before, and the thing that really made him amazed is that she didn't know it. She didn't flaunt it about or use it to her advantage because she didn't think about herself in that way.

She was about to take a bit of the bacon when she saw Remy just staring at her, not eating anything.

"Aren't ya gunna eat anythang?"

"Non, Chere, Remy not be hungry."

"'Kay, but ah feel guilty eatin' all this an' ya not havin' anythang."

Remy just stared at the girl for a moment, then shifted in his chair again. He quickly glanced at his feet and had the strangest feeling that he was in high school again.

"How 'bout you make it up to Remy by accompanyin' him when he goes for a walk after breakfast."

Kate smiled widely and blushed furiously, "Sounds good."

"Bon."

Kate gave him a confused look at his reply. But he didn't notice, he grabbed the jug and pored himself a glass of orange juice then took a sip. Kate shook her head lightly and forgot about it and finally took a bite from the bit of bacon she still had on the end of her fork.

She reached over and took a scoop of scrambled eggs and put it on her plate. She took a delicate bite of it and she let out a small groan. Tasting a bit more she looked at it then up to Remy.

"This is amazin'! What did Mattie do to it?"

"Who said Tante made it?"

Kate gave him a wide eyed stare. "Ya made it? Oh mah gawd! Ah didn't thank ya could cook, this is delicious!"

"Glad you like it, Chere." He smiled cockily at her and she just laughed.

The laugh made his smile waver. It bought something different out of him and it scared him. He quickly coughed to cover up what ever was running through mind and leaned back in the chair again, looking up at the roses that grew and surrounded them, hoping one of them may hold the answer to the question that keep him awake for half the night.

He didn't know how long he was looking at the roses, but soon he heard Kate speaking to him.

"Thank ya, Remy." She gave him a huge smile, and gently placed her fork on her plate. "Ya want meh to help ya clean up?"

Remy just chuckled and got up. He walked over and held out his hand to her.

She sat there looking oddly at his hand for awhile. They were large, but not overly huge hands, which looked soft yet, had a rough quality to them at the same time. She felt herself reach out to put her hand in his, but red lights flashed behind her eyes.

She quickly closed her eyes and opened them after a brief second. she looked up at Remy and gave him a polite smile that held excitement and a bit of mischief. She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers and stood up.

They began to walk away when she glanced behind and saw the plates and food still on the table, she heard Remy chuckle and quickly turned to him. And met his hidden eyes.

"You worry to much, Chere. Don't worry 'bout de plates, Remy tidy dem up later."

She was about to say something when Remy turned her around so she could face the ground around them. It was huge, and her eyes widened at how big and beautiful it was.

"Ya seriously live here?"

"Oui, Ma Cherie, Vous habitez ici maintenant aussi, ne pas cela oublier, vous faites partie de notre famille. Et me fier, je suis très heureux que j'obtiendrai pour travailler près à vous." (Yes, My dear, you live here now too, don't forget that, you are part of our family. And trust me, I'm very happy that I will get to work so close to you.)

Remy felt really stupid for what he just said, and he looked over to Kate, hoping she wouldn't run and scream from him. But he just met a confused face.

"That sounded really nace, but ah'm sorry, ah didn't understand a word ya jus' said."

Remy's mouth dropped open and he started to laugh. "You don' know French? Dat might be a problem den."

Kate suddenly panicked, she had no where else to go. What if they kicked her out because she couldn't speak French, where would she go? What would she do? She liked it so much there, especially Remy. She didn't want to leave.

"Problem?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Oui, Remy gunna have to teach you now. It be horrible, hours an' hours of sitting alone wit' poor ol' Remy while he teach you de language of love." Remy smirked and looked down at her petite face.

"That sounds 'kay ta meh, but this Remy guy? Is he always that corny?" she said, with a smirk matching his. Remy let out a warm laugh that made Kate's mouth hang open. A deep tingle ran from her stomach to her chest. It made her almost cry out that he was so perfect that she wanted him. She bit the side of her lip to stop her and turned from him.

She closed her eyes and wished these feelings away, she never remembered feeling like this, but her memory only lasted from about 3 days. But deep down this was new and it scared her. She was scrunching her eyes up so much to stop the tingling, which was now turning into a burning pain. It ran up to her chest again and then slowly made its way up through her neck then when it reached her eyes she got a flash so images.

Falling to her knees she watched them with a sense of the unknown yet familiarity at the same time.

_She was holding a pair of silk gloves, she was running her fingers over then savoring the soft, skin like feel to them. She looked up to meet the ice like eyes of a guy around her age. He whispered, in a almost purr like voice, "You won't hurt me." Before advancing on her. A thought ran through her mind. _Are his eyes always that harshly cold and icy?

Opening her eyes, she found herself on the ground staring into a pair of dark glasses. she was scared and breathing heavily and sweating. She felt her heart beating so fast and was blinking rapidly, trying to get the image of those cold blue eyes out of her mind.

She wanted to reach up and grab the glasses he wore off his face, just to make sure that he wasn't the owner of those harsh eyes. The ones that held a hunger and loving yet scared her a little bit, especially because she didn't know what he meant. _"You won't hurt me." _Was she supposed to hurt him? Was he going to hurt her?

Remy saw her hand reaching up to his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist. He couldn't let her see his eyes, he didn't want to scare her.

"Did you 'ave a memory?" He asked softly.

"Yeah……" her voice was distant, like she was thinking about something a million miles away.

"What was it?"

"Ah dunno……a guy…….with blue eyes." She looked up at him with an intense gaze. "What color are ya eyes?"

"Err……" he tried to think of an answer, he couldn't just tell her the truth, she run screaming that he was a monster, 'Oui, Remy have red eyes, but it okay, dey go well wit' de black.' He couldn't say blue, that would make her want to look at him and see if they were the same. 'Green? Non. Purple? Dat's just stupid.' Finally he said, "Grey….ish."

"Oh."

"Sorry." He didn't know why he apologized, he guess it was that he couldn't help her. He really wanted to, she seemed so broken and he wished that he could just fix her.

She let out a small laugh, "It's not ya fault. Anyway, ah'm kind of happy, this guy…..i dunno…..i don't think he was as nice as you……he must think ah'm crazy."

"Non! You getting memories, it be a good thing, non?" Remy stood up and held out his hand to help her again. She took it with out a second thought and stood up and realized how close they were standing now. She let out a slight sigh and started laughing. She turned away and her laughter got worse.

Remy stood dazed. "_Why was she laughing? What did Remy do?' _

"Ah Sorry!" she turned to him and just laughed a bit more. "Ah just had the weirdest thought."

Remy tilted his head at her, "An' what would dat be den, Chere."

She stopped laughing and shook her head, only to let out a giggle. "Ya'll think ah'm crazy."

Remy smiled, confusedly at her, "Non, Remy promise."

She giggled a bit more and took a deep breath. "Ah thought for a second that ya had 'Devil Eyes', ah dunno why, ah thought it before, now ya think ah'm even more crazy don't ya?"

Remy stood back, he had been insulted and hated before because of his eyes, but the fact she didn't know the truth and that it was true, hurt him a lot more then he thought it would. He let out a nervous laugh and just hung his head down. "Non, Remy don't think you be crazy."

Kate noticed his sudden sadness and wondered what she said.

She felt guilty and walked over to him, she held her arms out and wrapped them around him. She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath in. Remy rested his head on the top of hers and put his arms around her small frame.

They stood like this for awhile. Both enjoying the quietness and each others company.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xavier sat in Cerebro and opened his closed eyes very slowly. They held a slight confusion and a lot of worry and wonder. He opened his mind out to all the older X-men.

/X-men, I think I have found something. Come to my office immediately. /

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All the x-men stood in the big lush room that had a very wooden furniture, green leather, theme to it. Logan cringed at the smartness and organization of it all.

He was lent up against the door frame, looking in on everyone and trying not to get his slight hopes up incase it turned out to be just a kid who's powers had just shown up.

Scott and Jean sat together on one of the dark green sofas, Scott had his arm protectively around Jeans shoulders. Ororo was sitting on a big chair with Kurt crouching on the back of it, his tail making small circles on the floor behind him.

Bobby was walking along the back of the room and was pissing Logan off so much that if he didn't stop it he would make sure the mansion didn't run out of ice any time soon. Xavier caught onto his thought and gave a cough, causing everyone to focus their attention on him.

He gave everyone a quick look before he started.

"Cerebro picked up a heightened mutant activity at five twenty six yesterday afternoon. These consisted of a rare mix of Pyrokinesis, telekinesis and telepathy. Although it's not the powers you were expecting, but…" he sighed and tried to think of a way he can explain this without confusing or getting people too excited. "Every mutant power has it's own DNA you can say, and the powers detected yesterday are the same as the ones Rogue used at Alkali Lake."

Logan straightened up, his interest in the 'kid' had just increased greatly. Was it Rogue?

Bobby stopped breathing and was about to start passing again but he noticed Charles throw him a look, telling him to not even think about moving.

Everyone was tense in the room. None of them had really talked about what happened that day. All of them had thought about it, but none of them dared to say it to everyone. No longer was this just a new mutant, this was the hope they had been waiting for.

Jean glanced around the room, looking at everyone and how they were reacting. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably, "Where? Where was the signal?"

Xavier smiled slightly at the question, but it suddenly dropped as he turned to Ororo and gave her a grave look.

"It came from an rich estate in New Orleans, there wasn't much information on it, but it is owned by a Mister Jean-Luc LeBeau."

Ororo's eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly agape. She took an almost inaudible gasp, but Kurt heard with his heightened senses and looked down at her, worriedly.

"Vat is it?" he asked her politely, but Ororo just shook her head as if in shock.

"Nothing…I just knew him…awhile ago." She said, giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

"So is it Rogue?" Bobby blurted out, he couldn't wait any longer, every time he breathed he felt some force in his chest pushing down and tightening its grip on him. Luckily Piotr and Kitty had been helping him, in lessons, in coping and grieving.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm going to send two of the team down there, to just check it all out, and see if they find anything."

Bobby nodded at him and said, "I'm going, I need to know."

Xavier looked at the poor heart broken boy, he felt a wave of pity to him and he felt his pain and hope coming of him. And for that, he had to shake his head. "No, I'm sorry, Bobby, but I think Storm and Wolverine should go, Storm may be able to get more out of Jean-Luc and if not I'm sure Wolverine will be able to pick up scents."

Ororo sat back into her chair, hoping maybe it would swallow it up. She looked back Xavier's head, and at something no one else could see, her memories.

Logan just grunted from the doorway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting in the living room with Merci, Kate had her feet on the table and was watching the massive television with her. Merci was on another rant again.

"Why can't de world except mutants? I mean, dere be way more thing powerful den dem, it be 'cause day all scared of what dey don't know, an' dey just jealous any way." She folded her arms around her chest and leaned back on the sofa in a sulking position.

Kate laughed at her childlike behavior and turned to the telly to see what had started her off again. She saw the president talking about how the mutant program that had been set up was still not going to happen and then went on about how he was not going to state why or how it happened to change so suddenly.

Kate was about start saying how that was a good thing when she realized why she was upset. It turned to the news reporters and they starting calling him crazy and that the attempted assassination on him had maybe messed with his mind.

It then turned onto a new subject. _'Charles Xavier has been reported to have had a meeting with the Pres-'_

Kate switched the TV off and turned to face Merci. "How did you an' Henri meet?"

Merci burst out laughing. And turned to face her so now both women were leaning on the back of the sofa. "We met in de middle of one of de guilds little 'feuds' I ran into 'im an' 'im me, we both fell to our feet an' stood up, weapons ready. But, when I looked in his eyes, I couldn' hurt 'im, he must have felt the same way cause here we both are!"

Merci started to laugh, and Kate laughed with her, but it subsided and she began to feel sad. "Where did ya'll find meh?"

The question made Merci sit and tense up. She purged her lips together and gave her a sad look, a look Kate had seen many times, straight after she had asked that question. "I'm sorry, Kate-"

"Save it. it's 'kay, just frustratin'! why can't ya'll tell meh? Ah have a raght ta know! Don' ah?" Kate relaxed back down after her outburst but Merci could still tell she was tense and annoyed by it.

"We will tell ya, but once you started trainin' we don' want ya goin' back ta where we found ya, it not safe dere."

Kate nodded absent mindedly, and just picked up the remote and turned on the TV again. The story was just ending and it was now going to the adverts. She sighed. She hated adverts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There ya'll go! I hope u all liked it, and I hope it answered a couple questions, if not, don't be afraid to ask! And on that note, if you have the time, or the thoughts, please review :-D

Your loyal fanfictioner

xXx Untouchablegoth xXx


	7. Looking

Crafty, angw – Thanks, but it might be a while before you see them all together. There will be a couple of one on one or two encounters first. But I'll try to make them good for you ;). xXx

Sabryna – Same answer as the one above, but trust me, Kate will definitely be tested and choices will have to be made. Maybe not yet, but sooner or later.

Enchantedlight, Gatermage, Nocturnalwitch, Courtney (PyroSprite) and Chica De Los Ojos Café thanks for your reviews! I love them, it makes me feel like my stories are less rubbish lol. Hope you all like this chapter and I hope you wont get angry and throw peanuts at me, not only will the salt hurt my eyes but I'm allergic to them so I'll stop breathing too thumbs up

CandyJMF – yer I read that story, that's what inspired me to do this one, and I promised myself never to leave it off like they did. So I'm making up for lost time, lol. I'm glad you like it, its people like you that make me happy I'm doing more than just reading the fics, but writing them as well!

Wolfbane2005 – Nope, Scott and Jean are not married; they are engaged, like in the movies. And she will, but you'll have to wait before she does. ;) thank you for the review, I know a lot of people say it, but they are great to get and I appreciate them all.

What if Ah

Chapter Six – Looking

"Okay, what do you do if Remy goes to hit you like dis?" He stepped forwards and slowly reached out to hit Kate.

She reached out with right hand to grab him by the wrist as her left hand pushed on his elbow so he was forced to spin round so his back was faced her, and his arm was held behind him in an awkward and painful position.

Remy let out a painful chuckle and let out a ragged breath. "Well dats perfect." Kate blushed at his words and quickly let go of his arm. Remy straightened up and rubbed his arm and turned around to look at Kate. "Dat's absolutely perfect." This only made her the heat in her face rise as he looked straight into her eyes. She felt them bore into her, even though she was wearing the dark glasses so she couldn't see them.

She wouldn't dare say it out loud because she thought it would be too rude, especially since these people are excepting her into their family, but those glasses really annoyed her. She wished she could just see what his eyes were really like, he said they were grey but she had the strangest feeling that they couldn't be, grey seemed to boring and dull for his personality.

"Okay, now you done dat, what happens when Remy does it faster?" when he finished he quickly went to do what he did before. Kate reacted fast and grabbed his arm, twisting it and turning him around again. Now with more force and speed it sent him to the ground and he let out a cry in pain. Kate let go swiftly and went to ask him if he was okay, when he grabbed her by the waist and twisted her to the ground so she lay in front of him.

"Rule one; you don't worry 'bout de bad guy!"

Kate nodded and tried to get up, but Remy just held her there. She felt his eyes rake over her body and she lay frozen while he did it. With each breath she took, she felt something building up inside of her.

In almost a whisper he asked her, "What you gunna do now, Chere?"

She let out a gasp and for some reason; she swung her legs round and knocked him over to land over her. She then bought her knees up into his chest to push his off of her and over onto the floor beside her. Rolling she landed on him and held his legs down by hooking her ankles round his and his arms by holding him wrists down.

She gave him a devilish smirk but he just kept his calm. "Bon." He glanced down at her body above his and smirked back at her, "Very good."

"Watch ya tongue shugah." She said getting up from him.

He laughed and she felt her knees go weak. She reached down to help Remy up and he took her hand. But they quickly let go of each other when they both felt a pulling sensation. She bought her hand to her face and looked at it strangely, she just reached back down and offered her hand again to Remy.

Again he took it and he stood up next to her.

"Remy think dat be enough for de day." He said rubbing his forehead where a couple beads of sweat had formed.

"Oui…Yeah…." Kate said, she wiped her sweaty hands on her trousers and began to walk to the door. She left and passed Jean-Luc as he was walking into the gym room. She said hi to him and he gave her a brisk nod.

As he entered the gym he saw Remy grabbing a towel and wiping his sweat away, before going over to a weapons cupboard and grabbing a Bo staff. He turned around and saw Jean-Luc and dropped his arms and the Bo staff to his side.

Jean-Luc gave him a tilted look, and Remy understood the questioning gaze.

"She was better den Remy thought she would be. She knew everythin', an' did it ten times better. She even got Remy on de floor once. She be very good at de fightin'. Maybe we should test 'er other skills?"

Jean-Luc nodded at what Remy was saying. He had thought that she held fighting skills beyond what she let on or knew about. He knew that she would be great before he even had to test her skills. And even if they were bad he still would have liked to have her on his team, with those powers….who wouldn't? The fact she was good at fighting and maybe even thieving was an added bonus to him.

"Oui. So……dese powers……you have idea 'bout what dey are? How dey work? How she be so powerful?"

"Remy told you, he not gunna let you use 'er just for 'er powers."

"I'm not, boy. I just wonderin', we all thought you were powerful, but she like a livin' fire demon! We got to make sure she don't 'urt anyone like when we found 'er. I can't let 'er 'urt anyone like she almost did Mattie!"

Mattie was fine now, just a little shaken up after what happened. She had now been inside the southern wing, redecorating and improving it so it was livable. It had become her hobby and she had dragged many others into it as well.

"Mattie said it weren't Kate who did dat to 'er. It be somethin' else."

"Well, I don' want dat "Somethin' else" runnin' round killin' us."

Remy sighed and looked down at the staff in his hand, he started swinging it, and twirling it in his hands. "Non…….Remy don' know anythin' 'bout 'er powers. If you want dat, go to a mutant specialist."

Working in the business he did, he knew what "Mutant Specialists" did half the time. And he knew which ones to trust and which ones he did jobs for. "I just speak to 'er 'bout dem. I need to talk to 'er anyway, plus, she got to have 'er first meetin' with her new boss."

He heard Remy snort at this, he just ignored it and walked out with a heartily chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey!" Merci's voice was heard round the corner, Kate smiled to herself and stopped and turned to see her standing a couple feet away. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that said, "Kitten" in silver letters. Kate shook her head at the shirt and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Bon, I found you! Come." She grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her up to her room, which was in the East Wing. It was identical to her room, only the other way round. It was a purple room with all pine in it.

"What's up, Merci?" She asked and laughed at the panic stricken look on Merci's face.

"Help me, Henri an' me are going out 'night."

Kate laughed and nodded at her, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it, "'Kay, 'Henri an' Ah are going out tonight.' Not 'Henri an' meh' Gawd do ya'll not get taught English down 'ere?" Kate gave a sweet innocent smile, but Merci just glared at her.

"'Kay, but ah have no idea 'bout clothes!" Getting up she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to reveal hundreds of shirts, t-shirts, skirts, trousers, and dress's and shoes. "Oh mah Gawd…." She gawked at the clothes.

Merci sighed and sat down on her bed and let out a frustrated growl that would have made Logan proud. _'Wait. Logan? Who the hell was that?' _

"Do ya know a 'Logan'?" she asked, maybe it was just a name she had heard around the mansion.

Merci shot up. "Logan?" Kate nodded, but all she got was a confused look from Merci. Her shoulders sank and she turned back to the wardrobe.

Merci noticed this, and stood up walking over to her, "Come on now, why you ask dat? Must have been important, did you just get a memory?"

Kate nodded and took out a pale pink dress and held to up to Merci, she just shook her head and put her hand on Kate's shoulder, "Look, we're not gunna find any answers in there…." A smile graced her face and a spark in her eyes. Kate looked at her and was scared to think about what the other woman was thinking. "Let's go shopping!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Logan growled as the X-Jet took off. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Ororo who was freakishly quiet.

"So…" he said, his voice gruff and held a slight tint of something else in it. "How you know this Jean Luke Leboo?"

Ororo sighed and flicked a switch on the control panel board, she turned around in her chair and look at Logan, her eyes held a misted tint to them and Logan glanced out the window to find it was starting to rain.

"Jean-Luc LeBeau. And I helped him out a life time ago."

"You think that…" he cleared his throat. He hadn't talked to anyone about Rogue. She was like a daughter to him. No, like a little sister, one that was an equal, yet he still hated to admit it or stop protecting her because of it. "That she might be there?"

Ororo's eyes turned back to there deep brown, she smiled at him and simple said. "Is? Unlikely. Think? Possible. Hope? Most definitely." Then she turned around again and checked a panel before walking to the back of the jet and pulling out a book.

Logan just stared at where she had sat with one eyebrow raised high, questioning what the hell she had just said and after about 5 minutes he came to the conclusion. "That's a load of crap, 'Roro"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate sat on a small white painted iron table outside a French tea shop. She had a delicate white china cup in her hand and she felt the warmth seeping through the cup and into her hands. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple top with a light cream scarf, with roses all over it, around her neck. She smiled at the warmth of the sun streaming over her face and bare shoulders and arms. Even though it was sunny, there was still a light breeze so the weather was not over bearing.

Merci was sitting across from her, with a cup of coffee and Kate crinkled up her nose when she caught a smell of it. She wore the same clothes as before, only now she had a faded black jacket on over the top of her t-shirt. She had her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair coming loose and she had a pair of sun glasses put up in it, being held by her hair.

Kate looked out at the busy street of New Orleans French Quarter. Everything was new to her, not even a small detail that was familiar. She didn't know where she came from, but by the way she smelt and saw things here she knew it mustn't be a place like this.

She turned to Merci and asked her a question. "Tell meh 'bout Jean-Luc. Ah get this feelin' off of him. Ah dunno what, but it jus' makes meh curious."

Merci looked at her and nodded, she understood what she meant, she had seen it whenever they were near each other, he would just stare at her and he had a strange glazed over look in his eyes, like he was thinking of something. "He is a great man. Very personal, very organized, not much of a life anymore, but he is still a great man. Middle child, took over de Guild after 'is pere died."

"Why didn't de older siblin' take over?"

Merci took a sip of her coffee, causing Kate to realize her mouth was dry so she took one of her own, "'Is frère died, went out an' got 'imself killed. Jean-Luc's petite soeur left after dat, so he was de only one who could take over."

Kate raised an eyebrow at her, "Freere? Pette sourer?"

Merci laughed and her mouth went wide when she realized she didn't know any French, "Frère means brother, petite soeur means little sister, it be French."

"Ah know its French, just didn't know what it all meant. Why did the sister leave?" Kate blushed.

Merci continued. "She got scared, she had a fiancé outside either guild, an she got worried 'bout 'is safety, she ran away with 'im, an' I guess you could say Jean-Luc never was de same. Buried 'imself in de work, de guild, tryin' to be de best an' never make mistakes like 'is frère did."

Kate's mouth formed a little 'o' and she sat back in her chair, thinking about what she had just been told, she felt pity and sadness for the older man but knew he wouldn't want it, so instead she just wondered about his sister.

Her thought were interpreted as a woman with long blonde hair walked over to Merci. Kate was taken back by how beautiful and stunning she was. Her long hair was perfect in the way to hung loosely and held where it was. She had big blue eyes that made her face delicate and pure. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a small pink top, but she made them look amazing. They hung to her faultless body and made Kate feel ugly and dull.

She sat down on the chair in between her and Merci and tossed a bit of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Merci!" she said in a high pitched voice, she seemed happy and excited to see her. "Long time, what you been up to? Dat boy popped de question yet?"

Merci smiled at the woman and shook her head. "Non, 'de boy' hasn't, but who said I wanted 'im to? An' I ein't been up to much, just showin' Kate 'ere roud de Quarter." She held up her hand to show the woman Kate. Kate just gave her a weak smile and said a small hello to her. She couldn't help but feel unattractive and tiny next to this woman.

The woman turned round and flashed Kate a huge smile and revealed her perfect white teeth. "'Ello, I'm Bella, you be Kate?"

Kate nodded and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, self consciously.

"Non, don't do dat!" she exclaimed, reaching over to Kate she took the bit of hair from behind her ear and let it fall to the side of her face. She smiled and sat back, "It look better when it frame your face. You lucky, you got high cheek bones. Me, I got a round face."

Kate's eyes widened and she looked strangely at her. She never really noticed her cheeks before, she lifted a hand and touched her cheek bone and smiled slightly. "Thank ya."

Bella just gave her a big smile and turned to Merci and asked her a silent question, which she nodded to. Then she turned back to look at her and gave her a quick look over. "You be thief?"

Kate looked at her, perplexed, "Yeah."

"You trainin' or trained?"

"Trainin'." Kate wondered why she was asking her all of these questions. "You thief?"

Bella let out a huge laugh and shook her head. "Non, I be 'sassin."

"Oh." Kate's mouth formed a little 'o' and she suddenly got worried about her safety.

Merci and Bella laughed at this and Merci smiled to her and said, "Don' worry, if she wanted to kill you, you wouldn' even thin' or know it."

Kate gave a sarcastic smile. If that was supposed to make her feel better, it really didn't work. Bella saw this and smiled and decided to change the subject. "How Remy?"

At his name, Kate straightened up and became more interested in the conversation.

Merci smiled and replied, "He bon. He be de one trainin' Kate. Why don' you two go out 'gain? He been real lonely."

Kate felt her heart sink. She knew Remy was too good to be true, of course he had to have someone beautiful nice and sexy waiting for him. And Bella was it, she was gorgeous and all of those things. How could she even think that she could have a chance? He was just being friendly, he didn't really like her. His father mostly likely is making him be nice and make her feel welcomed. Why would he even want someone as dull and young and feeble as her when he could have a sexy, elegant, stunning woman like Bella?

Bella made a sort of groaning noise. She scrunched up her nose and wiggled her mouth in a cute bunny looking way. "Mon Deau, me an' Remy are just not right together. We want different thin's an'-"

Merci interrupted her and held up her hands in frustration, "But you were so alike!"

Bella sighed, "Dat was de problem."

Kate heard the sadness in her voice. And was about to say something when Merci spoke again.

"We goin' to go shoppin' in a minute. I need a new dress for mon dat 'night an' Kate 'ere, needs some more thin's like make up an' assossires an' clothes. Oh! An' how could I forget, Shoes!"

Kate and Bella looked at each other and let out a groan. She didn't know who she was, but Kate was sure she was never a big fan of shopping and shoes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you all liked it! There will be more soon, and if any of you are impatient for her and the X-men to meet again, then I will have to disappoint you all, it may be awhile before she remembers and sees them again. I want to make a new life with the guild first.

If any of you have comments or anything, PLEASE Review and tell me them, I love getting them and helping people if there are any problems. So please tell me.

Your loyal fanfictioner,

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	8. Visting

Le Diable Blanc – Coolio, thanks for the message, it was cute, simple and to the point, it made me laugh…har har har….I'm not being sarcastic, this is just the way I type my very British laugh :-(

Crafty – lol, yes Bella is here and she's gunna be important, ;) and I want to take time in this story, I don't want to rush things, but it don't want it to drag, so I'll try and improve on that, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Wolfbane2005 – I fear I will have to disappoint you, but I really hope I don't and wish I didn't have to. There will be X-men in this chapter, but they will fade out for awhile while 'Kate' is coming to terms with things. I think I have said too much, but I will try and not let you down. Thanks for the comments I really will try and do what you want, but I only will if I can fit it in with what is going to happen.

Selene Kikkawa – hey, thanks for the review, although it has made me worried about the way I write the story when they talk :-s and again, Rogue will not meet up with the X-men any time soon. Sorry.

Gatermage – I afraid you will have to wait to see that reaction. Sorry, but hopefully this will make up for it…..Thanks for the review btw. :D

CandyJMF – Thanks for such a great review and I'm glad you like what im doing with my story! I hate it when people rush things and don't let people get to know what they are doing with the characters and story.

XmasInHolliwood, PyroSprite, Angw, Ashnan, Sliver of Melody and enchantedlight thanks for all your reviews, I really do love getting them and answering problems and listening to your thoughts!

* * *

What if ah 

Chapter 8 – Visiting.

Kate was leaning against a wall as she watched Merci come out of a dressing room occasionally wearing a beautiful dress. She was getting bored and her feet were starting to hurt. She glanced over to Bella who was talking to a worker there. And then looked down at her shoes, they were a pair that Remy had gotten her. She didn't know what to make out of him, he seemed nice and yet she had this dark feeling that something wasn't quite right, like he was hiding something from her. She mentally smacked herself, of course he wasn't telling her everything! He hardly knew her and her to him.

She sighed and began to absently pick at her hands. When Merci came out of the dressing room wearing a mid-thigh powder blue dress with a small slit on either side, Kate looked up and her hand flew to her neck where she went to feel for a necklace of some sort, but never found one. She shook her head and concentrated on what she was wearing.

"What you think? I like dis one, it brings out my eyes, you think Henri will like it?"

Kate smiled at her nodded, "Ya look gorgeous, ah'm sure Henri will just gawk at ya." Merci did look beautiful, and even though she had never really spoken to Henri, she had only heard wonderful things about him, the only bad was that he hadn't proposed to Merci yet, even though everyone thought he should have by now.

Merci smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her hands down the side of the dress and paused on the top of her leg, she frowned and lifted up the dress and took out a knife and passed it to a shocked looking Kate. "Hold dis for a sec." Kate stared at the knife and quickly hid it by her side. She looked wide eyed at Merci and gave an uncomfortable smile. Merci was just smoothing out her dress again. Kate just shrugged, '_Ah guess ah'll have ta get used ta this kindda thin''._

Merci turned again and went back into the changing room, Kate looked up at the ceiling, she wrinkled up her nose and turned her head sideways to look at Bella again, she was still talking to the person from before. Sighing, Kate stood up straight when Merci came out the dressing room. She had a big smile on her face and held two dresses, walking over to Kate she held one up to her and nodded to herself.

"'Ere, dis one is for you."

Kate looked at it and took it from her. It was a deep red, with a couple of black patterns at the bottom that looked like flames. It had a big one sided strap and she instantly liked it. The only problem was that she would never wear it.

"Thanks…Ah think…"

Merci smiled brightly at her and went to pay for them both. Kate stared at her and she realised, even though she was slightly crazy and loved shopping even thought it was boring her to death, she liked Merci. She felt a wave of happiness and she followed her.

They left the store and Merci stopped suddenly causing Kate and Bella to nearly fall over. Bella frowned and looked at her watch, "What now, Merci?"

Merci had a look of horror on her face that was panicking Kate and then she said the one thing that both woman wished they would never hear. "I don' have any shoes to go wit' de dress!"

Bella groaned and grabbed Kate's hand and they both looked at each other and made a secret plan to run for it, but Merci had already grabbed them by their free hands and was pulling them to a huge shoe shop next to the shop they just came out of.

Bella growled and stomped her foot. Kate just smiled at them, she had friends. And for that she was thankful for, she got a strange feeling she had not had friends in a long time. Before they entered the shop she saw a black object in the sky and as she went to look at it and see what it was, it had flown by so quickly that she couldn't make it out, she just guessed it was a black bird.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Logan looked out the window in the jet, as much as he hated heights and flying, he hated not knowing where he was more. He didn't see much though, they were too high up for him to be able to make anything out in detail, all he could really tell was that they were over land and land that had a lot of buildings. He sighed and sat back in his chair, the leather of it cold against his back.

Ororo was sitting up front again, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an elegant white blouse with a dark blue jacket that went with her jeans over the top. He was getting kind of anguish and ran his hands over his jeans before glancing out the window again then turning to look at Ororo again.

"So… You an' the blue guy…"

Ororo turned round to give him a shocked look, he only raised his eyebrows at her and she gave a small smile and answered his hidden question. "Yes, we are friends. He has really helped me out of the late."

"Of the late? You mean 'bout Marie? 'Cause I think there was somthin' going on even before that." It was true, when they had found him and brought him with them, he had definitely seen a connection between 'Ro and Nightcrawler. They spent a lot of time together and he had often seen them hugging or holding hands.

"We have been supporting each other. I helped him with his problems and he has helped comfort me with mine." Logan snorted. Which earned him a stern look from Ororo before she turned round again and said, "We are coming up to the LeBeau Mansion. We will land in one of their landing sites and Logan-" she turned to give him a look, "They don't know we are coming, so they may be a bit…unwelcoming, but that is no means to…hurt or give them more reason to hurt us. Understood?"

Logan understood, but if any of tem had Marie, he would do anything to get her back, and if she was hurt…..he didn't know what he might do, just the thought bought white hot anger up inside him and he was sure the only way he could release it was by unleashing his claws and digging them deep inside of whoever he found first.

They slowly descended and he looked out the window again, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Crap 'Ro, this place is twice the size of the Xavier's."

Ororo smiled knowingly and flicked a couple switches. When she turned the last one down she felt the anxiety and panic that she was worried about before had come up and now she was dreading seeing Jean-Luc again. Sighing, she knew she would have to and straightened her back before standing and putting her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Play nice." She smiled down at him and as he stood up she remembered something. "Oh, and go by Wolverine, and call Marie, Rogue. No need to give them any information they could use against us."

Logan raised an eyebrow but she just ignored it. He shrugged his jacket so it felt more comfortable and began to walk to the jet door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate was sitting on a small blue foot stool, she had been sitting on it for about ten minutes now, her fingers ran across the rough texture of it as she watched Merci try on shoes, and occasionally bring a pair over to her to try on. So far there was a pile of four boxes next to her of shoes that Merci was going to buy for Kate or herself. Kate glanced over to Bella who was sitting on a foot stool on the end of an aisle next to her. She was looking at her nails and frowning. As if she knew she was being watched she spoke.

"My polish is chipped." She said, with a slight annoyance in her voice yet Kate noticed that Bella really didn't care.

She snorted at her and said, "Yeah, ah bet all that killin' and assassinatin' mus' be messy work." She saw Bella smirk at her and she turn on her stool to look at her.

"Ya sure ya not from a guild? Cause ya seem like de type. Ya got de humour, de look."

Kate smiled and nodded, "Good ta know, ah'll fit raght in." she turned back to look at the boxes and noticed there were five now, she looked around to find Merci but she was with a man who worked there, he was showing her another pair of shoes, that she seemed to have fallen in love with.

"So ya really got no memory?" She had only known Bella for about half an hour yet she knew already that she was blunt and smart as well as stunningly gorgeous. And she knew she hated shoe shopping as much any man. She had said about six times now that she only needed three pairs of shoes and a bed "cause if she wasn't in one, she was in the other. And even when she was in her shoes she only ever wore ones that was as comfy as her bed."

"Nope, notta thin'. Cept a couple thin's that pop up every now an' again." She said, looking down at the floor, she recalled those chilling blue eyes and the mans name 'Logan'. She turned to look at Bella, she didn't know why she asked it, but she had been wondering for awhile now. "What color are Remy's eyes?"

Bella's mouth dropped and she wrung her hands out, "Er…" she glanced at the younger girl before looking back at her hands.

Kate tilted her head towards her and desided she wasn't going to stand for any crap. "He hides them behind glasses. He said they are grey, but ah know he's lyin'. Ah wanna know why. Does he have an eyes problem?"

Bella smiled at the girl as a thought came to her, she didn't say it though, she'd have to ask Merci later, but right now, she had to deal with this little question first. "He have… different eyes, he be self conscience of dem, but they are amazin', he sees dem as a 'curse' but he only see dem from his eyes. If ya get what I mean."

"Ah think so…."

Quickly Bella changed the subject, she didn't technically lie, but she didn't tell the truth either, and she would rather not have any more questions leading to anymore half lies on her part. "So, why you joinin' de guild?" it was something that was bothering her aswell, if she didn't have any memorise, how did she know about the guild?

Kate sighed and looked at her pale hands and noticed a small freckle on it, this caused her shoulders to drop, she really didn't know anything about herself, and if she didn't know herself, she couldn't trust herself and if she couldn't trust herself, who could she trust? These kinds of thoughts had been running through her head for ages now and each one lead her to nearly tears. The fact she was lost in everything, yet nothing at the same time. "Ah don't have anythin' else. Or at least, anythin' ah can remember."

'D_ense fool! It is not you that matters!_'

A flame drew up inside of her and she felt her eyes grow hot, she wasn't sure if it was from the tears that were about to fall or if it was something else but the next thing she knew Bella had grabbed her and they were now in the corner of the shop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella hissed at her, she just looked at her with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"What?"

Bella stared at the girl, how did she not now what she had just done? She had just been covered in fire, her breathing getting more ragged as the flames grew. She had to get her out of view of others. She had never seen another mutant with physical mutations before. And by the sounds and looks of things, Kate didn't even know what she was or what she had done. "You were on fire!" she hissed at her, and watched as her eyes grew and fear was large in them.

Kate had only seen about 3 hours of television and only read one newspaper that she can remember and that was this week, but in them she had seen so much hatred and bad things about mutants that she knew she didn't want to be one. "No…" she breathed out, she began to panic and as she did, her vision became hazy. "No… ah don't want to be…..ah wanna be normal…"

Bella had seen this reaction before, and she did what she had done for him then, she just held her arms and watched. It was obvious that she did not know Remy was a mutant, if she did then why would she be so interested in him? And why would she be scared? But she didn't know. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but right now this girl was hyperventilating.

She let the girl stand there, not sure what to do, she looked round for Merci but she was paying for all the shoes. Bella reached out to soothe the girl but she felt her hand being grabbed, and being painfully squeezed. She looked wide eyed at the young girl who was breaking her wrist. And when she did she saw her eyes consumed in flames and her hair was floating around her face. Now she was panicking, she wanted to cry out for help but she knew she couldn't because it would draw too much unwanted attention. So she did the one thing an assassin did best, she knocked her unconscious with a head butt. She grabbed her as she fell and went down with her to the floor.

Bella cringed and looked down at the girl. It's been nearly an hour and she had already used her strength on her. "Dis is gunna take some explainin'…."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The second the door of the jet was open and they walked down it, they were surrounded by about fifteen people, each one had a weapon of some sort, except one who had a hand full of cards and a long stick in the other, others had long metal sticks like him, but Logan was confused by why he held cards as if they would help him.

Giving him a weird look, that just made the man grip the cards tighter, he walked over to the man that Ororo was. He was the man next to the weirdo with cards, he was bald white man with a small goatee and very firm brown eyes. Logan knew that he could take him but he still had this "durable" feeling about him. One that made him tough, even though Logan could sense he was not a mutant and had any powers.

Ororo was walking to him, her hands by her side. She knew this was Jean-Luc's son. He had his eyes and nose. The mouth was his mothers though. She gave him a small smile and when she was closer to him, she held up her hand slightly, which made him hold his metal stick tighter. "Do not fear. I am here to speak to your father. Jean-Luc." She spoke softly, yet it held a slight demand behind it.

Henri narrowed his eyes at her and put his hand out to Remy, who was standing next to him. The sign showed that the woman was safe, but to still keep an eye on her. Remy asked him a silent question by pointing the end of his staff at Logan, which made him growl and bare his teeth at him. Henri just raised his hand that showed to keep on guard.

Ororo noticed the gesture and pointed to Logan, but she still looked at Henri. "He, is a friend of mine, one your father does not know, but he is…trustworthy." Even though this comment did not change the way they were treating them, with suspicion and wariness, it did cause Henri to turn around and walk to the mansion. The others followed including Ororo and one pushed Logan to make him follow, he grunted but moved with them.

Walking past some trees and across a big garden, Logan looked around and saw a rose garden. He was constantly trying to pick up any scent of Rogue, but so far all he got was the over powering smell of freshly cut grass, which made it imposable to pick up anything unless it hit you in the face. He growled again, which earned him a couple of weird glances. He looked over to see one person, it was a Asian looking woman with long purple hair which was tied up but she had it cut in layers so bangs curved all the way around her head. She had a big scar down over one of her eyes and she wore high leather boots and small leather shorts and a tiny black leather top, all of which was extremely tight and showed a lot of skin. As Logan looked her up and down he couldn't help wonder how she got the scar on her eye and he also noticed her blue eyes which had a hint of violet in them. He took in a slight breath of air and he smelt her scent, it was like passion fruit and honey, with a hint of beer. He smirked a bit and he wondered what it would be like if she-

He felt a slight pressure in his head and he looked up to see her smirking at him. "You can look, but just don't think about me like that when I am around." She said, she tapped her head and he grunted at the message that she was a telepath. And kept on walking.

When they finally reached the main back entry they walked though the massive wooden door that had some roses growing up on each side of it and they entered that building. Logan let out a whistle of amusement, at this Ororo glared at him. He noticed her worry and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Ororo smiled up to him at this and turned to Henri. But Logan had noticed the smirking guy with cards again. He was looking into the purple haired woman's eyes and it looked like they were talking and he guessed they were but telepathically, like he had seen Jean and Xavier do so many times before. He wondered what they were talking about because she looked slightly annoyed and yet he picked up on a bit of sadness and the other guy just looked smug and he wished he could hit him but he knew that wouldn't help any, so he just turned to see a another man opening a wooden door that lead to what he guessed was Jean-Luc's office. He followed Ororo into it and reminded himself to call her Storm from now on and not to say anything that could stop this guy from keeping anything about Marie from them.

As the door shut behind him he heard the woman behind him sigh. He raised an eyebrow to himself at what he heard her say next. He smirked and tuned to look at the man, he could only guess was Jean-Luc. And by the way he and Storm were looking at each other, there was a couple old issues still there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Betsy felt him looked at her up and down, checking her out, and she smiled mentally. When she had seen him come out of the jet she was intrigued at his rough handsomeness. He was extremely sexy and she was glad she was there to see what they were up to. She paid little attention to the woman, she knew Storm, and knew she was the delicate type that would only be a danger if you were a danger to her first.

This man though, she knew he was dangerous. She felt it coming off him in waves. She did a quick scan and found out that his code name was Wolverine, she hoped that he was called that for a reason and she guessed he was by the way he looked.

She honed in on his thoughts of her and smirked when she found out that he really liked the way she looked, and wasn't shocked when his mind started to wonder, like most men's did after about ten seconds of seeing her. She gave him a mental push, to stop his thoughts before he could finish them, she knew she wasn't the only one honing in on them. She glanced over to Remy who had a smirk on his lips too. She just gave him a metal push as well, but he eased it off.

She told 'Wolverine' to keep thoughts like that to when she wasn't around. But secretly she liked it when men appreciated what she looked like. She didn't care what they thought, but it made her happy that all that training and practise was paying off in more then one way.

As they entered the mansion she tilted her head to each side and clicked it. She didn't live at the Mansion, she had her own apartment just out side the French Quarter, like some others who were in the guild.

She saw Wolverine put his hand on Storms shoulder and frowned. '_Guess Stormy finally found someone…_' she was happy for Storm, last lime she had met her, Storm was going though a "I'm not important, others need my help, my needs can wait." Stage. Which just annoyed Betsy. She felt Remy enter one of the lower barriers of her mental shield and felt him 'knock' almost, to let him come in to her mind. She opened up her barrier so she could heard him, but she already knew what it was going to be about.

/_Remy know de dog man be pretty, but seems like he ein't one to play wit' ._/

_/Shut up, Remy. And even if he wasn't, I know not to 'entertain' with people we know little about, but can you say the same thing/_

_/Remy not 'entertaining' anyone. Anyway, Remy don't see a ring on 'is finger. Dere a chance for you, Betsy./ _

_/Since when has a ring on someone's finger stopped me? We don't even know if we can trust him yet./_

_/What 'bout de white woman/_

_/I know her, from a long time ago, she wont recognise me now, if you know what I mean/ _She felt Remy smirk. Betsy frowned a bit, she didn't like what happened, but she had to live with it now, it was her fault for bringing it up, now she felt like crap. She decided to push his buttons a bit to try and cheer herself up as well as find out some answers to the questions everyone has been asking. _/I don't get any romantic feelings coming from either of them…You and Kate is a different story…./ _

_/Stop trying to change de subject./_

_/Nope, just trying to see if the 'King of Hearts' has finally found his queen./_

_/Stop dat, Psylocke /_ She was getting to him, when he got annoyed he tended to call people by there code names, she smiled at the fact that he didn't even know he did that. /_she don't even know who she is, maybe we focus on dat before we focus on how Remy feel, non?_/

She heard the door to Jean-Luc's office close and she sighed, she knew that Remy liked 'Kate' more then he had ever really liked others, except Bella, but that was a totally different situation. She knew it would only end in trouble, like many relationships in the guilds. She looked down at her hands and like them glow a little purple before she felt Remy leave her mind.

"I need to get laid don't I?"

She saw Remy smirk and walk off, following everyone else. Betsy just pursed her lips together and decided to blow off steam in the training room. But Remy's voice stopped her.

"Oh, an' don' forget to stay waitin' for de guests, sure mon pere won' be long wit' dem."

She swore and leaned against the wall opposite the door to Jean-Luc's office, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Remy turn the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of slow, but I felt that the things that went on were needed. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! And if you really like the story, or just want to tell me your thoughts then just review. I love all of them, and I always reply to them and say thanks, cause I do love them so much!

Your loyal fanfictioner,

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	9. Hospitality

Enchantedlight, Sliver of Melody, Cozy-rozy-etc, Crafty, PyroSprite (Courtney), Emma134, Le Diable Blanc, CandyJMF and Nocturnalwitch – Thank you all for your reviews! They are like little drops of happiness and candy….meh….that didn't sound like me at all….but thank you so much, cause if I didn't have reviews and from all of you, I wouldn't be writing.

Wolfbane2005 – Thank you for the review, and just to answer your question, she hasn't told the x-men yet, just Scott, but when she does, you will know. Hope you like this chapter. xXx

Gatermage – Thanks! Each chapter I try to build up something new. And I love puns, so pun away….pun away…It was a good pun anyway, made me smile.

* * *

What if Ah

Chapter 9 – Hospitality

Jean-Luc looked at Storm in front of him. He felt everything racing back at such a speed he almost couldn't see her anymore because pictures and memories were playing in his mind.

Storm saw this happening to the man and she walked over to him to comfort him like she used to do, but when he saw her moving towards him, he stood up and held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't, Storm. Just tell me why you be here."

Storm nodded and understood why he was being so blunt. He was always blunt when he wanted to know things that he was worried about. He hated small talk and Storm just remembered it well.

"A girl, Rogue, we have reason to believe she is here." Storm said, as she began to sit down on a chair that was in front of his desk. Jean-Luc sat down on his chair again and as he did, he noticed the look in the mans eyes that stood by the door. He knew he was there, he had the second they entered, but this was the first time he paid more than a thieves attention to him. He could tell this man was a mutant, the way he held himself told him that. He also knew this man was tough and was very within himself, but the second Storm mentioned that girl, he changed, he shifted at the door, and there was a flash of something behind his eyes. Jean-Luc just guessed this man was her father or a good close friend.

He got all that from a two second glance at him, and when he turned back to Storm, he saw the sadness and hope in her brown eyes. He was about to open his mouth and tell them that they found a girl, but he remembered. He remembered that Storm, the same woman that sat in front of him, was the reason his sister had fled, she had given her an opening to leave. She was the one who told her that leaving was for the best, for his sister and her loves safety.

He closed his mouth and eyes for a second, before opening them again to speak to her. "An' what 'reason' would dis be, your highness?"

Storm frowned at what he called her, and she looked down at her hands in shame and guilt. Logan just raised an eyebrow at them both, and his forehead crinkled, but he didn't say anything. Storm looked up to meet Jean-Luc's eyes and she saw the hate in them. It was something she had only seen once before. When she had seen him right after his sister had just said goodbye to him and told him that she was leaving forever.

She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth, "The man I am working for now, he detected her mutant DNA, I guess you could say, he detected it here."

Jean-Luc just stared at her and nodded. He smiled and told her gently, yet firmly, "Sorry, but dere are only four mutants 'ere, an' you know who dey are, an' none of dem are called 'Rogue'. If you don't mind, leave mon office 'fore I do something I should have done a long time ago."

Logan growled and walked over to the desk the man sat behind and slammed his fist down onto it. "Look, bub, I know you know somethin', an' if you don't tell me or Storm here what it is, you gunna know what it's like to be the butter that the knife goes through."

Logan had to give the man some credit, during the threat he didn't wince or jump or show any sign of fear. He just sat there, waiting for him to finish.

He turned to Storm, who had put her hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him, and told her, "If you have more questions you know de number, next time, ring, don' come all de way out 'ere from Westchester when I don' even know what you be talkin' 'bout."

Storm nodded and stood up, she knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. She turned and left with Logan next to her, looking extremely pissed off.

Just before Storm opened the door, Jean-Luc stopped them with his voice, "If you need help findin' your way, I'm sure Psylocke will help you, she should be waitin' outside."

Storm nodded and opened the door, leaving there as fast as she could. She saw Betsy and nodded to her and gave her a small smile. Betsy could see how flustered she was and decided to leave her be, she knew never to push her when she's apprehensive because she would only just become angry. By the looks of it Wolverine knew it too. So she turned to him and decided to just let Storm vent for a bit.

"Hey, take it didn't go well then?" She asked lightly.

Logan looked into her eyes and nodded. Her voice was light, but she held a deeper quality to it, like she had had experience in a lot of things. He saw her flash him a smile and he gave a slight Logan like smile to her in return. She turned and began to walk down the hall, the way they had come, giving Logan a nice view of her ass. He smirked and followed her, Storm walking, head down, behind him.

"So what you here looking for?" Betsy knew, she had looked in Wolverines mind, she now knew his name was Logan, or at least that's what he called himself. He had a self healing ability for his natural powers and metal claws which came out of his knuckles, which definitely weren't natural. When she pried his mind to find out why there were here, she saw a flash image of a girl on top of him, it was dark so she could only make out her pale face and the fact his metal claws were imbedded in her chest. She then pulled out of his mind. She didn't know what he and the girl were doing, and as much as she would like to find out, something was stopping her, like a glass wall that only let her peer in to see that one image, but no other. She knew he didn't have mental powers but that wall was strong and she knew that there was no way she could get past it unnoticed.

Logan grunted and shrugged at his jacket. "A friend. Me an' Storm think she might be here, so we're gunna be stayin' here for awhile."

Betsy nodded. She knew that a new girl had just joined the guild, but from what she'd heard, this girl had white hair, and she would have seen that in the memory. "Good to know, Luv. Maybe we could all go out an' party. Things round here get really dull really quickly." It was true to her, to most people what goes on around there would be crazy and unreal, but she'd seen a lot in life, and had already been there and done it herself so after getting shot, mutant powers, thieving, wars and weddings were all just a normal day to her.

"Sounds good." He said as they approached the door they came in and she turned around to look at them, "Wolverine." Logan nodded towards her as his introduced himself.

Betsy smiled and looked up to him, "Well, if we're going by code names, I'm Psylocke."

At this, Storm's head shoot up. But she didn't say anything, just give her a sideways stare. Could this be the Psylocke that she had briefly met with years ago? Maybe it was just her code name, not Betsy. But it wasn't a very normal or common name. but she didn't look like Betsy, she was the same height, but Asian, the Psylocke she had known was British. Storm took a deep breath in as she felt many things crash down on her.

As they stepped outside, Storm walked over to the roses she had seen earlier. She gave a sad smile and knelt down to delicately stroke one. A silent tear ran down her face and Logan walked over to her, as did Psylocke. They both bent down to her, and Storm briefly acknowledged them.

"I…I helped his sister. That's why he is acting the way he is. He is a nice man, very kind, yet very business like." She said, very quietly. This was the first time she had spoken about it, since the Professor.

"Why would he be pissed at you if you helped his sis out?" Logan asked. He felt Betsy stiffen beside him and that told him it wasn't going to be a good answer.

"She wanted to leave…she was in love and scared. So," Storm's voice broke and she rubbed one of her fallen tears into the petals of the pink rose she was facing. "So, I gave her a path. She took it and it broke Jean's heart. She was the only thing he had left."

Logan understood then, he pulled at his jeans so he could sit down on the grass with her. He took out a cigar and was about to light it when Storm grabbed it out of his mouth.

"Logan, I planted these roses and I don't want your smoking to stop them getting the right carbon dioxide they need."

Logan nodded and tucked the cigar back in his pocket.

Storm continued and as she did she cried more, her breathing became harder and she felt like she was trapped in a box which was closing in on her. Yet she couldn't find the walls, couldn't touch them to try and push them out to save her.

"Even if he knows anything about Rogue, which he most likely does, he wont tell me. He wants me to suffer the pain and agony of losing someone like he did." Her tears became sobs and Logan turned to Psylocke and grabbed her by the top of her arm, he led her away from the breaking down Storm and looked up at the grey clouds gathering above them.

His anger had built up and now he needed answers.

"Is she here?" He growled at the purpled haired woman.

Her eyes widened before narrowing at him, her face turning to stone and it was only met with Logan's equally cold stare. "If Jean-Luc didn't tell you, why do you think I will?"

Logan's grip tightened and he pulled her closer to him. "'Cause he didn't see these." At that Logan bought his other hand up and he let his left hand claws pop out in all there glory.

Logan gave her credit, she didn't flinch. She just bought up her right hand and he saw purple flame like energy surround it. He let go of her arm and they both stepped back from each other, neither breaking eye contact.

"Go see Storm. Then leave for awhile. Maybe then you'll find answers."

Logan stared at her for a bit longer. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but so far he liked what ever it was he was seeing. Finally he broke the contact and he sheaved his claws back into his hands. He heard Psylocke take a deep breath out, he then turned and walked over to Storm, who had calmed down a lot now. He took her hand and helped her stand up. She was now holding a small bud of a rose that she had picked from the garden. When they were walking towards the jet he heard Psylocke coming towards them again. He turned around and saw she was about a hundred metres behind them. They both stopped and waited for her to catch up.

When she did she handed Logan a piece of paper. She held her hand in his a bit longer then was needed but he didn't make any movement to let go. She turned to Storm and smiled, her blue eyes sparkled. "Ororo, when that rose has lost its bloom, ring me on that number an' come to that address." Then quickly she turned and ran towards the mansion.

Logan raised an eyebrow as they started to get back on the jet. "Did you tell her your name?" he asked Ororo, and she shook her head. Logan just absently nodded, he needed a beer. All this emotional crap was tiring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate saw black for a second before she saw a bit of light seep through her slightly open eye lids. She let out a groan which caused a hand to touch her shoulder and gently rub it, to comfort her.

She tried to sit up but she felt the same hand hold her down gently. She pushed it away and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" She looked around and saw Bella sitting in a drivers sit of a car, Kate was in the back, with Merci sitting next to her. She looked out the window and saw some trees flying by, the fast image made her feel sick and she held her stomach.

Bella turned and glanced at her before looking back at the road again, "Ya passed out, after going all crazy on me!" she shouted back to her as she drove down a long road, fast.

Kate looked down at her hands, confused and was about to ask something, but then she realised, she didn't have anything to say. How does one react to being told they were crazy and had a fit before passing out? She remembered talking to Bella about some things, Remy was one of them, she also remembered being pushed and her back hitting something hard, but she didn't know what or how.

She felt Merci's hand touch her shoulder, but she flinched away, making Merci sit back and take her hand away. Kate turned to her to apologise, "Ah'm sorrah. Ah don't know what's goin' on……Ah wish ah nevah woke up. Ah wanna go home, ah wanna……Ah wanna remember." She bought her knees up to her chest and she felt tears coming down her cheeks. She felt Merci change her sitting position uncomfortably, and she heard Bella sigh. As they turned a sharp corner her small body swayed and hit against the car door lightly, it didn't hurt, it just made her feel stupid.

She began to think in the silence that was in the car. Only this morning she was kicking Remy's butt, she felt strong and confident and happy, but now she was crying and weak and she hated it. Wiping away her tears she looked out the window with blurry eyes and saw a massive mansion. She knew it was the LeBeau estate, but it would never cease to amaze her, it was huge and so glorious. She sat down properly and took a couple of deep breaths and made a silent promise to herself to never be this fragile again.

She remembered one thing and decided to ask the two girls something. "Are any of ya'll mutants too?"

Merci's eyes widened and she made a sort of gagging noise. At that Bella snorted and glanced back round to Kate. "Nah, me an' Merci ein't, but some of us are, but dat be dere stories to tell. Not ours."

Kate nodded. She liked Bella, she was blunt and didn't sugar coat things and that's what she needed. Kate looked out the window again and saw the mansion closer and clearer now. She looked up at the grey clouds, rapidly disappearing from the sky above the mansion. She found this slightly weird and she frowned. She then spotted a big black object rising from behind some trees that were far behind the mansion. She widened her eyes and tried to guess what it was. It seemed like a plane of some sorts and she saw it glisten before it quickly fled high and fast away from the mansion.

She looked over to Merci who was just looking out the front window, she wondered what it was and remembered she had seen something like it before, this morning or afternoon, she wasn't sure. She looked down at the watch she had got and saw that it was nearly five. Sighing, she remembered dinner was at half five.

She wondered why things like this were happening to her. Were things always gunna be like this? Had her life always been so complicated? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. They had driven up to the garage now and Bella and Merci were gathering their things and starting to get out, so Kate followed and grabbed a bag that was by her foot. She looked down into it as she got out and saw a box in which she guessed had a pair of shoes in them. Like most of the bags Merci had.

Stepping out of the car she was greeted with a pissed off looking man, he was bald and had a small goatee. She remembered him, she had seen him around, but didn't know who he was. He walked up to Merci and gave her a light, delicate kiss on the lips before hugging her and whispering something to her. Kate took this in and guessed that this was Henri.

She saw Merci gasp and look over to her before turning back to the man and hugging him quickly and handing him her bags. Kate smiled at Henri's reaction, he sort of looked down at them like they were a bomb then sighed and started to walk back to the Mansion like a child who just got told he had to tidy his room.

Merci walked over to her and smiled. Something in the smile made Kate wearily. And she narrowed her eyes.

"Dat was Henri. De love o' my life." She said, jokingly. Kate eased up but didn't let her guard down. Kate smiled and she handed her bag to Merci.

"Am ah goin' crazy, or did ah see a plane leavin' here?" She asked. After all, she wasn't sure if that was an every day thing around here. After all they were a guild of thieves, who knew what normal was to them?

"Jus' some people wantin' somethin' we don't ave." Merci said simply.

"Oh. Is that normal round here?" Kate asked casually.

"Meh……It happens every now an' again. But anyway, dinner in couple minutes an' we wanna get dere 'fore everyone else does." Merci smiled and turned, Bella followed her and she held a couple bags in her hands. Kate looked up at the place where the plane had taken off and she looked back at the Mansion. Smiling she followed, and she had a sudden thought, what was going on with her? This voice, was it the old her or something else? She looked at her bare hands and hoped it was something else. She didn't think she could handle the fact that she was so…..inhuman in her past life.

She caught up with Bella and Merci and she joined in on their conversation. "So we all got bets goin' on when Henri gunna ask Merci to marry 'im. You want in? So far we got 'bout three million in de pot."

Kate's eyes widened and she nodded. She would have to watch Henri at dinner, by the sounds of it, to them three million wasn't a lot but wasn't pocket money either, to her she was sure that her new life would be pretty good if she won that bet.

As they entered the Mansion she was hit with a great smell of food, only then did she realise how hungry she actually was. She ran a hand through her hair and as they reached the kitchen she saw Remy, he smiled at her and winked, causing Kate to smile and blush. When Remy saw Bella his smile fell and if his eyes weren't covered in those damn glasses, she would have seen something flash in his red eyes, but she didn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was dark, he couldn't really see where everything was, but he knew what was where. This wasn't the first time he had just sat in the darkness.

He had always sat in the darkness when he was a boy. His brother was afraid of the dark so he knew he wouldn't come in when he didn't have the lights on.

Now though, he was trying to forget. Forget everything, his family, his powers, and maybe if he was lucky, his dead girlfriend. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened, if only he wasn't helping those children! He would have seen what she was doing and stopped her. He knew it was stupid, but he needed her, he just felt empty and colder….his powers were going crazy. The other day he froze his pencil during a test. And that day he had formed a layer of ice over his hand.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, running it down the side of his face, he sucked in a breath as he felt how cold it was. He needed help.

He heard a slight buzzing sound that he only knew as Kitty's phasing. He didn't move though to greet her, he just continued to stare at nothing in front of him. He felt the sofa move next to him, he guessed Kitty had sat next to him.

Kitty sat there, not knowing quite what to do, she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. She had always had a thing for him, but he was so happy with Rogue, she never wanted to wreck that. Now she felt guilty for what had happened, while they were fighting for their lives and dieing, she had gone to Chicago with some of the younger students and looked after them at her parents' home.

"Bobby….Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked him quietly, finding her voice, but it was still shaky.

"Thinking." Was his simple curt reply.

Kitty shifted, he wasn't making it easy, but she never expected it to be, "How's….how's that going?"

"I...I keep thinking back at all the things that I could have done, that...that could have saved her. But, butnone of them….none, can save her now." He said, anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said lightly, she hated seeing him like this. Putting her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off violently.

"Why couldn't you have been there? You could have phased her! Saved her! But you weren't, you didn't! You weren't there….." he turned and hugged her in his strong arms, he was crushing her but all he could do was cry.

Kitty didn't know what to do, she just put her arms around him and patted his back lightly, while he cried and held on to her.

She heard him mumbling words like, 'Why' and 'Oh God'. Her heart broke as she felt waves of pity and sadness out towards him. She hushed him and made soft calming noises hoping to help him.

She remembered the words that Jean had told them, the words thatRogue had given as her last. "At least she saved all of you, she died...she dieda hero."

Bobby sat back and pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he felt that things were going to be tough, everything he had ever loved and felt so strongly for had been taken away from him, his family, his girlfriend and his bestfriend. He gave a weak smile, and Kitty returned it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was sitting round the big table. They were in a fancy room full of dark oak furniture and antiques, although this room would have usually been looked at as overpowering it didn't feel like it when it was filled with all these people, laughing, eating and talking.

Kate smiled and took a bite into a bit of the bread she had in her hands. Next to her was Henri, who was currently holding hands with Merci under the table. And on the other side of her was Bella. She looked over to her and smirked, nodding her head over to the happy couple. Bella nodded at her and they let out a laugh. Kate had agreed with the bet and now had May fifteenth. Bella leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"God, I hope me and Rem' didn't look like dat when we were datin'." Bella glanced over to Remy and smirked. Kate looked over at him too, he was looking down into his soup as someone Kate didn't know was telling him something, he had long golden blonde hair, which was tided back in a pony tail, and long sideburns. She didn't know why, but she felt something unfamiliar in her stomach. She only hoped it was the spicy food.

Remy was busy trying to ignore Lapin, he turned to the man and frowned.

"Why you hidin' yor' eyes? Everyone know what dey like, no one cares." Lapin said, he was a good friend, his cousin, but sometimes he butted in on things that he didn't want him to.

"Not everyone, mon amie." He looked up at Kate who was taking a sip of water and smiling at Bell while she told her something, which caused her to let out a laugh.

Lapin saw this and smirked. "Remy hidin' dem from de newbie? Intrestin'."

Remy glared at him, "Shut up. Remy jus' don't wanna freak 'er out by showin' 'er mon demon eyes."

Lapin laughed and picked up his drink, he took a sip before talking to Remy again. "Freak 'er out? She be de on who burnt Emil's eye brows off? She be a walkin' supernova. An' yo' scared dat yo eyes will be a problem?"

Remy just turned back to his dinner and gave a lopsided smirk as he remembered Emil coming back without any eyebrows.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Kate went to leave, she was caught up by Merci, she flicked a long bit of her blonde hair over her shoulder and giggled up at Henri who was standing behind her, with his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Jean-Luc wants to speak wit' yo'. Henri 'ere will show yo' were 'is office is, I'm off to get ready." With that she turned and gave Henri a quick kiss, and winked at Kate. She waved and began to walk away.

Kate smiled at Henri and he gave her a nod. She knew that he was going to be hard to befriend. He had this sort of vibe coming off him, she was taken aback by the change. On second he was happy and smiling with Merci and now he was kind of cold. She guessed that Merci had a big effect on him.

"So why Jean-Luc wanna see meh?" she asked casually.

"He jus' wants to welcome you, I'm guessin'."

"Kay……So……" She was beginning to feel really uncomfortable, she began picking at her skin on her hands, she wondered if that was a bad habit she had.

"Yo' remeberin' anythin'?" Henri asked her politely. He seemed curious but he tried to hide it by asking like he didn't really care.

"A couple thin's. Ya got the net here? Maybe I could google some of the thin's, see if that can help meh." She asked Henri, which she got a warm smile from him.

"Yo' best bet is to ask Theo, he be de one who deals wit de computer thin's. if yo want, I'll talk to 'im, I got bout 3 hours to spare, only take me half hour to get ready." Henri was trying to be friendly, he still didn't really trust her, she had taken down several of their men without even moving. But she didn't seem like she wasn't going to do that again, and she was part of the guild now, and if Jean-Luc trusted her, that was enough for him.

They turned round a corner, both had been silent for a while now, and Henri stopped at a door. Kate stopped too and suddenly she started to panic and get nervous.

Henri put is hand on her shoulder. "Don' worry, he's not gunna bite or yell or anythin'."

Kate looked up to him and nodded. Before knocking on the door and entering before she got a reply.

The first thing she noticed was that Jean-Luc was looking at a picture of something she couldn't see. He looked sad and guilt. She walked over to his desk and sat down. Quickly he shoved the picture into his draw and turned to look at Kate.

He smiled and his eyes turned from the sad brown they were into warm and calmness. "Well, les get dis started off. Welcome, you be de newest member of de Thieves Guild. How yo' trainin' goin'?"

Kate smiled and nodded, "It's good, ah didn't think ah had it in meh. Remy's really nice, an' is helpin' meh a lot."

"Bon, bon. So hows everything else?" He asked, he rested his arms on the table in front of him and looked into her eyes.

Where to begin? A lot of things had been happening over that past week. Had it really been a week?

"Well, ah'm havin a couple problems wit' the fact ah can't speak French….Ah've remembered a couple things, but none of it makes sense. Theres somethin' inside meh that ah can't control an' ah have no idea what ta do. But, Merci is the greatest person ah've met. Or at least the greatest person ah can remember, ya all so nice ta meh, givin' meh a home, inviting meh inta ya family." She said, everything was out. All her worried, all the problems she had. And she felt so much better now, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She looked up and saw Jean-Luc looking at her, she felt comforted by his presence. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well lets see what we can do." He took out a bit of paper and jotted down a number and handed it to her, "Dis is de number of a woman who is in de Guild, she's a mutant with physic powers, she will help you out with your mental problems." Kate took the paper from him and saw the name above the number. 'Betsy Braddock.' "De French, I don't think dat will be much of a problem, none of us speak it all de time, we only slip in petite words, which you will pick up after awhile." He smiled. "An' with dese memories, I'm sure dere be somethin' we can do."

"Henri said that a guy called Theo could help me search the net." She saw Jean-Luc smile and nod.

"Oui, he be de computer genius of de Guild. I'll make sure you have a computer an' de internet installed in yo' room." He replied. Kate was shocked by how much he was willing to give her and help her. He opened another draw and pulled out a folder.

"Dis is yo' new life Kate, in 'ere is yo' birth certificate, a credit card wit unlimited spendin' money, an' I.D cards etcetera." Kate's mouth gaped open.

"Oh mah gawd, Ya too kind ta meh. Why are ya doin' all this for meh?"

Jean-Luc smiled warmly at her and stood up, he walked round the desk and handed her the folder. "Cause you be part of de family now." Kate smiled up at his and took the folder he had given her. She stood up and hugged him.

Jean-Luc was taken aback. He hadn't been hugged in years, not since his sister was still here, Jean-Luc had to admit to himself, that this girl was just like his sister, and he smiled to himself and hugged her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you liked it! It might be awhile til I update again, so sorry! But hopefully not too long, it wont be longer then 2 weeks. I hope.

Please Review, cause there the reason Im still writing. Thanks xXx

Your loyal fanfictioner,

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	10. Sharpening

Pagan-Angel13 – Thank you Stace, you review made me really happy, and I'm so happy you think I'm a good writer! I really hope you like this chapter and I'm so pleased you think I'm staying true to the characters, because that's a major worry of mine, that I was making the characters so different and people wouldn't like that. Thank you again!

Tinuviel-telcontar – I'm sorry that you don't like the name, but it is only a temporary thing, I promise. But thank you for the review, I really love them, and I love them when they have constructive things in them, I'm not a big fan of the name Kate either, I keep on writing Rogue every time I mention her, so if you notice I've done that it's just because I choose a name I didn't love so I would remember to change it back at some point.

Sakura5tar, XmasInHolliwood, enchantedlight, Sliver of Melody, gatermage and cozy-rozy-etc – Thank you for the reviews!

CandyJMF – I'm sorry I made you cry! But also happy cause it just makes me realise that my story is actually having that effect on people. Again, thank you for the review, and I'm so happy you thought that chapter was the best, cause I had a bit of trouble with it at the start, it just didn't flow right to me, but now I see that I worried for nothing!

Wolfbane2005 – don't worry, just wait til the next chapter ;-)

Freak87 – Yeah, I wanted to give a little bit of sympathy to Kitty, because after X3, by the look of the trailer, I think a lot of Rogue fans will not be liking her much. So I want to kind of weave in X3 into my story even though it isn't out yet lol. I loved your review, rarely do I get long reviews like that, but I love them when I do! Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

What if Ah

Chapter 10 – Sharpening

Sitting on her chair in her room, she spun around on it. She continued to spin around on it till she felt herself start to slide off it a little bit. She reached out and grabbed onto her desk to slow and stop herself. Tilting her mouth she looked at the complicated computer system that was sitting in front of her. She knew how to use a computer, it came natural and she instantly went to a blank document and went to type her name at the top of it but had to stop when she realised that her name didn't start with an R. she wondered why her fingers had instantly gone to this place and started to type something she didn't even know, she just put it down to a reflex action and hit the backspace button a couple times to get rid of the small black letter.

After she had closed down the document and connected to the internet, she mentally thanked Theo for setting everything up for her while she was in training this morning. She went to Google and was going to type in something but had to stop when she couldn't think of anything to search. Frowning, she began to spin on her chair and that's how she got there.

Now, when her mind had stopped spinning, she typed in 'Logan' she remembered that name from her memories, she just hoped the answer would pop up. She growled when she saw a picture of a car and a college. She moved the mouse over to where it felt comfortable and scrolled down.

When she got to the seventh page and still nothing that sparked anything she went to the top of the page and typed in next to 'Logan', 'Wolverine'. When she ever thought the name, that one seemed to pop out of nowhere, so she was about to press enter when she heard a knocking on the door, spinning on her chair and turned to face the closed door.

"Yeah?" she called out to who ever was behind it.

The door still remained closed and heard a guy behind it huff before calling out to her. "Could yo' help Remy? He be stuck wit' somethin' at de moment."

Smiling she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. She was greeted by Remy who was struggling to hold several bags and a box. Kate smiled and reached out and took the box from his hands. She found it was quite light, but awkward to hold. She smiled at him, "Where ta?" she asked him lightly.

Remy looked down at his feet for a second then looked up at her, a big toothy smile on his face, and his eyes still hid behind those glasses that Kate really wished she could just rip off and stamp on them. Remy sensed her feelings and he smirked, his hand coming up to make sure his glasses where covering his eyes properly.

"Just down de hall, thanks to yo, Tante Mattie redecoratin' every room in dis wing." He pointed down the hall and began to walk down the hall, he glanced behind to check if she was following. "Yo' feelin' okay? Remy sorry if he pushed yo' too hard dis mornin'."

Kate laughed and her eyes brightened, "Nah, ah'm fine! Ah feel great actually."

Remy looked at her for just a little bit longer then necessary, "Mon Deau, to be eighteen again." He let out a laugh that made Kate feel weak at the knees and she was glad to see that they had come to the door they were heading too.

"Why do ya think ah'm eighteen?" she asked, she mentally smacked herself for her stupid flirting. He must think ah'm a complete child with a silly crush! She looked at her feet and knew she was blushing.

"Cause," He opened the door with his foot and flicked on the switch. "Dat's what Remy put on yo' birth certificate."

Kate's eyes widened. "Ya did mah birth certificate?" Remy smirked and nodded. "Ya the reason mah name is 'Katherine Christine Rose'?" she saw Remy smirk widen, "Oh mah gawd! Ah can't believe ya gunna let meh suffer with a name as stupid as that for the rest of mah life!"

She walked over to the bed and put the box on it. When she turned round she saw Remy laughing as he placed different bags in different places in the room, one by the door, one by the balcony, one by a wardrobe. "Ya think it's funny?"

"Actually, Katherine, Remy think it be de perfect name for you. Means Pure, it be Greek. Christine……Remy like dat name." Remy smirked and turned round after putting down his last bag, only to lose it when he was met with the deep green eyes of Kate. He felt his face moving down, closer to hers. He felt his jaw tense then slacken and open a bit, he tilted his head to the left slightly and he felt her hands on the side of his face and was about to meet her lips when he suddenly felt his glasses being moved, but before he could react he knew it was too late and he could clearly see Kate without the dark tint to her.

He saw her bright green eyes in all their glory and he saw her take a gasp and only then he realised that she could see his eyes.

Kate was looking into the most intoxicating eyes she had ever seen, even though she couldn't remember things from longer then nine days ago, she was certain that no one had eyes like him. They were such a shining black, they looked like pure black melted coal and they contrasted with his crimson eyes that kept flashing. She wished she could just stare at them for ages. Her hands rested on the side of his head and she just stared into his eyes, forgetting that they actually belonged to a person, more so, Remy LeBeau who was standing only inches away.

"Like what yo' see chere?" She jumped back and ringed out her hands quickly in a nervous sort of way. She then shoved them in her pockets and looked down from his burning gaze.

"Ah'm sorrah. Ah should have known not ta do that, if ya wanted them to be a secret ah should have respected that. Ah'm sorrah." Kate said, she began to panic, what if Remy wasn't happy now and they made her leave? Where would she go? Her thoughts were interrupted when Remy put his hand on her bare shoulder.

Remy felt suddenly drained. He looked down at his hand and saw pink flame light then quickly fade. Then he noticed his veins were popping up out of the surface of his skin and he heard a squelching sound that was making him felt sick and faint. He began to worry and quickly stepped back from Kate. What was she doing to him? Is this one of her powers? Did she even know she was doing it?

She looked as shocked as she did. She grabbed her head and looked up to see Remy panting. "Was dat Kate havin' a flashback? A memory? It weren't lahke de other times but Kate remember somthin's dat she didn't knw 'fore." She suddenly realised the way she was speaking. Putting a hand to her mouth she gasped.

Remy looked at her with wide eyes and a raised eye brow. Was she speaking like him now? "What de hell is goin' on?" he said before stalking out the room. Kate was about to follow, but she saw the bit of paper on her desk that Jean-Luc had given her. She tilted her head at the name and number and picked up her phone, by her computer and began to dial the number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Betsy was woken up by her phone ringing. She sighed and dragged a hand across her eyes and picked up the phone. "'Lo?" she asked, she didn't sense who it was when she cast out her senses before.

She heard a girl on the other end suck in a breath of air and reply, "Hey, er….Jean-Luc gave meh this number to ring, cause of some problems ah've been havin'."

"Okay, what ya doin' today?" Betsy asked, she didn't have anything to do today, may as well help out some one from the guild.

Betsy sensed her surprise, she obviously wasn't expecting her to agree and meet up with her so soon. "Nothin'."

"Good, I'll come round the mansion an' we'll talk over lunch, meet me outside on the patio round…oneish?" she said getting up and kicking her feet off of the bed.

"'Kay, thank ya." The girl said, Betsy smiled at her, she guessed she was kind of new to the guild.

"Nah, t'is fine. I'll see ya then. Bye." She hung up the phone before the girl could reply and then looked out her window, it seemed around ten, maybe eleven. Sighing she got up and walked to her shower, ignoring the guy in her bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate walked down the stairs towards the patio, she ran a hand through her hair then wiped her sweaty hands on her dark blue jeans. She looked up and out the patio doors and saw a woman sitting with her back to her on one of the chairs. She stepped down the last step and pulled at her hands, before growling and making her hands into fists and telling herself to stop doing it!

She stepped outside and felt the cool air hit her face. She relaxed slightly and walked round the table and gave a small nod to the woman before extending her hand.

"Hey, ah'm Kate, are ya Besty?" She asked politely and when she saw the woman smile and nod she sat down and shook her hand. Betsy seemed nice, she had a warm Asian face with long deep dark purple hair which Betsy thought was a bit strange, but she remembered the two platinum streaks in her hair which made her rethink what is strange or not.

"'Lo Kate. I've heard some things 'bout you. Let's get on with this eh?" Kate nodded and smiled, she didn't like sugar coating things anyway. "Okay, whats been bothering you?"

Kate looked uncomfortable, but she decided just to get on with it, and if they thought she was crazy, maybe she could just sit in a corner and listen to the voices in her head. "Ah heard someone talkin' ta meh, and then ah freak out. Fire blazin' an' all."

Betsy just froze and looked slightly strangely at her before nodding and casting out her senses. She found a very blank canvas on top but as she tried to look deeper she felt something push her away. She decided to try again later, right now she had a girl to talk to. "Okay, so you're a mutant." Kate flinched slightly but nodded. "What powers do you have?"

Kate winced and sat there thinking for a second, "Err……Ah make fire, ah can float……ah read Tante Mattie's mahnd……an' thin mornin', ah touched Remy, an' ah….ah swear ah sucked a bit of him out of him an put it inta meh. Does that sound wrong?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow. "Altogether? Kind of. But separately it sounds like, pyrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis and the last one sounds a little bit absorbtion. All of those seem a little bit strange together, but there normal separately, well, if you can call us normal."

"How can you help meh?" Kate looked her in the eyes and she saw that she didn't want to control whatever she had, she wanted to get rid of her powers. Betsy was going to be damned if she let such a powerful girl like this have her powers taken away, this girl could be untouchable if she trained and controlled them.

"I can help you by entering your mind and going to the control centre for the mutant powers, there is a certain part of the mind dedicated just to our mutant powers, what they are, how they work, how powerful, how to control, and its all around here-" she reached out and touched Kate head, just above and behind her right ear. "See, people who aren't mutants, that part of there brain is useless, it does, basically nothing, but with us, it's everything."

Kate nodded and understood what she was saying, "So you go in mah head and flick a switch to make it all stop?"

Betsy smiled and crossed her leg over the over one under the table, "Kind of, but it wont stop, the powers will still be there, only you can turn them off and on when ever you want or need. It will take some time, especially with absorbtion, I've never had to help control that mutation before, but we should be all fine and good after about a couple sessions."

She saw Kate smile and she felt her mind working out everything, she seemed happy and pleased that she wasn't insane or anything and that she wouldn't have to walk around covering herself up head to toe or locked in a room or anything. Betsy smirked as she remembered what she had to go through with Remy one time and she felt that may happen with Kate. Betsy also felt a wave of fear, she opened herself up to it a bit more and searched through it to find out it was a fear of self. She feared that if she was powerful now, when she didn't have full potential of her powers, what would she be like when she did?

Kate looked up and nodded "'Kay, when can we start?"

Betsy liked this girl, every second she said or did something new and she liked what it was, she was powerful, she had this experience feeling about her, even though she didn't remember anything. She had this leave me alone, I'll only let you near if I know you can take care of yourself thing going on. Betsy's smirk widened and sat up. "Right now if you want. You haven't eaten much in the last couple hours have you?" her voice getting a new slightly panicked serious tone to it.

Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Good, now first I need you to relax, think of something that helps you relax." Betsy used this technique a lot, not only did it help them relax, it also made her see what it was that helped them relax for future reference if needed. She opened her mind out to her and she felt that familiar sense of being covered in warm water. She was Remy sitting across from Kate, he was looking at roses and she was chewing on what she could only guess what Remy's cooking, Betsy remembered and would recognise the taste it anywhere. "Now count backward from five." Betsy didn't need them to do that, she just liked to prepare them, it was kind of a courtesy.

"Fhive…..fhore…..three…..ta….." before she could reach one, Betsy entered her mind, she was only on the surface. She would have to work hard for some reason to get deeper, she pushed her way through and felt certain things creep and tighten around her but finally she reached the section she had named the "Mute box".

She looked around and closed her eyes to arrange it into a something she could work with, it slowly faded and turned into a big control room, she walked over the smallest section, it had a big friendly sign above it saying 'Telepathy' she was used to that and looked down at the different switches and buttons, she smiled at the minds sense of humour. She had been doing this for ages so she knew how to use everything and she began. She tuned and changed a lot of things and was startled by the fact that this space was new and didn't fit in with the mind properly. She just ignored this and moved in closer, she felt herself sway and herself start to sweat. That was enough for today. She had fixed and got everything in Telepathy sorted out. She walked over to a spot and slowly tweaked something; she altered it so nearly all her mutant energy was focused on the telepathy part of her powers.

She slowly reared out and closed their connection.

She grabbed and balanced Kate as she slumped forward. Kate slowly regained herself and held her stomach. "Ah can see why ya wanted ta know if ah ate….mah stomach's killin' meh."

Betsy sat down and stared at the girl while she focused herself. She was a puzzle. Half those powers were not her given ones. The room was set out differently, what she could figure out was that her main power was absorbtion and the extra room for the powers she borrows. But the problem was, she had never seen or heard of any case where a mutant absorbs someone's powers and keeps them for longer then a day. This girl had them still in her, and by the looks of it, they weren't going to be leaving.

Grabbing her chin and resting her elbow on the table, she began to wonder where this girl came from, and if she was related somehow to the people who had come looking for their person. The X-men…..she'd have to look into that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remy was sitting in a misty dark room, well it wasn't misty, it was smoke, and it wasn't a room, it was a bar. He couldn't really make much out except his cards and the table. He trusted everyone that sat around the table, he trusted them, so he knew they were all cheating just as much as he was. This game was pointless, everyone was going to win the way they were going, the guy to his left picked up a card and slipped it in his own hand, then so simply and unnoticeably he placed two down. Remy saw though, he always did, he just sighed to himself and lightly charged his cards out of boredom then withdrew the energy and continued to do this until the game was over.

They all just decided to throw their cards on the table at the same time, there was no way anyone would win, so the games always finished like this. No one lost, no one won. Remy had to admit to himself though, that he liked it that way. Sure you could never win, but you could never lose either, he liked the slight challenge that hid in the game.

He coughed and stood up, and shook out his hand for a second before reaching out to the bar that was near them, he grabbed the first drink that reached his hand and sat down again only this time he sat back in his chair and took a gulp of the drink.

"So, Theo, you an' Bell be gettin' pretty close." He heard Henri joke from across the table. Theo was sitting next to him and Remy felt him stiffen and sensed his anxiety. He smirked and took another gulp before placing it one the table and grabbing a hand full of cards and shuffling them.

Theo gave an uncomfortable laugh and took a quick glance at Remy, everyone knew they had a past, but also knew that neither spoke of it or cared about it anymore, yet it was still strange to others to talk about it, especially around either one of them.

Remy smirked at this, "Non, you speak, don' worry 'bout Remy an' Bell, Remy want to hear dis."

Theo relaxed and smiled "Well you know, she needed her computer fixin' an' some info on dis one guy, so we were spending 'lot of time together. Thin's jus' sort of 'appened."

"An' 'ow long dis been goin' on for?"

"Bout duex months."

There were nods going round the table and Remy just looked past them, his mind started to wonder as Theo was talking to the rest of the guys. He wondered what happened that morning. Kate had just touched him and suddenly he felt weak and slowly he felt himself be pulled and drained. He wondered if these were part of her crazy powers. She already had three that didn't relate to each other, why not have another one?

He touched the area where she had and found no mark or anything abnormal. He wondered for a second if he imagined it all, but then thought that wasn't true, because they way she had started to act and talk after she let go wasn't his mind. She had started talking like him, accent and all and for a second, Remy could swear he saw her eyes flash black and red, just like his.

Wiping his head, he decided that she didn't know what was happening either. So maybe he should just let it go, but he couldn't help shake the feeling of worry that it might happen every time she touched someone.

He couldn't figure her out. She was so innocent yet she had so much power that it wasn't possible, but there she was. And she couldn't help but grab his attention. She had so many things about her that were left unexplained that he doubted, he would even know, one was her hair. It was such a smooth long hair that was dark and rich, yet it had two massive streaks running down the front. He had never seen anything like it, it wasn't like going grey, they were platinum white. The only thing he could guess was that she either dyed her hair, but if she did, wouldn't her roots be growing brown by now? The other was stress, that in her past she had been put through so much stress and anguish that it had turned her like that. But that must have been a hell of a lot of stress to turn her hair that white, and what kind of stress could it have been? It wouldn't be something like losing a loved one. It would be such an unearthly pain that it was imposable to imagine.

He couldn't tell you how many hours he had spent searching the internet trying to find something on or about or that even slightly related to her. The only thing he got was a picture with lots of people in it from a place called Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It had every student and teacher in it, and there were a lot, so the persons face was only tiny. Yet it had two white streaks of hair and he could kind of make out that the rest of her hair was very dark brown. He didn't know if it was her, and he didn't even have a name to go with the picture so he wasn't going to go around betting on it.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly nine. They had all missed dinner. But he knew none of them cared; they would all just order a pizza in later. This was how things like this usually worked out. He looked over to Henri and smirked at his distant expression. But what he didn't notice was Emil smirking at him because he had just had the exact same look just moments ago.

"Thinkin' bout de femme, homme?" Henri instantly snapped out of it and turned his focus onto his brother.

"Oui, jus' thinkin' were I'm gunna take 'er next week, it be our deux year of datin' den." Some of the guys just groaned, but Henri ignored them and just smiled. Remy knew how in love Merci and Henri were and he was pleased and happy for them, the only thing was Remy was in on the bet, but he still had a couple months, so he hoped they could wait before either one of them proposed.

"How 'bout DeShangy's?" Theo spoke up. DeShangy's was one of the most richest and snobbish places around, yet it was a great place to go on brilliant dates that you want to end happily. They treated you perfectly, because if they didn't they would get fired, and who wanted to risk one of the best paying jobs in New Orleans? The LeBeau's were well known there so they were able to get short notice bookings, it also helped to be one of the main funders of the restaurant.

Henri nodded and then walked out whist taking his phone out of his pocket. When he left the others started to slowly get up and get ready to leave as well. When they got outside and into their shared jeep so they could get back to the mansion, Henri was driving, he was the only one who had had only one drink that night, Henri called back to all of them.

"So dose guys who came de other day, dey be de X-men, I feel honoured." Henri joked. They had once had some business with them, but none of them had ever met.

"Oui, dey looking for one of dere members. But dere no way dat it be our Jane Doe 'ere." One of the other guys spoke out, Remy turned to see that it was Emil.

"'Ow you know dat?" Remy asked, panic ran threw him, what if Kate was who they wanted and she would remember everything and they would take her away? He felt his eyes grow hot and he tried to calm down.

"Come on 'King of Hearts', you not be obbsessin' over one single femme?" Emil said, he was watching Remy's face very carefully, trying to figure out what as going on with him.

"Non, jus' wonderin' Remy de one trainin' 'er, maybe 'er bein' an' X-man will explain 'ow good she is, at defence an' stuff, not anythin' else, well Remy sure she would be good at others thin's but… Remy don't… know…" Remy nearly hit himself for sounding so stupid but just ended up cursing himself mentally.

Emil noticed this and smirked to himself again, he was sitting upfront with Henri and he turned to him and nudged him, Henri smirked back at him, yet he still looked forward at the road.

"De femme dey want be different, Betsy says dey want a girl wit' all brown hair, no streaks, brown eyes an' six scars on 'er chest an' back." Remy frowned at this description. But he was slightly pleased, the top that she wore when she worked out with him had straps around the neck and lower back, so he had seen her back, it was all clear and no scars or anything. Plus the fact that top really showed off her figure and a lot of skin. He smiled as he remembered the memory of her wearing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate was in the living room with Merci and Betsy watching some movie, Kate wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy nursing her headache. Betsy told her it was normal but it still annoyed her to no end, it was like a book being pushed on her head.

She tried to focus on other things, she looked around the room and saw another person she didn't know had just entered the room. She smiled at her and the woman gave a slight nod to acknowledge her. She came over and Kate saw her short spiky hair had blue highlights, and she had a small star tattoo next to her eye. She briefly wondered why people had a thing with tattooing things next to or over their eyes but her thoughts were broken when the woman spoke.

"Jean-Luc wants me to help you with something. Follow me." She had a slight crisp Irish accent and it had a gentle tone and sounded serious though. She turned round and Kate stood up and followed her. They walked down a couple halls then she pointed Kate into a push door. Inside was walls covered in metal plates and buttons and knobs. Kate wondered what everything was but as the light from the door began to close as the door did, the woman flicked on a light and showed her it was a room full of safe doors.

Kate breathed in yet she was still shocked at this room, she knew they were thieves and this is what they did, but she never thought she'd be allowed to do this.

"My name is Elfofee, don't ask, me 'rents were very strange, just call me Elf. I'm here to teach you how to crack some of the easiest locks, well easy one to me." She let out a short laugh and walked over to a cupboard and took out a small tool belt with some strange looking equipment in. She handed it to Kate and walked over to one of the big dark metal safes in the middle of the room. They past a white stand which held a glass box on top of it, Kate didn't really need to guess what that was for.

When they got to it, Elf took the belt from Kate and wrapped it around Kate's waist and buckled it up. She took one tool out and handed it to her.

"Try and open this safe. Go on, just give it a go." Elf said, she was warm and her voice was casual, yet Kate felt that something wasn't right, like this was a silent test she didn't even know.

Kate turned to the safe and looked at the tool in her hand, it was heavy and had a crooked top, she looked at the safe and lifted her free hand to the handle and gave it a big tug and it opened without her even pulling it. She stepped back and put the tool back into her belt and turned to Elf. She had a smile and was nodding.

"I like you." She said as she pointed a finger at her. "You seem to know what you're doing, yet you have no idea." Elf wasn't making any sense but Kate just nodded. "Okay, let's see how you work with an actual locked one of these." She said and pushed the door shut and slowly it closed and made a flat bang when it did. She quickly grabbed the handle and pushed it around and grabbed another knob and moved it up and twirled a dial. She rounded and smiled at Kate then left her to figure out what to do. She just looked at the safe and shook her head.

"Ah'm not even gunna try. 'Cause ah know ah need ya help, 'cause the only thang ah know 'bout thang is that ah need to open it."

Elf's smile widened and looked as if she was going to hug her. "Yes! Finally, someone who isn't afraid to ask for help, you don't know how many guys have spent hours trying before they gave up. I think I might like teaching you."

Kate gave a confused and weak smile, she was sure they might be there for awhile, but she was excited about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it is, my new chapter, hopefully it won't be long before my next chapter is posted, I have it already written out, it just depends on my coursework, all of it has to be handed in on Friday! I'm anxious as hell lol.

Your obedient fanfictioner,

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	11. Awakening

Pagan-Angel13 – thank you again, so much! Your reviews are great and really assure me that the different things I put in my stories are actually working and that reactions I want, I am getting. Elf will appear more and more later, so I'm so happy that you like her, because I don't like making OC's just in case people don't like them or anything. Your reviews are so brilliant and I am so thankful you are telling me how everything is working and how much you like it, it's so supportive and it really proves that the things I write are working and people are liking them and like you said, it's so reassuring, one of the best things a person can get is a positive review and I've gotten two amazing ones from you!

Gatermage – Nah, I like the name Kate, I wouldn't choose it if I didn't, its just that if I had a name I like more then Marie, I wouldn't change it and it would annoy people. But if I call her Kate it will be okay for the time being, but it will be changed, I'm sorry if my comment insulted anyone called Kate, it's a lovely name, I just like Marie better. Anyway thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter, please don't hate me for what I do!

Enchantedlight, speaker4thesilent, Wolfbane2005 and QueenNarca – Thanks for the review, and here's the next chapter for you.

Musical Chaos – Lol, that's funny, yet I'm worried about who you are saying that to :-s

FluidDegree – Thanks, I'm glad to know you like my story, and don't worry, there will be loads more Romy tension later on.

Please, no one hate me! I'm sorry, but it has to be done!

* * *

What if Ah

Chapter Eleven – Awakening

Ororo got home about four in the morning, Logan went straight to the danger room to vent his frustration but Ororo just went into the kitchen to get some water, then she was going to go to her garden and plant some more flowers she had bought and tidy up and look after all her other ones. She held the rose in her hand lightly, so not to crush it, she would have to find a place for it in her garden.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Jean sitting on one of the high stools. She was crying into her cup of tea, Ororo got worried very quickly and rushed over to grab her cup out of her hand, to find that it was freezing cold.

"What's the matter Jean?" She asked, her warm accent, thick with kindness, only made Jean feel worse and she let out a sob. Ororo put her arm around her and rubbed her back, she felt the tensed muscles and wondered if maybe her and Scott had gotten into a fight.

Jean picked up this thought, and shook her head, "No, Scott's been perfect. It's me. Everything has just gotten so over whelming, with Rogue and the-" she stopped and took a deep breath in, "'Ro, I'm pregnant."

Ororo's mouth widened and she felt waves of happiness and excitement build up inside of her. She reached out to hug and congratulate Jean but she held her back,

"No, that's….that's why Rogue did it. She absorbed my powers and saved us because she knew if I did it…..the baby…..the baby would have been kil- killed as well. She saved us both." New tears fell and Ororo was shocked, she knew Rogue was a kind person and would give up anything to save others. But how did Rogue know? Not even she did and she was supposed to be Jean closest friend.

"How am I going to tell everyone 'Ro? You've seen how upset everyone is, it's just all at the wrong time." Jean began to wipe her tears and tried to regain herself. She damned all hormones to hell and cursed Scott for getting her pregnant.

Ororo sat down on the stool next to her and brushed a couple strands of loose hair behind Jean's ear. "Maybe this is what everyone needs. Something lost, something gained. This could be the little bit of hope people are looking for."

Jean looked up into Ororo's eyes and saw the truth and support, it made her feel better. "Did you guys find anything?" She watched as Ororo shook her head and looked down at her feet. It was Rogue who she had first told and she helped her realise that it wasn't a bad thing, but then the whole Alkali Lake thing happened, then everything feel down around them all. Maybe things would start getting better now, maybe they could now get better, now that there wasn't any hope that Rogue was still alive. They could all start moving on.

They looked up at each other and smiled. They both realised how far they have fallen apart, they were so close at one point but now they haven't spoken in ages or just hung out.

"Let's go out today. My clothes are getting to tight anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate fell onto her bed, it was nearly sun rise and she had just got back from a nights work of learning about safes and how to crack them. She had managed to open a couple but was still learning how to use the tools and how to figure out what the differences between different safes are and how to deal with them.

She enjoyed it, all the time knowing that was she was doing was wrong and illegal, yet she didn't care, all she knew was that it was great and she couldn't wait to get out and start doing this sort of thing, but she knew she still had a long way to go, these people had been doing this all their lives, there was no way she was as good as they were, she wouldn't be for awhile.

Climbing into bed she gathered the sheets and wrapped them around her. They were cool and comfortable she was about to lay down when she heard something fall on the floor, she lit a fire ball in her hand to look around. She saw a lamp on the ground and she was about to get up when she saw other objects floating around her. Her eyes wide she slowly lowered them and turned around, focusing on her breathing. Soon she was asleep and her mind began to relax. Tomorrow she was having another meeting with Betsy, hopefully they would work on her telekinesis, her other powers could wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Logan got out of the shower after a tough two hour Danger Room session, he had fought Mystique and that always calmed him down. Running his hand through his wet hair, he got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the changing room. He walked past a couple of students who just giggled and ran away, he growled at there immaturity and turned a corner and crossed past Scott. He rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to get yelled at for wearing 'improper articles around the mansion'. Sighing he turned to face him, his room was only three feet away!

"Logan. Can you take the fourth years third period? I got to go with Xavier to a meeting." Scott asked him lightly. Logan raised an eye brow, this wasn't like Mr Scott stick up my ass Summers. This person was calm and relaxed, Logan shifted and took a couple of sniffs of the scents around him, just to check that this was actually Scott and not Mystique.

"Sure." He replied after he was certain that this was Scott, "What lesson?"

"English. In P1-13." He thanked him and turned around and began to walk down the hall. Logan wondered what had gotten into him, maybe he finally got that stick removed, he pondered it for a second, but shook his head.

He was about to go into his room when he heard Scott call back to him.

"And Logan, make sure you are wearing clothes when you teach them, their only fourteen year olds, I don't think they need to see you in a towel just yet." Logan smirked and shut his door behind him. He dropped his towel and made his way over to the wardrobe, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt that were just laying on the top of a pile of clothes that he had chucked at the bottom of the thing and walked over to his draws and pulled out a pair of boxers and some socks and pulled them on as well as the clothes and was about to leave when he heard a small buzz of electricity, which could only mean his phone was about to go off. He picked it up wondering who would call him, he didn't even know that that the thing worked.

"'Lo?" he winced, he really didn't like phones. He heard a noise on the other side, it sounded like some one sitting up on a bed, but over phones he couldn't tell.

"Hey, this is Psylocke." Logan's eyes widened and his eye brows shot up. How did she get his number? He didn't even know his number. He didn't know what to say, why would she call him? Had she found something out about Rogue?

"Look, I don't really know why I'm calling you…. I haven't found anything about your friend, I just felt the need to ring you. God this is stupid of me." He heard her say, she sounded confused, yet she still had that tough feel to her. He could just picture her standing, holding the phone to her ear and a gun in the other. It was a strange image, yet Logan just smirked at it.

"Nah, it's fine, got nothin' else to do any way. How'd you get this number?"

There was a pause, but she soon answered, "You really think the guild isn't good enough to find out something as simple as a number?"

"What's your real name? It's not Psylocke." He really didn't know what to say. He never spoke much as it was, he was more of a physical person, he was just there, sometimes listening, sometimes fighting, and never really talking. It just made him uncomfortable and he never knew what to say, like when he was on the train with Rogue, he had managed to say a couple things and it seemed to make her feel better, but he didn't even remember what he said now, only the promise he never kept. His promise to look after her and make sure she was safe and nothing happened to her.

"It's Betsy. I hate it, makes me sound like a ninety year old woman with grey hair and a bad perm." Logan smirked and looked at his watch. It was nearly twelve, the lesson he had to teach was a half past.

"The name might, but I know you're sure as hell not. Hey, you know anything 'bout teachin' English?" he heard a laugh on the other side.

"What to kids?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm supposed to be a teacher here. But all I really do is sit around and occasionally teach defence."

"Oh, well, I'm not a kid person. I really can't deal with them, there just so annoying." Logan smirked, this woman had just said his idea of kids out loud, she was like a female version of him.

He let out a snort and shifted on the bed. "Yeah, so far all I got is 'Logan, do whatever you want as long as you're all quite an' if One-eye asks, I taught you somethin', I'll be over here.'"

They both laughed, Logan moved the phone to his other ear. God, he hated these things. He guessed it was that he didn't like not seeing who he was talking to, not being able to smell them out or know what their doing. He didn't like not having his senses.

"One-eye?" She asked lightly. Logan wasn't sure what to say, he was aware that she wasn't something to really be friends with, but she was different from the other people of that guild. She was the one helping them out when Jean-Luc wouldn't.

"Er….just a guy who lives 'ere too, with a stick so far up his ass that it's poking at his eye. Look I got to go anyway, that lesson starts in half hour, an I still got to find the place."

"Hang on. The girl, the one you were looking for. She had longish brown hair right? You stabbed her didn't you?" Her voice was cautious and weary, and also rushed, like this was the reason she was calling, and she couldn't hang up until she knew it.

Logan was getting angry, how did she know that? That was personal information and if she knew that, did that mean she knew where Rogue was?

"Yes, how do you know that?" His voice was building up with anger and he knew that he was nearly shouting, his breath was ragged and he was finding it hard not to release his claws.

"I saw it in your mind." Her voice was lowered, like she was trying not to burst or yell at him. "It's just we have a new person here, and if the girl in your mind was the one you were looking for, then its not the girl we have here. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure." With that she hung up.

Logan was pissed off to say the least, he slammed the phone down and opened his door and it slammed into the wall. He stalked down the halls and walked past a room with the 'P1-13' engraved in a small black sign, with white letters. He pulled the door open and heard a couple girls gasp at his violence. He walked over to the desk and sat on the chair behind it, he opened some of the draws and looked through them, he found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it. He handed it to a kid at the front, the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Logan pulled out a cigar from his pocket and was about to light it but realised he didn't have a lighter. He looked at it for a second then at the kids around him.

"Okay, any of you able to light this?" He asked. After a second he saw a couple hands go up, he walked over to one kid and tilted his head. "What your powers?"

The kid's eyes widened. "I can shift. It's like teleporting only-"

"Yeah, that's great, how is that gunna make this light itself." What was the point of that kid putting her hand up if she can't light it?

The girl rummaged in her pocket and bought out a lighter and twirled the wheel around and held it out to him. He smirked and held his cigar to the flame.

"Good, now who did I hand that paper to?"

Another kid, at the front, put his hand up.

"Okay, what it say?"

The kid looked confused and he nervously spoke. "Mutants."

"Bit louder, there are some students back there that can't hear you." Logan said, he could hear the kid fine, but he could also see some strained and confused faces at the back of the room.

"M-Mutants!" The kid said louder, the faces Logan was looking at in the back lost their strained looks, but they still held the confusion.

"What does that mean?" He asked the class, he walked over to the desk and sat down, taking a deep drag of his cigar.

One kid, with messy brown hair, stuck her hand up, she had a note book open and was looking like she was writing something. She wasn't looking up, just holding her hand in the air whilst she wrote.

"Yep." Logan shouted up to her.

She kept her head down and spoke, "It's a result from or undergoing mutation."

Logan sighed and rested his elbow on the desk in front of him. "That's a great definition, if I wanted that answer I would have read on of those dictionaries this classroom most likely has. New question, what does Mutants mean to you?" He sat back and watched some hands rise, he nodded at one of them.

"It's a group of people who have a certain over grown gene that makes them special and makes them have powers."

"Okay, good answer, any others?" Logan sat back and rested his feet on the desk. This was a little thing he had seen awhile ago, a big discussion that people will remember, and learn new things like different perspectives and opinions of others around them with minimal effort from he, he just had to sit back, give them a couple guide lines and stop them from over running each other.

Slowly more and more people grew confident, expressing their thoughts, worries and theories. He didn't need to point to people for them to speak now, they just spoke when the other finished. Everyone had different views and Logan was glad about that, he would have killed something if they had all just said the same thing.

One kid had just spoken about how his power saved his family and how even though his family had rejected him now, he was still glad that they had developed and he had saved them then they hadn't and his family were all dead.

One girl at the back started speaking, she was shy at first but she held something that made everyone shut up and listen. "Yeah, powers are great, but….there not at the same time. Everything good has bad an equal amount that has to happen so everything will be even. I was at Alkali Lake when that girl, Rogue, she used her powers to save everyone, which is great, that's why I'm here right now, but she had to give up her life to be able to do that."

All around the room there was silence, Logan seem to feel hot and flustered yet cold and unable to move, this was one of the girls on the jet, Logan didn't remember her, but just the fact that this girl was someone that Rogue helped seemed to change him, he wasn't sure why, but he sat forward and listened intensely to the girl.

"And she didn't even have good powers or a good life before that anyway, it was a life of going bad to worse to crap. That's not fair, there are kids who have loving families, money, everything and on the other end of the scale there is people who cant touch, who have to distance themselves from everyone to save them and then die young, never having a real life to begin with. I don't mean to drag everyone down, my powers are great now I can control them, but I think we need to be thankful for the fact we're lucky. There are different types of Mutants, ones with powers out in the open like Nightcrawler, and ones that can hide them, like Miss Grey. Good and bad, I was captured by a mutant with fucked up fingers, and I was saved by one, one who I don't even know how she did it! In my opinon, it may be stupid, but I think pretty much the closest way to compare and explain it, but yin and yan, two sides one white one black, yet theres a little bit of black in the white and visa versa."

There was an eerie silence when everyone was thinking and remembering different things. After a couple minutes a boy down at the front spoke up.

"I remember Rogue, she helped me with History once, she said she hated History but she still helped me. She told me she couldn't touch people, yet she was really nice bout it."

"Yeah, one time, my powers were crazy, I had to much of them and she like, touched me a little and took some into herself. She saved my life and I didn't find out til after she died, so I couldn't do anything, like say thanks."

"She helped me escape when those army men came, I couldn't find the tunnel, she had to open it then had to distract two of those guys while me and a couple others ran."

A big discussion came out about Rogue, turns out while Logan was gone she had made friends and helped a lot of people. He felt pride rise in him, his Rogue really made a difference round here. The bell went yet the discussion went on for a couple more minutes, until he saw Jean leaning against the door. She had a warm smile on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest, Logan coughed and stood up.

"Okay kids, lesson finished ages ago, you can all leave. I don't want to be here any longer then I need to be." He said, trying to sound angry. As students left one came up to the front and handed a piece of paper to him, it was the same messy haired girl from the beginning, Logan just nodded and she smiled and left.

When all the students had left Jean came in fully and smiled at him and leaned on the desk. "Seemed like quite a lesson. Though I don't think any of them leant any English."

"Yeah well, it was either this or I get drunk and see what happens then." He spoke he took the paper that the student gave him, it had a picture of Rogue on it, she was sitting on a bench underneath a tree and around her there was other people walking, but she was writing in a book. Around the outside there were a couple things that Logan raised an eyebrow at, his bike in the bottom corner, his dog tags going down the side of the drawing. He wasn't sure how this girl or why even she did this.

"You know she grew up a lot while you were gone, we were going to make her an X-man. We counted it up for reports, she saved fifteen people that day." Jean said lightly.

"I counted fourteen." Logan said, he folded the picture in half and in half again and put it in his pocket. He looked up Jean and she had a certain look on her face, Logan got worried, he stood up straight and tilted his head. "What? Is there something…."

Jean smiled warmly and put her hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant." Logan raised an eyebrow, "That's why she did it. It was suppose to be me out there, but she absorbed it, my powers…. Did it 'cause she didn't want me to hurt the baby."

"You? It was meant to be you? How? How would you have? How did she though?"

"Over the past two months my powers were going crazy, I think it was because of the baby. She absorbed me and went out there with my powers." Jean was now looking at Logan's shoes. She still felt guilty about it all, it still should have been her out there.

Logan didn't know what to say, he just looked at her face, she wasn't looking at him, he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, it was pissing him off but he knew if she looked at him it would only be worse. He just resulted to stalking out after hugging her very uncomfortably and muttering a "Congratulations."

Jean just watched him leave and fell to the floor, and cried. She didn't know why, that was a better reaction then she thought she'd ever get from Logan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate sat up in bed, she had had a bad dream, only she couldn't remember it, she tried to think about what it might have been about but every time she kept thinking about it, she kept on finding nothing. Frustrated she got out of bed and walked over to the door leading to her bathroom. She got undressed and was still dazed as she removed her sweat damp clothes.

As she stepped into the shower the water trickled down her back and it awakened her to an extent, she ran her hands up her arms and over her shoulders, the warm water running over her skin, she rubbed the bit of skin above her breast and pressed three fingers over a clear area. She shook her head and quickly washed her hair when she remembered she had a training session at one, she checked the clock next to her bed before she got in the shower and it was just gone twelve, so she had time, but she didn't want to be late. She had only got about six hours sleep but she didn't care, she felt energy building up inside her. After 'absorbing' Remy, they had kind of avoided each other, it was only for about a day now, but it was going to be strange seeing him, just it being them two alone together, fighting in such close proximity, it wasn't going to be comfortable and it was most likely going to be filled with a lot of questions that she didn't know the answers too.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself quickly as the coldness bit at her. She ran a comb though her hair and brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom and moving back into her room. She found a package on her bed and she approached it vigilantly, she flipped open the lid and saw a lot of black inside the white box. She made sure her towel was secure then she took out the object and held it out in front of her, it was a uniform. It was a mix of what she had seen some people wearing around the mansion and something completely new. It was black mainly, made out of a spandex sort of material, it looked like the stuff they made scuba diving outfits out of, only this looked thinner. It had some leather bits, a bit patch over her chest and shoulders. She didn't like the way big gaps were missing though, if she wore this half her stomach would show as well as patches down her legs. She tilted her head and grabbed some underwear from a draw and got changed into it.

She smiled when she had it on, she ran a finger down the red and green stitching in the black leather. She let out a laugh and moved her shoulders, it was hard at first but it became easier after a minute. She stretched, trying to wear in the leather a bit before she went to training, she glanced at the clock and did a double take when she saw it was almost one. She let out a yelp and quickly fled her room and ran to the gym. When she got there she was surprised to find she wasn't out of breath. She stood up straight and saw Remy, she smiled lightly at him and walked over to him, he moved his head and released a metal pole to its full length. She took a step back out of reflex and did a quick scan, she saw a pair of Sais. She turned back to Remy, he saw this exchange and smirked, he jumped forward and launched into an attack.

Kate turned to the side and grabbed the top of his Bo-staff with her right hand, she used it to push him so he was facing her and she quickly grabbed the bottom end of the staff with her left hand, causing a X effect with her arms. She quickly twisted them and the staff that Remy held onto quickly made his arms cross and hers uncross. She pushed him back right after and he staggered back a few steps. With that, Kate ran over and grabbed the Sais and held them out in a defence stance. Remy did a bow and dropped his staff. Kate relaxed and lowered her hands. They came together in the middle of the room and Remy sat on the ground and motioned for Kate to join him.

"'Oui, let's start, first off, Remy thin' de outfit look tres belle on you." At this Kate blushed and looked down at herself. She looked up and Remy winked at her, she just rolled her eyes and tilted her head, telling him to get on with it. "Second, Remy thin' you be needin' a code name."

Kate gave him a confused look, but a couple seconds later recognition flashed over her face, she smiled and got a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Remy's be-"

"Gambit." She cut him off, he just nodded and gave her a warily look. Kate knew that what she had just said was a mistake, but she tried to act normal and let him continue.

"Oui, Gambit. What you think yours should be? Somethin' bout yo' powers or personality 'elps."

Kate looked at her hand and remembered a conversation that felt like it happened years ago, come flooding back from when her and Mattie first met and she smiled widely up at Remy. "Phoenix Rose."

Remy gave her a brief look that she couldn't recognize, but he quickly spoke up, "Bon, Remy like it. Phoenix, de flames, it make sense."

"Cool." Kate said and she felt her hand twitch, she looked down at it and tried to ignore it, but it just twitched again. Soon she felt it clawing at her leg, she tried to stop it, Remy was getting concerned too, he had come over and grabbed it, but she just pushed him away. She didn't understand what was happening, every part of her body began to implode and she lost control of everything until she felt herself fall, only to have Remy catch her.

Her last conscience thoughts were that his hand felt so burning hot against her stomach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She looked around and found herself at a lake. It was huge and filled with calm water that slowly moved in the breeze. She looked around and saw nothing else, except a couple forms of other life, a tree and a bird.

She was about to move when she saw a massive fiery force in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and couldn't look away. A voice in her head started speaking to her,

'This wasn't meant to happen and for that I must apologize, but I am in need of something you have.'

Kate looked around, worried, she turned to face the fire again only to find it had moved closer to her. She spoke out, unable to find what had spoken to her in the first place.

"Look, ah'm sorry ta. But who are ya? An' what do ya need? Cause I don't know."

'I need your body. I was to claim another, but you replaced it with your own, so now I need yours. It is for the greater good.'

"Greater good? Ah'm sorry, but ah don't think ya can have mah body, ah'm kind of using it at the moment, but thanks, ah'll be sure ta think of ya next time ah find an out of use body around."

She tried to move but found herself pushed into the water only to reach for the surface and out of the shock and find herself on the bank, dry again.

'No! I will not rest until I have done what I came here to do!' Kate nearly fell over in the shock but found she couldn't move. She just stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. Everything was getting hotter and everything she tried to think about only lead to that fact she wanted to die and get away from it, this thing that wanted her, this thing that wanted her body to do something she didn't even know.

"Why?" she asked, weakly, she felt herself getting light headed, she was losing the fight, she got a brief flash of the game chess. She was being closed in and around by many different pieces and every way she turned the other person found a way to stop her going there and being free.

'Why? Because it is my destiny. Not yours. Not that Jean Grey who I was suppose to end up in, but mine! It was why I was created and why I am where I am now. Your ignorant, and I am so tempted to kill you right now,' Kate let out a whimper, 'But I can't. Because I need you.' The voice was getting more and more insane and closer to her. She was trying to breathe but couldn't find the oxygen. She tired to move but found that every time she did it would only burn more and she would only get weaker. She let out a cry and looked over to the water, wishing she was drenched in its cool refreshing moisture again, where she could be free and live.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When she fell into Remy's arms he felt her metal pain. He had to find Betsy, she was the only one who could help her if it was a mental thing going on. Sure he was an empathy, but that only effected peoples emotions, not there metal state.

Rushing out of the gym he jogged up to the living room, hoping to find her there. She was and Remy gave her a pleading look. She was flicking through a book but when she saw Kate and opened up her walls so she could try and figure out what was wrong, she dropped the book. The pain was too much, she slammed her shields closed and walked over to her.

"Put her on the couch."

When Remy did she bent down and grabbed the sides of Kate's head. She went deep into her mind and felt herself fall almost, into the middle of whatever was happening. She saw Kate almost dead yet still standing. She also sensed a presence. It was something completely alien. She stood up and faced it. She tackled it bit by bit, starting where it was weakest, its metal ability, then moving on. When Betsy was about she lock the thing away, she looked into it's mind and found out what it was, and how it got there, everything about it, she nearly fell over in shock, but she kept on going. She took every bit of Kate's strength and power and with her help she locked it away. It would take time before they could get rid of it, but it wasn't going anywhere now.

Betsy walked over to Kate and reached out to her. She touched the sides of her face again and that's when they both came back to the living room. Kate had tears streaming down her face, she bolted up and she felt so much of herself burning and so much pain in her head she was shaking. Betsy tried to steady her by holding her head.

Kate let out a scream and rocked back and forth. Her eyes tried to focus but the pain was too much, she saw what she could make out to be Betsy and she sniffed before whimpering and blinking to get her into focus.

"Please," more tears streamed down her face as she rocked back and forth more violently, causing Remy and another guild member to come in and hold her down. "….Kill me."

Betsy and Remy's eyes widened in astonishment. Kate started to convulse and scream out louder. She sounded like everything was being torn out of her and Remy felt like anger build up inside of him and he bit down on his lip to stop him from charging anything and blowing it up.

Kate slowly stopped moving and relaxed. Remy's eyes widened more and he looked up at Betsy. Betsy finished her scan and looked up into Remy's burning eyes, she could almost see fire in them, she was taken aback but she just returned the stare.

"She's in a coma. She'll be fine, her mind has a lot of healing to do."

Remy didn't question her, she was one of the best physics in the world and he trusted her. He still didn't relax though, and neither did she or Kate. Kate laying on the couch, occasionally twitched and whimpered something, before relaxing and shifting again.

Remy looked down at her pain stricken face and felt his heart contract and then be pulled at. He realised, that he couldn't lose her. Because if he did, he wasn't sure he would ever feel this way about someone again, he knew for sure he had never felt this way before. He reached down and picked her up, so they could move her to her room, and she snuggled up close to him. He briefly closed his eyes and then tried not to focus on that fact that it sounded like she whimpered his name.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this chapter started off really hard to write, but after the Jean telling Logan thing, it just seemed to flow. You might only see the X-men once more, then there will be awhile without them, but they will come back, be sure of that, and next time, Rogue will meet them! Please Review, I appreciate them all and I respond to them all as well.

Your Loyal Fictioner

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	12. Doubting

Irishfairy – First off, hope you didn't fall off your seat, and it might be anti climatic, or at least I hope it won't be.

AngelKisses15, Mollie R. Moony, enchantedlight, speaker4thesilent, gatermage – Hope you all like this chapter and thanks for all your reviews.

Irisheyesrsmiling – Don't worry, this story I'm continuing, that and my new one, "This isn't who ah am." Which is all about Angel and Rogue after X-men 3 – TLS.

Wolfbane2005 – Yeah, sorry I kept Jean from telling everyone for awhile, I just don't want to rush this story.

FluidDegree – Thanks for the review. I was glad to hear you liked the Logan bit. I wasn't that sure about it.

Pagan-Angel13 – Oh my god Stace, that is the longest review I've ever had, I love how you told me about what bits you liked, that way I can see what people like and what people don't, it's a great big help and for that I am thankful. Also reading it really gave me the boost I needed, sorry it took awhile to update this, but I've written the next four chapters ahead of time because of your review, because then it was before all my exams and now I'm doing them. And thanks for saying it's worth the wait before Rogue meets the X-men. Cause I was worried people might get fed up with the wait and how long I'm taking for the plot to really thicken, thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

What if Ah

Chapter Twelve – Doubting

Betsy paced the room, she was in Jean-Luc's office, where many people were having a meeting, including her, Remy, Henri, Merci, Tante Mattie, Emil, Theo and another member who Betsy knew as Harsh, he had shoulder length thick dirty blonde hair that was greasy, I didn't look like it, but she knew it was and she hated it. He had this bitter look to his face which was unshaven and unclean. She frowned at him, she did a job with him a couple months back and he had a stick up his ass the whole time, thinking he was better then the rest, and it ended up a bit messy.

She was still running what she had seen over in her head, her views on the girl had suddenly changed. She knew she wasn't weak, but Kate had always had that quality to her, but now that was totally gone. What that girl had been through was terrible and that was only the last couple of minutes of her life. She wanted to punch something, that thing inside of her wanted to kill her and everyone else for that matter. The thing was crazy and was slowly taking over, but Kate had somehow managed to compress it, even if she didn't know she was doing it. Betsy got the impression that the 'Rogue' was still inside of her, and while Kate was living with no memory, 'Rogue' was inside her own subconscious, fighting this thing off.

Jean-Luc walked in and slumped down on his chair, she could tell he was pissed off, he sat forward and rubbing his temple lazily he motioned for them to start. Betsy was the first to talk.

"She was an X-men." That shocked everyone in the room, they all sat back in there chairs, only Remy was standing, Betsy saw his fist clench. "They came here looking for 'Rogue', well this girl is 'Rogue' only she don't remember anything. Rogue absorbed one of her team members and used there powers to control the jet they were all in and made it fly while she was outside fighting back the dam that was falling in on them all." Betsy spat this out, she walked over to the wall and slammed her fist into it. It shook the room slightly and she turned to face Jean-Luc. "Striker! That dick who came here asking us to steal information on mutants but then ended up turning on us after we did it and took all the info of mutants in the guild," she save everyone get uncomfortable, everyone remembered him, and wounds were still a little bit to sore, especially the ones of mutants he had taken info about, like herself and Remy.

"He built an underground layer thing in a dam. He was going to kill every mutant, remember the day when Remy and I went crazy and out powers started to go crazy. That was Striker. He used a big metal ball thing to slowly kill our brains. Well he was stopped by the X-men. Rogue sacrificed herself to save her team and the kids they found in that base. But what she didn't realise was when she absorbed that team mate, was that the team mate had an alien force inside of them."

Remy was fuming, his hands had flames running up them, but no one did anything, everyone was feeling the same, they had all dealt with Kate, Striker or Alien forces.

"Yeah, big problem, this thing wants to kill all humans, nothing new, but it needed a body to do that, it picked its body, the perfect body, the only body where it could be the strongest. But it was taken out of that body and put into Kate when she absorbed the powers out of that body, the one of her team mates. Now it's inside of her, but it's stuck, it can't surface because the body isn't the chosen one. I managed to weaken it but it took a lot of Kate's energy to do it. Right now it's in a little box inside of her mind and boy is it pissed off."

Merci was now leaning on Henri and he was holding her as she tried to take it all in. Remy looked like he was going to blow everything up and then blow himself up. Mattie was looking distant and she had worry written all over her face. Emil and Theo just looked concerned and angry. Harsh had a serious expression on his face and Betsy could tell that he didn't like that fact she knew more then he did.

"What 'bout 'er memorises? All dis don't explain why she can't 'member anythin'." Theo spoke up.

Betsy shrugged and started listing off reasons, "Head trauma, metal stress, maybe….just maybe her subconscious doesn't want herself to remember. From what I've seen, it wasn't one of the best lives."

They all sat in silence, contemplating what had just been said, until Harsh spoke up, in his booming voice that lacked emotion.

"What we going to do then. Send her back to the X-men. She sounds like to much hassle to me. What has she got that we don't already have." This earned him a couple of angry glared, scowls and a couple disbelieved looks.

Emil laughs and joked in, "Duei, we all knew you be heartless but dat jus' cold. Come on, dis girl be different. She 'ave dis thing bout 'er dat none of us ever seen 'fore. Innocence sort of. Plus you seen what she can do wit' dose powers? My eyebrows still growin' back."

Remy smirked at this, Emil was always one to make a joke about things, even as serious as they may be.

"Look, she want to be 'ere. We want 'er 'ere. She be stayin' an' dat be final." Henri spoke up. Remy gave him a glance, either Henri had met Kate and liked what he had seen or he sensed that if he agreed with Harsh he would have a very pissed off Merci not talking to him. Remy saw that Henri was glaring at Harsh and that only sign that he showed towards Merci was the light rubbing of her shoulder he was giving her with his hand. Remy smiled at his brother and realised for the first time, that Kate or 'Rogue' as she used to be called, had had a big impact and that she had a lot of people in the guild standing with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remy sat in a very uncomfortable chair, it was plastic and had a massive hole in the back of it. He shifted in it and rested his feet on the bed in front of him. He was careful not to touch Kate and there was just enough room for his feet to rest nicely on the edge. He was shuffling a deck of cards back and forth in his hands whist staring at the girl who was currently resting in a coma. He didn't know why he came down here, he just did, he felt like if she was with her then maybe she would wake up and everything would be okay and he guessed he didn't want to leave was just in case something happened.

He wondered what was going on in her head, like he did most of the time he sat there. Wondering if she would remember and leave, if she was going to survive, if she maybe felt the same he did.

Stopping the cards in his left hand he ran his right through his hair, this girl was so different that he almost wanted to scream, she was so kind and gentle, yet she had so much power. He never knew what to expect from her. He wondered if he should call the X-men and tell them that their Rogue was fine and she was with them. But he always decided not to, his selfishness getting in the way, yet he always came back to thinking about it.

'Dey 'ave a right to know. But maybe dey don' want to know, maybe dey 'ave all moved on.' It would go on like that for hours until he ended up charging something and throwing it at something else. That always soothed him.

Covering his mouth with his right hand he stared at the girl, her white bangs framed her face yet still ran down her head and shoulders so gracefully, he always wanted to reach out and touch her hair and see if it was as soft as he pictured it to be. He wanted to just reach over and run his hands over her face and kiss her, but he knew that even if she was awake he wouldn't, shouldn't do it. She had so many things going on, she didn't need him to make it worse and more complicated. He knew it would get more complicated now, Betsy had entered her mind again this morning for what she called a 'Metal scan check up', she had told them that she just had to put more control barriers and panels and a load of other things Remy didn't understand, in her head again. So when she woke up, her powers would be a bit crazy while she figured out what did what and how to control them. Betsy feared that if she did it all in one go, like she had that morning, things would go like that, that's why she had wanted to take it slow, but after everything and the state of her mind, she knew this was needed and couldn't wait.

Sighing, Remy rubbed his eyes and turned to the door. Merci was leaning against it, she looked like she had waited there for awhile, waiting for him to look at her before she came in.

"She be somethin' new round 'ere, don' she?"

"Oui. Dat she be."

"Remy, if you be chasin' 'er, make sure it be somethin' you both want, an' not jus' some fling like de rest of dem."

Remy smirked, it would be awhile before he lived down his reputation as a player. "Don' worry, Merci, like you say, she be somethin' different." Remy turned to look at her and wished again to what ever was listening for her to walk up or show some sign that she was getting better.

"From de sounds of it, she don' be needin' anymo' stress." Merci said, she sat down on a chair on the other side of the bed and crossed her legs.

"Oui, dat be fo' sure." Remy took his legs off of the bed and leaned forward and reached out to Kate's hair. He took a lock of the whiteness and twirled it in his fingers. To his delight it was silky to touch, he looked down at her peaceful relaxed face before looking up Merci. "You noticed how some more of 'er hair 'as turned white?"

Merci bent forward and looked at the pale girls hair. It was true, her white hair had once only been at the very front, but now it had spread back a couple centimetres. She frowned deeply and her brow crinkled up. This wasn't a good thing. "Dat not be a good thin', non."

"Non."

"'Enri lookin' for you, somethin' bout Lapin an' de San Fran job next month." Merci told Remy, she sounded tired and in need so a good week vacation. Remy stood up reluctantly and walked over to Merci and squeezed her shoulder.

"You better get sleep. By' Merci." He walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder, "By' Kate!" he called back to her and continued to walk down the hall.

Merci looked down at Kate, she was so still yet she looked so natural and beautiful, Merci would have sworn she was just sleeping if it wasn't for the fact she had an IV attached to her arm by a tiny needle, Merci grimaced at the site of the needle and turned away quickly, closing her eyes. She hated needles.

Standing up she left and shut the door, what she didn't see was Kate let out a moan and whimper to herself before panicking and crying out.

"Please don't do this…." She said to no one, "There gunna kill him!…..Are ya gunna kill meh?" her voice was gentle now, but held so much fear and sorrow.

She began to calm down and she stopped trashing her arms around and final relaxed, "….Ah've seen it….." slowly she began to relax and her eyes slowly became unclenched and her breathing returned to normal. But behind her eyes memories of her life before were playing out again, she was reliving them, the sad thing was, that even when she woke up, she still wouldn't remember any of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remy strolled down the hall, he ran his hand along the wood patterns on the wall and was flipping a card around his fingers with his other hand. He came across a big door at the end of the corridor, he looked back and saw no one was there, he looked at the door and breathed in through his nose before he opened it and stepped in, putting up a mask to hide his emotions and closed his eyes and put the outside world into a box. After he had done that, he opened his eyes and breathed out.

He stepped in and gave everyone a nod before sitting in the only empty chair in the dark room. He sat and rested his hands on the table that they all sat around. In the middle of the table a hologram came up, Remy recognised it instantly as the museum they were going to infiltrate. He looked at the detail and spotted something he had never before, he took a mental note of it and to mention it later unless some one else did first.

Henri spoke at last and but Remy's eyes still scanned every detail of the plan in front of him.

"De 8th of May. Dat's when we do it. De plan before, I'm sure you all remember, but dere be a problem with dat." He pointed out to the detail that Remy had noticed. "Dat be a trackin' beam, one dat we can't turn off cause it be connected to 'nother power source which we don't know, an' even if we did, it would be too late by now to get a man in to disarm it. So we gunna have to come up wit' a different plan."

Emil spoke up, his voiced seemed annoyed and frustrated, Remy knew that he was the one who had to get the plans and that he would be pissed off if he found out they were pointless. "Dere be no way to get 'round it? Can't we get Agility in there?"

Agility was a nick name for anyone in the guild how could be very agile and move in precise and exact ways and into the precise places. Remy was one of them.

"Non, dere be no way, unless one of dem suddenly can jump 9 meters diagonally, not movin' up or down." Henri spoke up, he click a couple of buttons and on the plan it moved over head to show a birds eye view and then a big section on the floor turned red, "Dis be the area dat we need to get over."

Remy started to think, his first idea was Kate. But that wouldn't work, at the moment she was in a coma and even if she did wake up she was in no way going to learn how to get in, get the item and get out in a under a month. Remy ran a hand through his hair and was about to speak when someone spoke before him.

"What if dere was a mutant dat could get as far as de trackin' beam wit' someone from Agility, who 'as telekinesis or a power like dat, an' dey …. Float de Agility person over it, and den get them back an' den out of dere?" It was Theo. Remy felt a sudden urge to punch him. He knew that would lead to a place where he didn't want them to go.

A full discussion was starting, "What bout the new girl? I saw her levitate a bit of fruit to herself the other day."

"Yo' think she can 'old de weight of a person doe?"

"We'll have to find out, she could be de only option, unless we find a totally different route which could take a lot more time den we 'ave."

"Yo' can't use Kate." Everyone turned to look at him and Remy realised what he had just said, he sat forward and tried to regain himself. "She be in a coma."

Henri spoke up and shook his head. "An' even if she did wake up, dere no way she could be ready to do it by de 8th."

Everyone didn't speak for a second.

"Le's see if dere be someone who can jump 9 meters, and if we don't dem we'll have to think of something else. Okay, lets see 'bout dat an' if dat don' work we'll start thinkin' of somethin' else." They all started standing up and leaving, Remy hung around and took Henri by the arm to stop him from leaving.

When they were alone he let go and sat on the desk.

"Remy not gunna let you use Kate, not in anything like dis." Remy's eyes were blazing in the dark room.

He looked pissed but it didn't scare Henri, he just crossed his arms and calmly replied to Remy. "She asked to join de guild, she being trained Remy, you be de one doin' dat, you should know dat it wont be long before she actually has to go on an assignment."

Remy couldn't think of anything to say, he knew it was true, but he just didn't want her getting into anything that could cause her to be in any kind of trouble or danger. He knew he never felt this way about anyone before, unless they didn't know what they were getting into, but when Kate asked to join, she knew the rules, the risks and still she accepted. If anything happened to her it would be on her shoulders because she could have left, she could have stayed til she was better then left, she never had to join and be an active member like she wanted to be. She could have just been like Tante Mattie and helped around the house, but no. It was her choice, yet Remy still felt responsible.

Remy just sat there thinking about himself, everything was changing around him, and he didn't feel the same either. He knew that something was going on that he had no control over, he feared that he was walking down a path where it only lead to pain and trouble. But he didn't care, because when he was around Kate, he felt on top of the world.

Henri noticed the attraction between Kate and his brother, he was happy for them, mostly Remy, he was settling down and falling in love with her, even if he didn't realise it dully yet.

He walked out but only after he gave a sincere pat on Remy's back. As he left he wished his brother luck and hoped that Kate would wake up and they would get together and live happily ever after, but he knew that that would never happen. Shaking his head he fingered the small blue crushed velvet box in his pocket, he looked down at the floor and looked up smiling. He was off to see how Kate was doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As she demounted the balance beam she looked up to see Remy walking in. He walked past everyone and walked straight into the aiming room. Betsy considered going over to see him but she was stopped by Harsh who stood in front of her, she sighed and tried to walk around him but he kept on standing in her way.

After about three tries to leave, she got angry and rolled her eyes up to him. "Listen Dan, I wanna leave. So either get out of my way of lose your dick." She said to him lightly, it wasn't really a threat, but it still had the same intentions and the promise that was hidden behind it.

Dan leant down and spoke into Betsy's ear, he was so close that she felt his hot musty breath on her neck. She cringed and rolled her eyes again. "You wouldn't do that babe, you seem to forget that if you take my dick you wouldn't have anyone to fuck anymore would you."

"Dan, luv, the only reason I had sex with you is because you were easiest thing I could get and I didn't feel like putting a lot of effort in." Dan got angry at her comment and grabbed her by her upper arms. "Don't get angry, you knew that's the only thing I wanted, a one night stand, it doesn't matter, you weren't even that good." She saw his jaw clench and unclench; she smirked and lifted her arms above her head and through his so he had no choice but to let her arms go. She stepped back and bit the inside of her cheek, "Anyway, goodbye." She walked over to her right but he just stood in front of her again. She sighed and focuses some of her energy into make a small dagger covered in a purple light in her hand she held it between them and facing into her wrist, that way she would have more movement and speed with less time and effort. "Don't make me use this. I can't be arsed right now, so let's make this easy on the both of us, huh?"

He only just scowled down at her and didn't move, she slanting her head to her left and with a flick of her wrist she had slashed his stomach. His frown deepened and he looked down to see the damage she had caused. While he did this she spun around and kicked him so he fell down, she walked over to his side in time to see the wound heal only in faster. She knew that to speed up his healing processes he had to focus on healing, she used that to his advantage and stepped over him and walked out the gym door and went to one of the guest bathrooms.

She got into a shower and turned it on, she didn't care that it was cold, she just stood under it until it warmed up and when it did she took out a bottle of shampoo, she looked at it and at the logo, it was three silver lines that went straight up and turned into a curl. She reminded her of Logan, over the last couple days she had thought about ringing him and telling him about Kate, or Rogue, but she had decided against it, she would wait until they contacted her, she had given Ororo that rose and when it died and they called her and asked, she would tell them. Or if Kate remembered and wanted to go back, she would call them, but she would have to wait, she didn't mind though, Kate was something different, she had sass, yet she didn't want to show it cause she was afraid it would offend people, Betsy would have to show her that it wouldn't and that she should start becoming part of the team rather then a visitor or something.

Washing her hair, she wondered what Wolverine was up to, she had taken quite a fancy to him, he was like some of the guys around here, yet he wasn't, he had a heart and a gentle side, even it was hidden deep, he also had this beast inside of him that had drawn her to him. She wondered about him for awhile and finally she realised the water was now boiling hot, she quickly got out and got dressed. She walked out of the mansion and got on her bike, after putting on a helmet and some gloves, she speed off and went uptown to a club, before she would go back to her own place, a guy in her trail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The light was dimming from the window, he slowly got up and turned on the light and went back to his sit, he was about to sit down again but he noticed that her IV bag was empty, he quickly walked over to a supply cupboard and took out a new one, he walked over and started to attach it when he heard Kate let out a moan, he looked down and moved closer, wondering if maybe he imagined it, but she took a sharp intake of air which confirmed that she was now out of her coma and now just unconscious, he smiled and he finished changing her IV drip and sat back down.

He took out the ring and looked it again, he couldn't believe he had finally got the courage to get the ring and plan how he was going to ask her to marry him, all he needed now was to say those four words that he didn't know he would ever say, but there he was and he was going to. But every time he thought about it he couldn't help but have this sinking feeling, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but wonder if moving forward was the right thing to do. He guessed it was just him looking at everything, every detail, everything that could go wrong, go right, go better, go worse, like he always did, looking at every single aspect before taking any action.

He looked over a Kate to see her stir a bit before rolling over, but as she did this the IV he had just replaced had come out of her arm. He sighed and stood up next to her arm, he took the needle and went and got another one that he could replace that one with, but as he walked back over to her side, he saw the small hole prick that the needle came out of suddenly but clearly closed up. He slanted his head and purged his lips. But he just stuck the new needle in and swapped the old and new one in the tube over.

He began to turn but her hand grasped his wrist it took him aback and he tried to pry her hand off his wrist but it held with such force. He turned to look into her wide open eyes, her green eyes were ablaze and she had a neutral look on her face. He was taken aback and couldn't do anything but look at her. He felt things moving and in the corner of his eye he could see objects floating and moving around on there own. He saw confusion and worry flash across her face before she sucked in a long shallow breath.

"Help, ah can't control it." Her eyes were panicky and wide, her breathing was rapid and noisy.

"Dat be fine, dat meant to happen. Betsy sorted out everythin' in yo' head, it may be like dis for awhile, 'fore yo can control it all." Henri tried to calm her down, they had all been told it would be like this, but it was quite different when things were flying around his head.

She tried to consent rate on making everything stop and slowly it did, she visualized it all slowing down and stopping in mid air before lowering carefully to the ground, and when she looked, it was happening. She guessed that's how she controlled that power, by visualizing.

'_One down, how ever many more to go.'_ She thought sourly. She sat up and pushed her pillows back so she could do it with support, looking over at Henri who was sitting back down. She felt a shot of pain up the left side of her body, she hissed in a breath and crushed her eyes shut.

"Henri, talk ta meh. Ah need somethan' ta focus on." She said between a couple of gasps.

Henri looked uncomfortable and stumbled over a couple words. What was he suppose to say? He had hardly spoken to this girl and now she wanted him to just start a subject with her. He put his hands in his pocket and came across the ring box. Looking up he saw that Kate's eyes were still clenched shut, he coughed and started speaking.

"Er, so I'm gunna ask Merci to marry mon." He said out to her. It was strange, he had never said it to anyone out load, and now that he had it seemed a bit more, final. Like it was really happening, he smiled at himself and thought about the woman he loved, and that made him feel light and high. He looked down to Kate, who was now smiling, though he could still see pain in her face.

"That's great! When?" she asked before another shot of pain ran up her side.

"Er." He hadn't really thought about that. He knew of the little, well not so little bet they all had going on. He wondered for a second if Kate was in on it before trying to think of a good date, "I never thought 'bout dat."

Both let out a slight laugh, "Jus' as long as it's before end of June."

"Quoi?"

"Yeah….ah have no idea what that means." Kate told him, she had picked up a couple of words here and there, but it would be awhile before she knew everything.

"Means, why." Henri spoke, his voice had laughter behind it, Kate could really tell how much he loved Merci.

"Oh, cause that's when Remy got de bet."

Henri smirked and shook his head. "I'm thinkin' maybe, end ofMay. It be de day 'fore we go out on a assignment and it be de day we first met on de battle field. It be kind of a special day for me."

Kate smiled, "That sounds nice, plus the fact ah got theendof May for the bet." Both laughed and Henri took out the ring box from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Guess we both win den. Dis be de ring, yo think she will like it?" Henri spoke softly to her, Kate took the box and looked at the ring, it was silver and gold entwined and had a detailed cut heart shaped diamond on it.

"Ah love it, ah'm sure Merci will." She handed it back to him and gave a big smile, it was sweet and Henri gave her a smile in return. "Thanks, the pains stopped now."

Henri nodded and took the ring from her, tucking it safely in his pocket. He tapped on it and leant back in his chair.

"So what's this assignment? Something I could help with?" Kate asked him lightly, Henri looked around and the now rearranged furniture and turned back to her. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Maybe yo' could, come to think of it." He said, he saw Kate's eyes widen and her smile broaden. She looked excited that she could be involved and go out, she began to feel a bit more useful and like she was doing something as Henri explained the mission and the plan.

Kate thought it though, it sounded great, and she thought she could do it if she tried and practised it. But she had one problem.

"How am ah going ta get as far as the beam? Ah'm not trained, an it's only a couple, what, weeks away?"

Henri smiled and nodded, "Oui, it be next month. But I'll get Remy or some one to train yo', yo' only need to get half way to de place den back again. It won't be dat hard. I'll get yo' into trainin' when you feel up to it. Plus we have to test 'ow much you can hold, and for 'ow long, see if you can do de thing first."

Kate smiled and swung her legs over the bed side. She got up and grabbed the iv needle out of her arm. She winced a bit and looked up to a wearying look Henri.

"That hurts more comin' out then it did goin' in." She told him and stood up.

"Don't think anyone's gunna be happy yo' be doin' dat." Henri reached out to her and took her by the arm, thinking she would fall any moment and wanting to support her.

Kate gave a child like smile and laughed. "Come on, ah'm hungry. How long was ah out?"

Henri shook his head, this girl was crazy, she was so happy and bubbly even though a couple minutes ago she was in deep pain. He liked that about her, she didn't have any real big reason to be happy, she didn't have memories, her powers are crazy and out of control half the time and she was in pain, unconscious or training most of the time. Yet she was still smiling and finding the best things in life he kind of admired that about her.

"Couple days." They reached the kitchen, it was empty which surprised Henri and they both sat down on the high stools.

Kate frowned. Henri was getting out some food and a couple pots and a weird looking metal thing that looked like a tiny old fashioned clothes drier where you feed the clothes through and it squeezed out the water. She thought back to when she was fighting with Remy. She felt so powerful and in control, she liked the feeling, it was extremely better than the feelings that she felt when she wasn't in control and was weak or in pain. She never wanted to feel that way again, so fragile and undersized. She wanted to feel like she did when she was in control. She was so powerful, people kept telling her, yet she couldn't stand a couple days without fainting or losing it. Shaking her head she made a deal with herself. Never to be that small weak girl that she had been like many times before.

Henri turned around to glance at Kate and ask her something, but she looked so far away, he didn't want to disturb her. So he just kept on making pasta. He wasn't as good a cooker as most of the people in the guild, but he could make descent pasta, and he kind of wanted to get to know Kate better anyway. Now that she was on the mission with him, he liked to know everyone he was working with. He knew it might be a risk letting her on, because of all her fits and problems, but he also felt that she wouldn't let those effect her and that she could be either a very very good asset to the team, or maybe a very bad one. Either way, he was willing to risk it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Sorry, I don't think this chapter was very good. Same with the last, I've kind of hit a dull point, so help from reviews and readers would be a great help. I hope you all liked it, I will try and make the next one better but please stay with me.

Your Loyal Fictioner

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	13. Beginings

Luna Mae – I saw your little hint in your fic, and that kind of made me realise that I should update lol, so thank you. I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one I've ever written. Anyway, love your fic, kind of jealous that you've got 22 reviews on just 2 chapters Insert sad face. any, on with the comments…..

St. John Allerdyce, Afw, Wolfbane2005 and irisheyesrsmiling – Thank you for all your reviews, every little helps as Tesco's like to brag about lol.

AngelKisses15 – You won't have to wait long now, im pretty sure the X-men will fins her soon.

Special2 – I hope you didn't sit there waiting for the next chapter all this time .. .. I hope I didn't kill you from lack of food and water……anyway, thank you for the review and I really hope you like this chapter.

Shadowphoenix101 – Thank you so much for your great review, it was so cool, and made me feel all happy to know I had somehow helped you feel better.

skitzokitten13 – Thank you, I always thought I was making Remy a little bit emotional, lol, anyway, thanks for the idea of the Remy/Bobby fight. I may have to use that a little bit later on….

Crafty – Again, I praise you for one hell of a review, though I'm still kind of upset you said my chapter wasn't as good as it usually is. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I just never felt like it was the right moment, and thank god someone noticed the whole Logan Betsy thing, I just hope people like it, I felt kind of guilty with Jean and Scott and felt that Logan needed someone, Ororo has Kurt, kind of. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better then the last and I hope it has some of the things you're looking for.

Pagan-Angel13- …………I love you……..Thanks for the little booster, but I was also feeling that I was taking a bit to long with them meeting up. You really know how to review. Everything you're saying is just what I wanted the audience to feel and think, and I am so sorry about the spelling, I'm dyslexic and spell checker only goes so far when you have no idea how to spell the word in the first place, lol. But any way, I would love it if you could point out the spelling mistakes and I can go back and correct them, cause spelling mistakes annoy me like hell as well along with no or incorrect punctuation lol and don't feel sorry about mentioning it, cause if you hadn't, I would never have known. Thank you again, you are the best person ever for reviews and I am so thankful you take some of your time out just to review my fic, but each one really means something to me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol.

I hope you all like this chapter, I have a feeling the next one won't be up to my usual standard, mostly cause it's a chapter I didn't want to write, I might actually delete it and start again, which would make it awhile before I updated again, I'll just have to wait and see. Maybe if someone's up to it, I could send them the next chapter and see if they like it or think it's good.

* * *

What if ah

Chapter thirteen – Beginnings

Remy was pacing around the room, he paused and wondered how many times people did this a day in this place, but continued to pace a couple seconds later. He was angry, his eyes were burning and he could feel them getting hotter in his sockets and wanted to hit something and was about to when Elf walked in. He still held his arm high in the air. Elf smiled and walked over to him, she rested her hand on his arm and gently lowered it.

"You knew it would 'appen one day'." Her sweet kind Irish voice calmed him slightly. But he still didn't like it. It had gotten out that Kate was now to work with Remy and the rest of the team on the San Fran job in a couple weeks. This only angered him, he didn't want her to get into this sort of thing or at least not so soon.

"You been training her, you know 'ow good she is." Elf sat down on the floor and Remy joined her. It was true. Kate was reaching every one of his expectations and more. She was a fast learner and he had a feeling that she had had some physical training before him. She was ready and he knew it, this morning she had beaten him before he even realised, she used two of her powers together, she put him in a bind mentally so he couldn't move and she used her other hand lift his up and onto the wall where he was stuck. He wondered how long it would take her before she started using her powers. And it also proved that he could lift and hold his weight for awhile so she can pull the job off. But he still didn't like the idea of his Kate doing something like that.

"She be very bon. But Remy know de dangers an' he don't want his Kate to be in dem." Remy said, running a hand loosely through his hair.

Elf gave him a big kind smile like she always did when she knew something. Elf was always wise that way. "I don't mean to offend you, but when did she become yours?"

Remy frowned at his slip. He knew his feelings for her were growing and quickly, he didn't know what to do, everyone seemed to know just not Kate. And even if she did, she wouldn't want him.

"She's not. Dat be one of de problems. Remy don't want 'er doin' de job. It be too soon." Remy took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them between his hands.

Elf started picking at one of her blue tipped spikes and tilted her head. "It's not too soon, and you know that. You just don't want 'er to get to close for comfort and start doing things that could be a risk. She's not yours Remy, she picked to do this. She didn't have to, but she wants to and I think she's going to do it and do it well. Now when are you going to tell the poor girl that you like her?"

"She won't want Remy, he be too…… not for her. She be innocent an' right. Everything Remy's not." He gave up and relaxed and leaned back so he not laid flat on his back on the floor. He rested his hands behind his head and his cards were still held in his hands lightly.

Elf shook her head and laughed, "Where did the cocky, king of 'arts go? Lost it all over Kate? 'Ow do you know she doesn't like you the way you've fallen for her?"

Remy just shook his head and rolled over onto his side. "Remy think dat guy left de second Remy thought he might have a chance. I….I don't want to wreck anything that might happen 'cause I went out an' did somethin' or someone dat weren't worth it."

Elf stood up and walked to the door, turning round to look at Remy one last time she called back to him, "Take her out. I got two tickets to the opera, well its phantom so you won't hate it."

Remy looked up to her and smirked, he knew Elf, she liked setting people up, Remy had seen her do it, help her a couple times as well. "Remy guessin' dat not a coincidence."

Elf smiled and waved as she left. "Any one who gets you talking in first person is worth it." Her voice drifted off and Remy cursed her damn jolliness, she had set this up, but Remy wasn't complaining.

Maybe this could work, all he had to do now was find the courage to ask her. He figured out awhile ago that the LeBeau men had a habit of not doing what could be potentially life changing. And he knew that the first step was always the hardest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was slightly windy outside, but it only made the weather more comfortable so the cool breeze took the harshness of the warm sun. She threw her head back and let the warmth reach her neck, she smiled as her thoughts wondered back to this morning. Ever since she agreed to do this job people have been looking at her different and just starting random conversations with her, giving her tips and things not to do, like panic or question herself. She guessed it was just them trying to be nice, but it just made her uncomfortable and confused. She had had two training sessions this morning as well. One with Remy and another with Elf, Elf taught her how to spot and avoid tracking beams in vents and how to get through them. She had taken her to a room next to the safe one, it was full of big square metal vents. She had spent half the morning in cramped, hot, metal tubes but it was fine, she had fun.

The other session was good but it was slightly more cramped. She was out in open space the whole time, yet there was so much tension between her and Remy. She felt it, and she was really worried that Remy didn't like her. They hardly spoke anymore, the only time she saw him was in their training lessons, and even then, his playfulness was gone, and even though he didn't hide his eyes anymore it still felt like she couldn't see them. She looked deep into his black and red orbs, but behind the shinny layer over them, she only saw the black and the red. No emotion or response to anything. She knew he was hiding from her. She knew he was an empath and had slight metal powers where he could put up shields to block her. And that's what he did. She didn't like it because she felt like he was blocking her out, she wasn't going to invade his thoughts or anything, but all she wanted was some passion, some feelings from him.

She knew she was stupid, and she blamed her hormones and what she was going though. How stupid is she for liking someone she hardly knew? For liking someone that she worked with and someone who wouldn't want her back.

She was stupid, stupid and silly. That's all she could come up with. Remy was good looking, strikingly good looking, so good looking she wanted to scratch her skin off her arms every time she looked at him. He was charming, but she guessed that was partly because of his empathy powers. She had heard from a lot of people, mostly Merci and Bella that Remy was a ladies man, so why would he have someone small and damaged like her when he could have someone like Bella or Betsy, both the female equivalent of Remy in looks. Though Bella was taken by one of Remy's cousins or someone like that, she had only heard teasing from Merci about that.

Anyway, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let herself get vulnerable like she had been so very often lately. And if she got in a relationship it would mean letting herself be completely defenceless to that person, who would only leave or hurt her, making her weak and that is what she didn't want or need. She couldn't let herself be completely open to someone like that, because it would only lead to something bad.

So that's why she was outside, leaning on her hands, head back, soaking up the sun, that and it was lunch and she knew Remy and everyone were all in the kitchen. And she wanted to be alone for a bit so this was the best place for it, away from where everyone else was.

She sat up and looked at the land surrounding her. Breathing in the fresh, pure scent of the grass she smiled to herself and stood up. She brushed her legs and butt off and turned to see the mansion behind her. It still amazed her that she was living there. Well it had only been two weeks since she woke up to the small room that she now knew was a private medical room for people they weren't sure about yet and they didn't want to risk them seeing anything.

She started to walk back to the mansion, she headed for the patio where she and Betsy first met. That's where she was going to meet her in a minute. They had their next metal session this afternoon and Kate knew it was soon.

As she walked along she reached her arms out slightly to the side and let the little bits of cut off grass from when it was last cut, fly upwards an inch then she swirled them around with each other for a second and let them lightly drop back to the ground. She was given advice to practise with her powers every now and again so she could build up a good control of them and not lose any power by letting them get slack.

She was learning how to read people minds today, so she was looking forward to that. She knew Betsy could do it and she thought it would be pretty cool to know what people were thinking and how to manipulate them if needed. She didn't like the idea of manipulating people's minds and thoughts, but if she was caught in a job she knew it would be an extremely helpful and dominant thing to have on her side.

She reached the white metal furniture and sat down on one of the chairs that were around a small table to the side of the patio. She leaned back and she closed her eyes, letting the warmth from the sun flow over her face.

Her thoughts travelled back to Remy, he was different around her and he was so unlike the other people in the guild. They were all friendly and relaxed around her, saying what they were thinking and just having a laugh. Remy was different though, he always seemed to be thinking of something else when he was around her. He seemed to think about what he was doing and saying before he did or said them. And he was never relaxed around her, he was always uptight and she knew that because when she saw him with other people, he still had that look that made him seem like he was thinking of something else, but he was making jokes and comfortable and calm around them. She wondered if it was because of her powers.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted though, when Betsy walked out and instantly Kate felt her mind being penetrated. She intuitively bought her hands up next to her head and she flew out of her chair. She didn't feel her body fly through the air and fall hard against the grass.

She felt Betsy inside her head and she saw her lift her hand and it get covered in a bright purple flame light, she then saw that in her hand was a dagger, so bright purple that it looked almost white. Kate's eyes widened. She knew she had to do something, Betsy had taught her how to protect her mind from mental attacks yet it was different and harder to do it when it was actually happening.

She panicked and her thoughts ran through her mind, she needed time to think, everything was moving too fast. Suddenly everything started moving in slow motion. She saw Betsy slowly move her body to the side and her arm move towards her. Kate moved to the left and she saw Betsy's arm fly slowly by her and miss.

Kate gathered herself and she knew she had to do some thing, she would not let herself be weak. She had to defend herself.

She blocked up her mind from Betsy, yet they were still on a psychic field where they could still hurt each other mentally.

Kate bought forth a shield to protect herself and also sent out a mental pulse which rippled through the air and hit Betsy, sending her back and making her nose bleed. She smiled proudly to herself and sent out another one, this time it made Betsy fly back harder and she couldn't see her anymore. She knew it was safe to come out of the field now, so she did and she saw a still unconscious Betsy, but a couple seconds later she came out of it and sat up. She had a big smile on her face, even though Kate could tell she was still in some pain.

She ran over to her and helped her stand up.

"Ah'm sorry, but ya just came at meh, ah couldn't think of another way to get ya out without hurting ya."

Betsy shook her head at her and rubbed the side of her head as she did so. "No, that's what I wanted you to do, you hesitated for a bit and I was worried you wouldn't do anything, but Honey, you did brilliant." Betsy gave Kate a hug which took her back a bit, she had never hugged her before. The only other time she could think of hugging someone was Jean-Luc. That kind of made her sad.

She took a step back when Betsy let go of her, she smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. She walked over to the fallen chair and picked it up and placed it where it belonged. She turned around and saw Betsy smirking at her.

"What?" she asked her, getting self conscience. She ran her hands down her trousers to get the grass and dirt off of them.

"You like Remy." Betsy said in a sing song voice, she was giggling and acting like a child which made Kate raise an eyebrow at her.

"First off, do ya know how immature ya are right now? An' secondly, what? Ah do not lahke Remy." Kate said, Betsy laughed stuck her tongue out, which Kate only returned.

"Yeah you do. I've seen it, you've been thinking 'bout him all morning." Kate looked away and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Look, okay, ah may lahke him, but he doesn't lahke meh. Ya seen the way he is 'round meh." Kate said kind of beat, she sat down on the chair she picked up and Betsy sat on the one opposite her.

"Yeah, but, I've sensed the way he feels. Feelings are stronger than actions, and his actions match his feeling you know. He's just panicked and worried. You know, I think this might be the first time I've seen Remy scared." Betsy laughed and rested her hands on the table.

Kate let her head drop on the table with a thud and she let out a light growl. "Then why doesn't he do anything 'bout it? Why doesn't he show it? 'Cause ah seriously doubt he even lahkes meh. Ah'm a freak."

Kate rolled her head on the table for a bit then she stopped when Betsy put her hand on the top of her head. Betsy ran her hand to her forehead and lifted her head up and Kate looked past Betsy's shoulder and saw Remy standing at the door, walking out on to the patio.

"Hey Bet, hey Kate." Both women nodded and said their hellos. "Kate, Remy got these tickets to de theatre tonight, he was wonderin' if yo' wanted to go, Remy's not really into it, but Elf had other plans an' Remy thinks yo' might like it." Remy wanted to smack himself on the head. He was such an idiot; he must seem like a prat in front of her. "But whatever, if yo' don' wanna go, Remy understand." He cursed himself for going on and not shutting up.

He just stood there, uncomfortable and fidgeting while Betsy sat with her back to him, smirking at Kate, whist she just sat with her mouth hanging open. Remy was about to turn and leave when Kate nodded and gave a weak yes.

Remy smiled at her and turned to leave, and spoke over his shoulder, "Pick yo' up at seven den."

When Remy left and turned round the corner, the second he was out of their sight and they couldn't sense him anymore, Betsy pointed at Kate and gave her a look which Kate could only label as a 'Told you so, Ha!' look, then she rested her hand back to the table and smiled at Kate. Kate took the smile and returned it, she was happy that he had asked her out and wondered what the play was.

_She had the image of her and loads of other people all sitting on a big coach, she was at the back and she knew a guy had his arm around her, she looked up along the gangway of the seats and saw a couple young children sleeping and she smiled and turned to the guy she was sitting next to and into his icy cold blue eyes. She laughed as she heard him and some other boys starting to sing, she tried to listen to the lyrics but she felt a strange heat next to her. She quickly turned to see what was causing it._

She looked at her right arm and saw that she was all in shadow apart from her hand which was in the warm light sun. Frowning she looked at to Betsy and tucked her hand into her lap under the table. Betsy was looking at her and gave her a short nod, she knew she had just had a new memory. It was strange, it didn't relate to what she was thinking of at the time. Like most of her other memorises did, it just sort of popped in and she felt it was rather pointless.

She didn't really want to talk about it and she guessed Betsy knew that because she had stood up and shifted all her purple hair over one of her shoulders. Her face serious which began to worry Kate, she put her hands on her hips and Kate sat back in her chair, she was getting impatient.

"So, what are you going to wear, luv?"

Kate winced and dropped head into her hands and groaned. "Are ya serious?" she asked lifting her head heavily.

Betsy just grinned like a child and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remy bumped into Henri on the way down the hall after his meeting with Kate.

Henri smiled and stopped, indicating that Remy should do the same.

"How's Kate doing? De job be in less den a couple weeks…."

Remy sighed, his distaste for her being a big part of this job was still there, and now it was growing, because now, he know she could do it, and she would be great at it, making her available to go on other jobs. "She be… better den expected."

"Dat's not what I mean."

"She'll do de job, she can do it."

"You jus' don' want 'er too." Henri had now stopped worrying about asking Merci to marry him, so his eyes were now open to everything around him, mostly his little brothers new feelings for Kate. He found it funny at first, but then felt a kind of sympathy for him. He knew what he was going through, the same thing that he went through with Merci, only this was simpler, Kate and Remy were on the same side, but then a thought struck him. Maybe they had it harder, she didn't know who she was, and when she remembered she would leave. And Remy wasn't used to these kinds of feelings before.

Remy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Non, Remy really don' want 'er to. Remy don' know what to do right now."

Henri looked down at his feet then around, he opened the door behind him and walked into it, signalling for Remy to follow. Once inside the room they both sat down on the floor, both brothers, as well as most of the rest of the guild, they didn't like sitting on chairs, they were never comfortable, so the floor was the perfect option.

"You ask 'er out yet?"

Remy smirked to himself, "Oui, theatre, tonight."

Henri groaned, "Remy, yo' loath de theatre."

Nodding, Remy agreed with him and sat up a bit straighter, twisting his legs so one was laying out flat and the other pulled up. "Remy know, but 'least Remy get to be 'lone with 'er. Yo' never get much privacy round dis place."

Henri snorted, "Tell me 'bout it." There was a long pause in which both began to feel uncomfortable, it had been awhile since Remy or Henri really spoke about anything none thief wise and the fact it was about women didn't help the matter. "So what play yo' seein'?"

"It be a musical, Phantom of de Opera." Remy shook his head to himself, he really wished he didn't have to go now, as much as he wanted to go out with Kate, musicals and plays were not Remy's things. He went to see one awhile ago with some girl, he couldn't remember who, he ended up playing a game of cards with the guy sitting behind him, neither his date or the wife of the other man were impressed.

Henri couldn't suppress his glee at the pain that his brother was going through. He laughed out loud and threw his head back against the wall. "You be in some serious trouble."

"Tell Remy 'bout it. An' he have to wear a suit." Remy shook his head and let a chuckle come out from his throat; he really didn't know why he was doing this, except for Kate. "But dat not be de worse, Remy hear yo' be havin' some woman trouble yo' self."

"Merci……she be ….avoiding me."

Remy laughed and ran a hand through his hair, after pulling out a pack of cards from his pockets, he quickly shuffled them and was about to deal them out when Henri snatched them out of his hands and checked them for small details.

"Dey ein't tricked."

Henri glanced up for a second but went back to looking at them. When he was happy he dealt them out and relaxed a bit more.

"Maybe dat be 'cause yo' be avoidin' 'er first."

Henri glared at Remy and threw a card down angrily, before picking up another and slipping it into his handful. Remy shook his head at the man before him. He was getting uncomfortable, so uncomfortable he was mucking up at a simple game of cards. He picked up a card and smirked.

"Remy be thinkin', maybe yo' did somethin' yo' regret an' yo' don' wanna come clean so yo' be 'voidin' Merci, or," Remy tossed a card down and studied Henri's face closely. "Yo' be worried 'bout somethin'." Henri glared but was met with a cheeky smile from Remy, which was the answer he was looking for. "Well, it can't be de job, 'cause yo' already know everythin' goin' to plan. So it be…" He paused to see Henri running a hand over his bald head before it travelled down and stroked his beard. "Yo' goin' to propose?"

Henri dropped his head. He wasn't the type of person to talk about this kind of thing.

Remy just laughed and rearranged his cards, "'Bout time, but Remy upset yo' didn' wait couple months, Remy would have won de bet den."

Henri smirked and picked up a card but then throw another down a couple seconds later; he motioned to get up and chucked his cards on the floor. Pair of diamonds and a run. Remy got up too and flicked his card to the ground as well, Henri leaned down and brushed the cards over, pair of hearts and a run.

Remy walked out the door and called out to his following brother, "It be fittin', non?"

Henri nodded and walked past Remy, bumping into him on purpose, "It be gettin' near half six. Yo' better get ready."

Remy glanced at his watch and walked of down the hall, but not before turning and yelling out to Henri, "When?"

Henri smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets before calling back out to the younger man. "End of May!"

Remy tilted his head and a flicker of realisation spread across his face. That was the same time as the job. And the time Kate had in the bet. Remy cursed her silently and smirked, she must have had something to do with that. He started walking to his room and he let his hand drag across the wood on the walls, feeling the texture under his fingers and reminiscing in the coolness of it, he had so much built up energy in his hands today, he guessed it was just because he hadn't used his power on a big scale for awhile. There was a little bit of him who knew it was just because of his nerves, but he wouldn't admit that to himself. He was, after all, the king of hearts, so why should he let people onto the fact he was losing him to another?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Staring at the ceiling, she wondered if she did it for much longer if it would fall in on her. She didn't know if that would be a good or a bad thing at the present moment because she was currently lying on her bed listening to Betsy, Merci, Elf and Bella discuss what she would wear tonight at the theatre.

Kate looked up and saw them all looking at one dress and Elf holding a pair of shoes up to it, they were all talking at once and with the excitement all in the room she could hardly understand or breathe.

"Ah thought ya were suppose ta be busy Elf? That's why ya gave Remy the tickets isn't it?" Kate asked, she had pretty much guessed it was a set up, but it was always a way to get them all to shut up for a second so they could see Elf stutter at her poor excuse of a reason.

"That's later my dear, big party thin' up in the pub up the road." Elf was never a good liar and Merci caught up with that.

"What pub?" she asked causally.

"I thin' the green would go well, don't cha?" Elf said quickly, draping a dark green dress with a light green pattern of vines working up from the bottom.

Betsy agreed but Bella interpreted. "Non, we all see dat as nice, but Remy's eyes make dat look like de sun. One day we went on picnic an' I wore a light green dress an' Remy couldn't look at it, it be de eyes, dat's why I think de red would look perfect." Bella then pulled out a red dress from the closet. Kate was about to get up and pick one herself when she realised she might not want to see how many dresses or other clothes she had in the wardrobe that Merci brought without her knowing.

Kate sighed and threw herself back onto the bed as the chatter started again. Finally she felt two hands grab her wrists and pull her up, she rolled her eyes but when they landed on the dress, her mouth dropped. It was a deep red dress mainly, with a cream swirls coming up from the bottom that intertwining with red shoulders that would hang off them. Smiling she took it gently from Elf's arms and walked into the bathroom. Minutes later she walked out and was twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. The girls walked over to her and looked at her, and then Bella quickly walked over to the dressing table and pulled out some curling tongs and plugged them into the nearest socket. She turned them on and pointed to Kate.

"Yo' need something big to make everyone look at yo', de dress is a start, but a beauty like yo' can not be hidden. We just need to do yo' hair now!" Bella was so happy, apparently, hair was her things. Kate sat down on the chair cautiously and began picking at her hands whist Bella did her hair.

She looked at the clock that hung on her wall and saw it was nearly seven. She was nervous, and that was only saying the least. Her hands were sweating and she didn't know if she should be happy or upset that the only reason she was most likely going was because Remy felt pity for her.

She stood up and went to look in the mirror when she had a flash of words in her head. She was looking and judging herself by the sounds of it.

'_Gawd, ah look lahke such an idiot, ah'm a dope, mah hair is ugly. Stupid white streaks. Stupid skin. Stupid Magneto. Stupid, stupid Marie'_

She was scared, that was different from the others. The others she could see, this she just heard as if someone was whispering in her head. It was her own thoughts, or at least had been at one time or the other. She wondered who Magneto and Marie were briefly, but then realised everyone was looking at her and it was just gone seven.

She quickly walked out the door, shutting it firmly so all the girls inside her room couldn't talk to her or make comments on how she looked. She rushed down the stairs and was about to turn the corner when she spotted Remy waiting near a big door on the other side of the hall.

She stopped and smiled lightly, catching her breath. Remy walked up to her and took her hand into his, he bowed and greeted her with a simple kiss on the cheek. Kate tilted her head at him and he raised his hand and hers, above her head and motioned for her to twirl. She did and she swore she heard Remy suck in a breath.

When she came to look into her eyes again, she only just noticed that her dress and his eyes matched. Quickly Remy took out a pair of sunglasses and was about to cover them, but he felt one of Kate's small hands on his to stop him. He smiled, it was a small smile, but it was also a small gesture that no one had ever done before. They always were happiest and more comfortable when his eyes were hidden.

"Dis not be for yo' or Remy, chere, dis be for de people out dere dat don't understand."

Kate nodded and let go, after a couple seconds of silence and shifting, Remy held his arm out to Kate, who took it, she laughed at how much of a gentleman he was being as they walked out the door. Kate turned and was about to head to the garage when Remy stopped her, she looked slightly confused at him, and he gestured to a limo that sat round in the drive way. Kate's mouth dropped again and she looked at Remy with wide eyes.

"Come on Kate, we be thieves, yo' really thin' we can't afford dis?" They both laughed and he held the door open for her. Seating on the warm leather seats Kate relaxed and watched as Remy got in a sat down, he gave a quick nod to the driver and they pulled out of the estate. Both Remy and Rogue in a prickly silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Trust Remy, all de girls do dat when some one goes out! One time dey did it to Tante Mattie an' dey all ended up in de med bay an' had to do de cookin' for a week!"

Kate laughed warmly to this which made Remy sit up a bit straighter, he was telling her about all the female population of the guild do when someone has a date.

"Ah can imagine that." Kate said lightly, still laughing.

"We almost be 'ere, Remy apologies now if he fall asleep or makes any rude comments tonight, 'e just hates musicals, or any thin' dat be in a theatre." Remy warned her, he ran a hand threw his hair uncomfortably, a sign Kate now knew meant he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Nah, that's fahne, ah mean, it's Andrew Lloyd Webber, all his stuff is a bit….well simple. Ah mean, sure it's catchy but it's all a little dry. Ya know? Ah mean its great, ah….ah just…" Kate said, trying to tell Remy that it was fine and that she would understand, but trying not to seem ungrateful at the same time.

She heard Remy let out a warm soft laugh and that made her relax a bit, and before she knew it, a man had opened the door of the limo and had offered his hand out to her. She took it and slid out of the car graciously, no noticing the stiff look from Remy or his hidden burning eyes at the man. The man who helped Kate was now standing with her, holding the door open and staring at Kate so blatant and sleazy; Remy had the mind to punch him. It didn't make him any happier when she laughed at a stupid joke he had just said.

When the door shut behind him, he turned to the driver and told him the time they were going to be finished by. Quickly the man left and Remy offered his arm to Kate again, who smiled and took it in her own. They walked into the Theatre and suddenly Kate got very self conscience.

People rushed over to Remy, talking to him, telling him things, making jokes and commenting on him and Kate like she wasn't there. Remy replied and joined every conversation enthusiastically, and occasionally glanced down at Kate and gave her a small nod or smile to reassure her.

Soon the doors opened and they all slowly entered, a young boy dressed in a tux who had messy hair yet it was partly tidied up and gelled yet it was still wild and now just looked greasy, showed them to there box, which was just them and another couple, one of the men Remy had spoken to before and a woman, both mid forties and the woman and man soon started speaking to Remy, which left Kate alone and standing awkwardly.

After ten more minutes of her standing and trying to look happy and not bored, she sighed as the lighted dimmed and the musical began. Remy turned to her and she realised that he was still wearing the sun glasses, she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Can ya see in those things?"

Remy smiled and nodded, "De eyes make up for it."

The over tune began to play and Kate felt Remy relax next to her, and so did she after she suddenly remembered the lyrics to the song. And realised they were the same as the ones those guys were singing on the coach in the memory she had this morning. She guessed she had seen it before and when the curtains opened she smiled and calmed down and sat back.

What seemed like a couple minutes into the musical, she felt Remy take her hand in his, she curiously glanced over to him and he was watching the stage, letting no sign that anything had changed, Kate smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze before turning her attention back to the man singing with a girl as he was rowing a small boat on the stage, fog and candles surrounding them.

Just before the interval Remy got up and gave Kate a small nod, then walked out of their box, a couple minutes later he walked back in and took Kate's hand in his, she looked up and he motioned for her to get up because they were leaving. She glanced back at the stage and saw the curtains closing, so she complied and followed. As they got to the stairs she began to walk down them and join the gathering people, but Remy just tugged gently on her arm and shook his head.

"What yo' say to gettin' out of dis place quickly, away from all dese borin' people, all dey do is talk 'bout politics anyway."

She walked up the steps and joined Remy in walking to somewhere she didn't know.

"Where are we goin'?" They had now gone out a door and were now walking briskly down a fancy corridor. Remy smirked and opened a door and Kate was getting frustrated. Her feet were killing her; walking and jogging were not to be done in the shoes she was wearing.

She was about to start talking again, she opened her mouth, but then saw where Remy had taken her. It was a big room, it looked like a place where meetings were held, but it wasn't like any she had ever seen at the mansion. It was all gold and cream and had loads of different, fancy, masks all over the walls. She gasped and turned to look at Remy.

He was leaning on the closed door, his glasses now off and shoved in his front pocket, he ran a hand through his hair and looked over to Kate, with a tired expression on his face.

"Remy don' wanna talk to does people out dere. He wanted a bit of time to 'imself." Kate smiled and Remy returned it with one of his own.

"Ah'll jus' leave ya then…." She said jokingly, and moved to the handle behind Remy, but she felt his hand grab onto her wrist.

"Non, Remy wants yo' 'ere." She looked up into his eyes; she was shocked with his sudden change. She was only making a joke. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw them burning red and could feel the heat coming of them in waves. She gasped again but couldn't turn away, she just loved the way his eyes were and she began to feel herself moving in, closer, without her really knowing. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, which were only inches from her own.

"I want yo' 'ere, Kate." Her eyes suddenly met his again and she sucked in some air, finding the coolness of it added to the revelation of what he had just said.

So many thoughts ran through her head, none of them making much sense. So many of them telling her to kiss him, to tell his that she wanted to be there with him too, to tell him that he had just spoken in first person. But none of them were happening, she was just suck there, standing a heartbeat apart from him, neither of them moving forward, neither of them moving back.

She didn't know why, but she broke the eye contact and Remy took this as a sign to stop and stood back. She was now one side of the door and he on the other. She was about to apologises but to her surprise, Remy did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare yo', or put pressure on yo'." He was looking down at the ground and she saw his hand itching for something, she wasn't sure if it was a cigarette, cards or the hidden safety that his glasses provided.

She took a step to him and he glanced up before pulling his glasses out and putting them back on.

"Come, you must return, those fools who run the theatre will be missing you." She guessed it was to lighten the mood when she quoted a line from what she had just seen. And it seemed to have worked, he laughed a bit and took her arm in his, she smiled and so did he. She didn't see the longing in his, and she didn't hear his thoughts which were currently yelling at him for doing something so stupid.

Remy told Kate to go sit back in the box, while he went and got them some drinks, and soon the musical started again, and Remy sat and joined her a second later, handing her a cold drink.

She smiled and shifted in her sit and tried to look normal, aware that for the rest of the show all Remy was looking at was her.

She was not the only one to notice. But that was the least of her problems that night, in fact, they had only just started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci came strolling in the room and plopped down on the floor by Henri's legs. She leaned her head back to his knees and tilted it up so she could see his face.

"Play with my hair." Henri smiled down to her and as she lifted her head forward, he took some stands of her hair and started to tug and gently pull at them. His actions were welcomed with an instantly relaxed girlfriend and a pleasant moan.

"Merci, I'm sorry, I was bein' a fool-" He was trying to apologize but was instantly shut up by her shooing him, he was surprised to say the least, but smirked a moment later when he realised that the ring was in his pocket. He was going to ask her now, he had looked at the proposal bet sheet that listed everyone and today was close to Kate's guess so she'd win anyway, but that wasn't why he was going to ask her now. Just sitting there, playing with her hair and watching her with the television on in the background, it was normal. And he realised then that he could live the rest of his life doing simple things like this. And that's why he was going to ask her, because he couldn't think of being or doing these kinds of simple, yet loving things with another person.

Merci was tired and upset. And she didn't know why she had come here and kind of forgiven him in their weird little way, but she had, because he was the only person she could go to when she had had a bad day. Smiling lightly as he massaged her head, she felt like she was in heaven and all her problems, which were mainly his fault anyway, were just draining away. This was perfect for her, no fancy dinners where she had to dress up, no fake smiles or hidden truths. She was just herself and him, his own as well.

Merci sighed and felt Henri shift behind her, she opened her eyes and Henri helped her up and to sit on the sofa, she obliged and watched as he got down on his knee and held her left hand in between his. Many thoughts flashed through her mind as she predicted what was about to happen next. She just looked at the bald, big man in front of her, one that many would be wary of, one that looked like he could beat the crap out of you with just a punch, which was true, but in truth, he was sweet and caring and loving and Merci loved him so much, and that's why she knew the answer before he had even asked the question. She had never really listened or thought about it when people had joked about them getting engaged, she never thought about what she would say, or even cared if he ever did ask, but right now the answer was the clearest, simplest thing to her.

Henri, shaking, but trying to hide it, was scared. He was never really scared about things, he could be halfway through a mission and get catch and he wouldn't be scared. But right now, all he knew was that if she said no, he would just cry and he was hardly one to cry, but he could feel the tears welling in her eyes and he was scared that if he blinked they would drop and run down his face, showing his shame and weakness to the world.

"Marry me?" Merci's breath got caught in her throat as she began to answer. She was expecting it, but now he'd asked, it just felt so real.

Seconds pasted, but in cases like this seconds seemed so much longer then they really were. "Please, yo' killin' moi."

"Oui." She laughed, and stood up, bring Henri with her, "Oui, of course!" She was crying now. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him, and as he felt her tears on his face and her answer, he broke. Everything was turning out so perfect, he had finally asked her, and she had said yes, he had the perfect woman in his arms and she wanted to be his forever. He started crying too. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he held her.

Soon he released her and got down on his knee again, Merci giggled, and held out her hand as he slipped the box from his pocket and opened it with a flick. She saw the ring and started crying more, her smile wide and laughing, this was one of the most perfect moments for her. He slowly took the ring out of its cushion and slid it on her finger.

She looked at it with wide eyes, so it had happened, it was real, she had a ring and he was here with her, everything was perfect. She looked down at him, he had tears down his face and Merci knelt down next to him, and took his hands in hers.

"Yo' did it!" she said in a quite, yet excited and proud voice. He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips only to hear somebody clapping. Both broke apart to see nearly fifteen people standing at the door into the living room, all either crying, or smiling widely. Merci blushed and turned into Henri's chest whist Theo and Emil whistled and clapped madly. Bella hit Theo lightly and smiled at the couple on the floor in each other arms.

Everything looked happy and perfect except the bang on the front door, it wasn't heavy, it seemed like a sensible knock, if there was such a thing. Turning from the sight before them, Betsy walked over to the door and opened it to see something she had never thought she'd see.

A bald man, with two people standing behind him, she instantly knew the man was Charles Xavier, everyone who knew anything about mutants or the news would know who he was. Looking up she saw Wolverine and Storm, they had blank faces, but Betsy could sense the hope and anxiety. She looked down at Storm's hands and saw a rose stem, but the rose itself was not there. Betsy nodded and stepped aside, holding the door wide for Xavier to get through.

"Can you all wait here for a sec?" She said and quickly walked over to Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie; she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so he could see the people at the door. His smile soon left his face and his eyes hardened, he turned from the door and walked down the hall, to where his office was, a sign that Betsy should follow with their new guests.

Betsy walked politely over to them and nodded her head, "You can follow me to Mr LeBeau's office." They did and under the uncomfortable silence she could feel Xavier try and scan her mind, she quickly rearranged her metal shields and gave him a quick glace. She could see the shock and confusion in his eyes.

As they got out side Jean's office, she opened the door and Betsy was about to follow when she felt Wolverine's hand grab her wrist. She quickly turned and searched his eyes. He looked as if he was going to say something but couldn't, she gave him a little smile then walked into the room, Wolverine right behind her.

As Betsy sat down, so wondered if tonight, the night of new beginnings in her mind, would also be a night of loss.

* * *

Wow, I think was the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoy and please review, and if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I can't spell very well and sometimes not even spell checker knows what I'm going on about.

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	14. Curiosity

Sorry! It took me so long to update this story. But I wrote this chapter four times, I just wasn't happy with it, I couldn't make it work. So I sent the last copy to Kate, also known as knglenn, because she proof read this chapter and told me how to improve it and fix things. So big thanks to her! I also added some things so there will be some new things that she hasn't read yet either. Well I hope you all enjoy it, and because we can't reply to reviews at the beginning of chapters anymore, if you ask questions or just give me a great review, I will reply to them using this PM thing now. So enjoy! And thanks for being so patient!

This chapter is dedicated to Knglenn as a thank you for being so great and helping me finally be happy and post this chapter.

* * *

What if Ah

Chapter Fourteen – Curiosity

Kate laughed once more as she stepped out the limo onto the hard ground of the driveway outside the mansion. Remy held out his hand and helped her stand up.

"Gawd ah hate these shoes! Who ever came up with the idea that woman should wear these should be shot!" She stated as she nearly fell into Remy as she stood up, luckily he had caught her and now she was partly leaning on his chest and partly on her own feet.

Remy laughed and helped her stand up on her own, he shut the door of the limo and watched as it started to move and leave the mansion.

"Remy think, dat de person already be long dead an' gone, mon chere." He replied. He looked at Kate, who was smoothing out her red dress. Remy's eyes travelled over the curves of it, starting with her feet, and the shoes she had cursed to a damnation in hell just before they got out of the limo, up her covered legs, his eyes playing with the cream swirls, following them up until they disappeared and only red was left. He looked at her flat smooth stomach and up to her breasts and then where the dress stopped he trailed the lines of her collar bones and up her neck. He realised that she was looking at him and quickly he started to walk towards the door, still holding Kate's hand.

"Nah, it was most likely a man ah'm guessing. No woman would make millions suffer lahke this." She said, before pouting. Remy laughed and Kate looked up at him, his strong features were enhanced by the night as most of his face was shadowed and they stuck out. When they reached the door, Remy went to open it, but he felt Kate's hand resting on his, stopping him. He looked up and watched as she reached up and began to stroke his check, he looked down at her, his eyes burning, his other hand came up to her face and cupped it and slowly their faces came closer together until her mouth and his were less then an inch away.

She sucked in a breath and then tip toed up so her lips touched him, suddenly she felt Remy's other hand on her hip and her other hand around the back of his neck and running through his hair. She opened her mouth and moved against him, he kept kissing her and he dipped his head lower so his hair fell against her face, tickling her gently.

Slowly they pulled away from each other and Remy saw her with a dazzled smile on her face, and he knew he had one that matched on hers. They kept smiling at each other and Kate blinked a couple times, gathering herself together.

"Thank ya Remy. This was nahce."

"Oui, it was, I really enjoyed it surprisingly." He took hold of the door handle again and heard Kate giggle, "What?"

"Ya said, Ah, not Remy, ya said Ah."

Remy looked shocked and turned to face her as he opened the door and they both began to walk in.

"Remy did not!" he said, offended.

"Yes ya did! Ah heard it, ya can't deny it! Ah know what ah heard." She called out to him. When she got inside she looked up at Tante Mattie who had just walked out of the kitchen. She held a look of grief and sadness on her face.

"Alright, Remy admit it, but it was a slip, never gunna happen again." He too turned and saw the pained expression on Mattie's face. He raised an eye brow and suddenly Merci and Bella came out of the kitchen too and quickly ran up to Kate and both gave her a massive hug. Both girls looked like they were about to cry and Kate go suddenly worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked them as they let go of her.

Both looked at their hands and neither answered the question. She panicked and looked over at Mattie, who was still standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Betsy came down 'while ago, some.." she paused, looking for the right words to say next. "People have come ta see yo'."

Kate's eyes widened and she turned to look at Remy, who looked like he was fuming, she looked back at the other women with an expression of shock and panic. "What? Meh?"

Merci took hold of one of Kate's hands and genltly held it in hers. "They says," she said the words with some hint of spite, "that they know yo', from before."

Kate nodded and took her hand out of Merci's she didn't mean it as an angry action, but it came out that way, Merci just stepped back and Kate's face suddenly hardened. Remy suddenly burst, "Non! Dey can't take 'er!" His voice was heated and Kate turned to him and saw how his eyes were burning, and she took a small step towards him and took hold of Remy's hand and held his head with her other hand so he looked down into her eyes.

"Ah'm not goin' anywhere." Betsy walked down the stairs then, she was running a hand across her forehead as if wiping the sweat off it. She had a look of exhaustion and exasperation and when she saw Kate in Remy's arms she bit her lip.

Kate looked up at her and got the message, she took one last look at Remy and everyone, then walked away to where Betsy was. She followed her up the stairs and when she was out of sight to the ones downstairs she stopped.

Betsy noticed this and turned to look at the frozen girl, she walked over to her and rested a hand on her bare shoulder, Kate looked up into her purple blazed eyes and Betsy gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, they won't take you away unless you want to go, luv. These people are nice, bald ones telepath; use your blocks, one controls weather, so that's a key into her emotions. And the other heals, bed attitude though." Giving her friendly advice, Kate nodded and looked down at her hands, she was wringing them out and realised she was doing it; she pulled her hands from each other and clenched them.

"An' these people knew meh, before……" Betsy nodded slightly.

Kate grimaced and stood up straight, and they started to continue walking down the hall. Before they reached the door she gave Betsy an awkward hug and was about to whisper something into her ear but found there was nothing to say. Everything, sense and awareness had both completely gone from her mind. All she could think was that behind this door were the people who she used to know, who used to know her. What would she do if given the choice to stay here, with the people who she knew, or go with the people who knew her?

Betsy gave Kate a small nod and opened the door. Betsy walked in first, sending Jean-Luc a telepathic thought before stepping aside to let Kate enter.

Jean-Luc looked over to the door, then over to Xavier, he lifted his head and spoke, "Kate is here, please, do not stress her too much, this will be very….overwhelming for her." And with that last comment his gaze to the door and everyone else's followed as Kate walked in.

Kate was just thinking about how strange she must look, wearing a fancy dress and her hair done up all nicely, with makeup up whilst everyone else were just wearing their own normal clothes. She began to smooth out her dress and touch her hair just to make sure it was still nice and neat.

She looked at Jean-Luc and smiled, and she turned her head so she could finally see the people who she once knew. She felt someone try and penetrate her mind and quickly put her shields up. She opened her eyes and saw the man in the wheel chair first, he was looking deep into her eyes, and she knew that he must be the telepath, if not from Betsy telling her, then because of the look of confusion and shock written on his features. He seemed nice and smart, and there was something familiar about him, like she had seen him before. His face was kind, and it held a sense of joy yet concern. She wondered if he was kind of an uncle or grandfather figure to her, he seemed like the type.

Then her gaze looked over his shoulder, to the right and saw a gentle woman, who had very tan skin and stark white hair. It was short and she guessed it was newly cut, because the woman seemed to run her hand through it as if it was usually longer. It also had small black highlights in it and Kate thought about how nice it looked and how it made the woman look like a goddess.

The woman had a kind smile which held so much excitement that Kate worried if she would let her down and she could tell she was holding herself back.

Kate gave her a reassuring smile and the woman stood up, she was only an inch or two taller then her, and walked over to Kate briskly and hugged her. Kate was shocked and slowly hugged the woman back.

As the woman let go of her, she had a massive smile on her face and looked as if she was about to cry.

Then she saw the man, leaning against the wall next to the open door so he was hidden. The memory of something popped up and she gasped. This man was huge, he wore a white t-shirt and a shirt over it, you could see his muscles bulking out and he had a gruff look to him that reminded her of a cuddly bear.

She stood back, the man seemed pissed off, yet his face was softening by the second. She still was kind of overwhelmed by the presence of the man, the other two seemed easier to cope with, but he seemed a bit too much.

She glanced over to Betsy who was sitting on a sofa, on the other side of the room; Kate walked over and sat next to her, they exchanged a couple of thoughts and Kate smirked at Betsy's overlook of the colossal man.

The man in the wheelchair started talking, and Kate instantly realised she had seen the man on TV, the news she remembered.

"I'm Charles Xavier, I run a school for gifted youngsters, and these are two of my teachers, Ororo Munroe and Logan." Kate looked at both of the people again, her first thought was that the man didn't seem like much of a teacher to her. Nodding Kate listened as he continued, "You were a student of ours, you joined nearly four years ago, the same time as Logan." She looked over at the man again.

"An' ya want meh to come back with ya'll?" She spoke out for the first time. Her voice was colder then she thought it would have been.

Charles smiled lightly and continued, "No, we are not forcing you to do anything you don't want to, we are only here to let you know that we are here and if you ever need or want to find anything about your life before Jean-Luc here found you, then we are here for you."

Kate nodded but didn't seem convinced at his answer, "'Kay. An' ya'll knew ah'm a mutant?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes, we were trying to work on your control over your powers."

"Ah have control now." She said, she really didn't know what to say to these people, should she just start talking about normal things or run into there arms? Xavier seemed shocked and leaned forward in his chair slightly. "Ah'm not makin' things float anymore, ah've got control over the fire an' ah can use mah telepathy just fine. It's just mah absorbin' powers that are a bit…..strange right now."

The three people on the other side of the room all were shocked at what she said. Xavier looked over at everyone else in the room before talking again, checking that none of them were lying or anything. "You have telepathy? And telekinesis?"

"Yeah, an' the fire, ah don't know what that's called."

"Pyrokinesis, what about your absorbing powers? How are they acting strange?" He asked curiously, he sent a quick glance to the woman, Ororo and the other man.

Kate felt slightly uncomfortable talking about her powers to people she didn't know, but she felt Betsy take her hand in hers and give it a light squeeze and she knew the man stood up for mutants and helped them, so he actually cared about her. "Ah…ah don't know. Ah don't have them at the moment. But a couple tahmes ah touch someone an' they feel drained an' ah get the things they were just thinkin'."

Xavier seemed a bit shocked by this information and Rogue wondered if she had said something wrong.

The African woman leaned forward and asked her kindly, "So you can control them?"

Kate shook her head and continued, "Well ah can control all the others, but mah absorbin' never seemed lahke much of a problem, Betsy helped meh with that." She turned at looked at Betsy, she suddenly had a thought flash behind her eyes, what if these people were here to take her away?

"Betsy?" The man in to corner spoke up for the first time, Kate looked over to him. His voice was gruff and even though his question showed he was curious about Betsy, his voice held no sign of it, it sounded like he didn't really give a damn about anything. Kate scowled as she held her head high to look at him. She scanned his mind quickly and found instantly that he had no powers that allowed him to block or even notice she was looking around his head.

She took down all the basic fact, they were the easiest to find along with the current thoughts and memories. She smirked as she slipped out of his mind and covered her smirk with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, Betsy," she turned her body slightly towards the purple haired woman next to her. "She's a telepath lahke meh, a really strong one, focuses more on control of powers an' how ta build them so there all strong an' stuff."

Kate looked over to the obvious leader of the group, the disabled bald man, she stood up and walked over to him. "Ah'd lahke ta thank ya, an' if ya don't mind, ah'd lahke ya ta leave." She held out her hand to shake his but the white haired woman who sat just behind him sat forward and asked the question she knew was coming.

"Leave?"

Kate turned to her and smiled, she really didn't want to fight, or talk. She just wanted to go back to her room and sleep, she began to feel like a teenager and wondered if that was too much to ask for, it had been a really long night. Kate didn't want to be mean so she spoke slowly and softly, not wanting people to yell.

"Yeah, ah know ya'll knew meh, or who ever ah was, but ah got a good thing goin' here, ah don't care about who ah was, cause ah'm happy here, with who ah am now. Ah hope ya'll can respect that 'cause ah'm not gunna change mah mind any time soon." She was still standing there in front of them when she felt the man leaning against the wall step forward and take her by the shoulders. He seemed to be searching for something, she glared up to him, he was looking for a trace of who he knew. "Let meh go." She spoke slowly and carefully, she knew she could take him but she didn't want to, it took energy, energy she didn't have right now.

"Logan! Let her go!" she heard the woman tell him sternly next to her.

Kate just looked into his eyes, challenging him almost. She hear everyone stand up, well not the guy in the wheelchair, that would be a miracle she thought sarcastically.

The man just pulled her closer to himself and kept looking in her eyes. "Come on Marie." He muttered to himself.

Kate got a sudden burst of anger and she felt herself black out but she didn't feel herself falling, she just opened her eyes and found Logan held up against the wall of Jean-Luc's office.

"Ah'm not Marie, ah'm Kate, and ah just want ta go ta bed, ya'll can stay til tomorrow if Jean-Luc lets ya, an' we can all play happy families, but right now, ah just wanna go ta bed and maybe talk ta my family first." She watched as the man's eyes widened and she had a feeling that she had never done this to him, or even if he knew that she could do this, and by the looks on Xavier's and Ororo's faces, they were pretty shocked too.

Kate looked down at her shoulder and saw Betsy's hand on it, she looked up and saw Betsy's warm face, it had a stern look on it, but also calm and warm. "Let him go. Go to bed, I'll sort this out."

Those were the words Kate was longing to hear, Kate lifted her hand to her head and walked out the room slowly, closing the door behind her, Logan fell to the floor in a heap before standing up and growling very loudly.

Betsy gave him a warm smile and sat back down on her chair again. She was putting on a brave face on, but she knew it would be hard to convince these people to leave the person they once called their team mate. Her smile faltered briefly as she looked up at the three people watching her, she quickly glanced at Jean-Luc and started talking.

"She's a bit tired. It's been a long night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the morning came round, Kate woke up with a groan and turned over in her bed to find herself smack up against the wall next to her bed. She cursed and turned the other way until she opened her eyes and met a pair of deep red ones that glowed in the darkness of her room that the closed curtains and switched off lights provided.

"Remy." Kate smiled and reached out for him. Remy smiled lightly and took Kate's hand.

"Mornin' Kate." Remy whispered to her, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing it to them lightly.

"Last night was crazy huh?" Kate smiled up at him, a little laugh escaped her mouth.

"Oui, us, de theatre, Henri an' Merci, dose people." Remy listed off.

Kate sat up a bit resting on one of her elbows. "Henri an' Merci?"

"Oui, yo' don't know yet, he proposed to 'er. Finally!"

"Ah knew it! Ah- Ah knew it!" She said her smile widening and eyes gleaming.

"Only 'cause 'e told yo' 'bout it." He teased, poking her in the side.

"Meh.. .. Ah still won the bet." Sticking her tongue out at him she laid back down and pulled the covers over her again.

"Kate, dose people…..dey be downstairs, watin' fo' yo'." Remy's voice was sad, but it held something in it that made Kate sit up in her bed and pull her hand from out of his.

"Ya think ah should go."

Remy sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Non, Remy just think yo' shouldn't shut out yo' past."

"But ah gota new life, here. With ya."

"Remy knows, but he don't think dese people are gunna leave unless yo' talk to dem."

Kate got up and walked over to her dressed, resting her hands on the side of it, he back to him. Her eyes focusing on the things on it in the darkness. "Look, if ya don't want meh ah understand, but -"

"Non!" She heard he get up and walk behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her round. "Non." He said much more calmly this time. "Remy want yo' here. Like I said last night."

Kate smiled and leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. "Good, cause ya stuck with meh. Ah'm not goin' anywhere, ya got that?"

Remy nodded and smiled against her mouth. "Oui."

Pushing him away lightly, Kate looked down at herself. "Well ah better get dressed an' ready ta meet mah old family."

Remy smirked and shielded his eyes before flicking on the light switch. He slowly took his hand away and watched as Kate ran a brush though her hair, when she had finished brushing her hair so it was soft and lying gently down her back and over her shoulders she turned around and rested her hands on the back of the dressing table.

"Ya can't watch meh get dressed ya know."

Remy let out a very childish groan and Kate smirked at his actions before shooing him out of her room and shutting the door behind him.

Whilst she got dressed she couldn't help but smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When she reached the kitchen she walked through the door and froze, the people from last night were all sitting in the room. The man in the wheelchair was talking to Elf and Betsy, Elf was currently eating an orange and nodding along with what he was saying and Betsy was just sitting, legs folded and listening to their conversation. Ororo, the woman with white and black streaked hair was sitting nest to Tante Mattie, talking quietly, and Kate took into mind that Mattie seemed to be very comfortable talking to her, excited almost, like they knew each other.

She walked to the table and noticed that everyone had stopped talking and were watching her, she rolled her eyes and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She bought it up to her mouth and spotted Logan, the man was leaning on the counter by the sink, and he had a mug of coffee in his hand whist staring at her intensely. She took a bite out of the apple and walked around the table to stand next to him, she realised how big he actually was when she stood near him, and she looked up at him, feeling suddenly really small and innocent.

"Mr Logan?" She asked him, he just moved his body around so he faced her fully, she sucked in a light breath of air and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before continuing. "How are ya this mornin'?" She didn't have any other questions for him, she didn't want to know about her past, she didn't see how that would help her at all. She just wanted to start a nice conversation with him, get to know him a bit better, seeing as he seemed to know her so well.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him, he didn't know what to say, he knew everyone was watching them but he also knew that no one had ever asked him how he was, ever. He set his mug down on the counter behind him and replied to her.

"I'm awake, kind of."

"Cool, well at least everyone's stopped looking at us now." Kate smiled up at him before looking around the room, everyone was talking again and she took another bite from her apple.

"So, _Kate_," He said, stressing her name, "What's it like around here?"

"It's.. .. never boring." Kate said, laughing at some memories of things that have happened whist she's been there.

"Sounds like the mansion."

"Mansion?"

"Yeah, Xavier's. Just a mansion full of hundreds of mutant kids. Never a dull or quite moment." Kate laughed at Logan's growl when he spoke of the mansion, but she could tell he didn't hate it.

"Sound's nahce." Kate said taking another bite from her apple and wiping some of the apple juice from her mouth as Jean-Luc walked into the room. She stood up a bit straighter at the presence he bought in with him, and waited for him to say something, everyone else seemed to be doing the same as they had all stopped talking again and were looking at him.

"Should we all go outside? It such lovely weather this morning."

Kate nodded, "Can we just wait for Remy, Merci an' Herni?"

Nodding, Jean-Luc walked over to the counter in the corner and poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip of it black. Kate smiled and turned to window to look out at the sky, but as she turned she saw a fatherly, concerned look on Logan's face. She wondered why he had this strange look on his face, a thought ran through her mind that maybe he was her father or a family member, but was discouraged by the thought because Xavier would have said before if he was.

Remy later walked in and walked over to Kate first, dipping down and giving her a light kiss on her cheek, picking up a bagel on the counter behind her as he did. Kate smiled broadly as he stood up straight and looked down at her. "Hey, yo' look donc beau."

Even though Kate didn't know much French, but she knew that what ever he said must have been a good thing because her attention was soon bought to Merci and Henri who just walked through the door into the kitchen, arms around each other and Merci was 'aww'ing at what Remy had just said.

"Aww, in couple years it could be Remy an' yo' engaged too."

Kate laughed and rushed over to Merci and hugged her, "Congratulations!" She said to both of them, and after embracing Merci she hugged Henri. Letting go of him she rubbed his bald head and said, "Ah knew ya had it in ya!"

"Oi, leave my fiancée alone, or I'll 'ave to be taken dis ring off an' givin' it back to 'im." Merci said jokingly and showed Kate the ring on her finger.

Kate took her hand and peered at it, twinkling in the sunlight that streamed though the windows. "Oh mah gawd, it looks even more beautiful on ya hand!"

"Yo' knew?"

"Yeah." Kate said sheepishly, but that didn't stop the grin that was still graced her face. Both girls hugged again but were broken apart when they heard someone coughing. Turning around she saw Jean-Luc and Xavier standing next to each other.

"I think it be time to retire to de patio." Kate nodded and followed Merci and Henri who were already walking down the hall towards the stairs and the doors to the patio.

Remy walked a couple people behind Kate, watching her as she and Merci laugh and talk about things, which Remy could safely guess were things about the wedding or engagement. He watched as she pushed her hair over her shoulder and smile widely at Merci, showing her teeth and causing her eyes to crinkle up a bit around the edges.

Feeling a nudge in his arm he turned to meet Ororo's gaze, he smirked lopsidedly at her and she gave him a tight smile in return. She didn't need to say anything because Remy could read he so well, he knew that she saw him looking at Kate, and she could tell that his feelings were more then people expected from him. Remy nodded slightly at her silent question and she seemed happy with the response and Remy raised an eyebrow at his own, unspoken question.

Ororo gave a small smile, and nodded her head a little. Remy glanced over to Logan and pointed at him as they walked silently down the hall. Ororo just gasped and dropped her jaw, and mouthed the words "Oh goodness no!" Remy chuckled and nudged her like she had him as they walked though the massive glass doors that lead to the patio outside.

There was a light breeze and the warm sun graced his skin, he shielded his eyes briefly as his eyes tried to get use to the new brightness and after a couple seconds he removed his arm and walked over to the glass patio table and sat on one of the chairs, the one next to Kate. As he leaned back in his chair, he took hold of one of Kate's and smiled over to her.

As everyone sat down around the table, it seemed that all of the guild were on one side, with Kate in the middle of them, and Logan, Xavier and Ororo were on the other with Xavier in the middle. Kate looked around and spotted Betsy sit down next to Logan, and winking at her. Kate smirked and saw Betsy cross her legs under the glass table and purposely brush her legs against his. Shaking her head she saw that Mattie was next to Ororo, talking about the flowers and trees all around them.

When everyone quieted down and sat comfortable, Kate sat forward and thought it be best that she should start talking, "Ah know ya'll came here ta see meh, an' that's great, ah don't want ya ta be worried 'bout meh or who ah was, not knowin' where ah am or how ah am. But ah need ya ta know, that ah'm happy here."

Xavier nodded and Kate knew that he respected her statement and wasn't going to pressure her. "Yes, I understand Kate, but there are things you need to know about your previous life to be able to survive in this world, like birth certificates, dates, names, identification, medical records."

Kate nodded and gave a brief smirk to Remy and felt him squeeze her hand under the table when he mentioned birth certificates and names. "Ah know. Ah already have a lot of them sorted out, just the medical records ah don't know."

"What about your name? What about your birthday? Don't you care? Don't you wanna know your own name?" Logan spoke up, his voice was gruff and Kate knew that it was bothering him that she didn't.

"Ah have a name, ah have a birthday, they may not be the same ones as the person ya knew were, but there mine now an' ah'm content with them." Kate said calmly, she knew this man was strong, you can just see the muscle and force coming off him so she didn't want to anger him but she was finding it hard, to him she must seem like someone had possessed or changed the person he had known, and she didn't think he was too happy about that.

"But they're not your real name, not your really birth date. This isn't you. You're not Kate!" Logan was getting even more angry, but he wasn't raising his voice, if anything it was getting lower and deeper and she could hear him growling. Knowing there was nothing she could say that would convince him, she decided that she was just going to stare him down.

"Ah'm sorry Logan that ah'm not lahke the person ya knew, but maybe if ya told meh what ah was lahke that would be nahce." Her voice was soft and she was pressing on her southern accent so to make her seem more innocent and make him less likely to hate or hurt her.

"For starters your names not Kate." Logan muttered to himself.

"Logan!" Ororo called out at him, her voice a mixture of shock and firmness.

"What's mah name then?" Kate asked politely, not offended or showing any sign of shock at his pervious words.

"Marie. Marie D'Ancanto, but you preferred Rogue."

Kate nodded to herself and smiled to herself, at her choice of nickname. "Rogue." She said the name, she found it rolled off her tongue easily and instantly knew he wasn't lying. "How old am ah?"

Logan crinkled up his brow and reached for a cigar, taking one out of his pocket he started talking again, "Well when I meet you for the first time you were just seventeen, that was about four years ago, yet to me I never saw you as anything different then seventeen."

Xavier took this moment to start speaking again, telling Kate the real facts, "You were technically twenty one this April. April the twenty ninth."

Betsy spoke up with a question she had been curious about for awhile now, "Kate has many powers but I don't think they're all hers, originally. Inside her mind it clearly shows her main power is absorbtion by my knowledge and what I saw, but she had three other powers stationed in her mind. I saw the last moments of Kate's life before she.. ..well she died. And when she was reborn these powers stayed with her, along with a force, called the Phoenix. Am I right to assume that she absorbed this being and powers from another person?"

Xavier pressed his fingers together and rested his chin on them, "Yes you are right. The Phoenix is an unconscious part of one of the teachers minds at the mansion, when she was younger her powers had to be repressed, she knows, and she understands, but this being inside her mind grew, taking on everything that this teacher wasn't, wanting power, lusting after everything, full of rage and instinct. I blocked this alternate personality from Jean's mind, but I see now you must have absorbed this ego out of her, along with her powers."

Kate nodded, understanding why she found it so hard to control these powers before, mainly because she didn't know, she didn't have any experience with them before, whether she remembered it or not.

Licking her drying lips, she sat back in her chair as everyone started asking their own questions about Kate. Like how she even got to be in the bottom of Alkali lake, how powerful she was. And finally, Remy, who had been glaring at Logan the whole time though the conversation, feeling protectiveness over Kate, and not liking the way Logan was looking at her, or talking about her. Remy rested his other arm, the one not under the table, clutching Kate's hand, on the table and looked Logan straight in the eyes.

"Do yo' want to take Kate with yo'?"

Kate's eyes widened and she turned to him, shock written over her face, "Remy." She said, warningly.

Xavier chuckled and spoke up to the young man's question, "No, we do not want to take Kate away from here. If she wants to stay, we are not going to abduct her."

Remy's eyes flickered to Xavier's before returning back to Logan, "Non, Remy asked dis homme if he wanted to take Kate back with him, not if he was."

Logan raised his chin to Remy, he could tell this boy had feelings for Kate, and the fact he could see them holding hands under the table just proved it. "Yes, I do want _Kate_ to come back with us. She belongs with us. She has people there that love her, people who have known her for longer and know more about her."

Remy's eyes burnt up and Kate could feel the heat, along with his grip now tightening around her hand. She bit her lip to try and not focus on the pain that his grip was causing. "Who says she don't 'ave people 'ere dat care fo' 'er? Dat love 'er?" Kate saw his hand start glowing on the table and her eyes widened a little bit at the sight of this pink glowing fire consuming his hand. "Who are yo' to think dat yo' are better fo' 'er den we are?"

"Remy, calm down." She heard Merci say to him, and she say Betsy leaning forward to where Remy was slowly.

"Remy, please, ya hurtin' meh." She said quietly to him, not wanting anyone else to hear what she had said, or bring attention to the fact his grip was bruising her hand. But as silent as she said it, Logan heard and stood up, unleashing his claws and pointing them right at Remy's neck.

"You heard her, bub. Let go."

Remy did, and Kate could feel his guilt coming off him in waves. He turned to Kate and took her hand in his, checking it for any broken bones or damage. "Ah'm fahne. Ya know ah'm not goin' anywhere." Remy frowned and uncharged his hand, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. She felt that his brow was moist and she lifted her other hand to stroke his hand lightly. She stood up after that, and faced Xavier. "Look, ah know ya know Marie. But ah'm not her, ah don't care about mah past, cause right now ah lahke it here, and ah'm not gunna leave, but ah think ya'll should."

Xavier sat up a bit straighter and so did Ororo, "Kate, we do not want to cause any problems, we just wanted to know that you are alright, and I must admit, we hoped you would consider coming back to the mansion, but only because we love you, and there are people there that love you as well. You are right, I think it is time we leave, but please remember that you can always ring us, write to us or come visit us because you will always be welcome." Kate smiled at the man, he was extremely kind and she had the feeling it wasn't just to her, she guessed that he was like a father or an uncle to everyone he knows. "If you want, we will send you all of your clothes, records and personal belongings."

"That would be nahce. Thank ya." Kate said, everyone seemed to sense that this was the time to stand up so they all did.

Kate smiled at each of them, she pushed her chair back and heard the slight grating noise as it brushed against the harsh stone floor. She walked around the table slowly and walked up to Logan and took him by the hand. She blushed when she realised everyone was staring at her, but she just pulled at his arm as a signal to follow her, and he did.

They walked away from the patio and along the grassy gardens until they reached the trees and the people back at the mansion were small and almost unrecognizable. She let go of his hand which dropped heavily to his side and looked up at him, a calm look of determination on her face.

"Durin' mah tahme here, ah've been gettin' some memories," She saw Logan's face light up but held her hand up to him, "There not really memories, it's lahke…." She looked over his shoulder and looked up into the clear sky, trying to find the right word. "Flashes. Of words, sentences, little side comments on things."

She looked back to Logan, he had a look of acceptance, yet dejection. She knew that she had caused this, telling him something he wanted to hear, however taking that hope away by revealing that it wasn't exactly as he wished it to be.

"What do you mean? What kind of things?" His voice was trying to be nice and sympathetic yet it wasn't, she smiled lightly at him, knowing for some reason that this was the way he was.

"Well mah eyes for one thing." She lifted two fingers up and waved them, pointing at her eyes, "There green, but ah know, for some reason that their meant ta be brown. Does that make sense?"

Nodding, Logan said, "Yeah, your eyes were brown, that's one thing I was wondering 'bout. I just thought it was all these new contact lenses and things, I dunno."

Kate felt a wave of achievement and accomplishment for some reason, maybe it was because Mattie had seemed a bit weary when she told her, but now she knew it was true, that she wasn't insane and that her feelings were right. Taking in a deep breath, she continued with a list of things she had come up with of things she had remembered.

"Well when ah first saw mah self, ah heard a voice say 'Ah in the wrong body', but ah guess that was this Phoenix thing. But another, one that's come up twice actually, this man, icy blue eyes but That's all ah can seem ta remember 'bout him. Ya know who that might be?" Kate looked up at him, optimism in her eyes.

Logan coughed and looked down at her, she could see that he was pondering something, and she wondered what, but he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, Bobby, he was your…boyfriend, at the mansion."

Guilt rushed over her and her eyes widened, she never even thought about a boyfriend in her old life, she assumed that because no one had turned up and claimed they were her boyfriend or partner that she didn't have one. "Oh Gawd. Is he….is he okay?" Feeling rather lame at her question, of all the things to ask….she thought to herself, mentally hitting herself.

"He was a bit rough, but someone helping him."

"Oh." Feeling disappointed for some reason she ran her hand over her hair, it was smooth, yet hot from standing in the sun razes. After an awkward moment, she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Ah remember ya, ya know. Ya name, someone growled, an' it reminded meh of ya."

She could tell that this was something he wanted to hear, needed to hear, she smiled warmly and had a feeling she did that so many times, smiling, then letting it fall, before smiling again, not because of her own enjoyment but most of the time to comfort others in a weird way. Logan smiled back, hoarsely as it was, it was still warm, she reach her arms out and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You even need me, kid, I'll come runnin' you got me. Where ever you are, who ever you want me to kill…." Kate smiled into his hair and laughed at his joke, but knew it wasn't just a joke and that he meant it. Kate found she liked the awareness of having people that didn't live with her, that would be there for her.

"Ah know." Unwrapping her arms from his neck, she dropped back to the ground just in front of him, "Thank ya."

After a couple minutes of just looking at each other, taking in that they felt so close even though she had only known him, or known of him for twelve hours, and he must of felt the same because he spoke again, taking her hand as they started walking back toward the mansion.

"Your still my Marie, no matter what name you call yourself, your still that little girl who saved my life."

"Ah saved ya life?" She asked curiously, her voice held a hint of excitement and disbelief. She smiled up at him, her eyes wide at the thought of her, small and fragile, saving the life of a man three times her size and ten times as strong.

"No you didn't." He was smiling, his tone made his words meaningless. She saw Logan laugh and she wondered why, she could tell he was reliving a memory himself and wondered if it included her, feeling guilty that she didn't really remember any of them, she let go of his hand gently and smiled to him, they stood in silence for a few moments before Logan reached out and took a strand of her white hair that had fallen from behind her ear in between two of him fingers, he scoffed at himself.

Kate looked up at him, eyes flickering from his own and the lock of her hair in his hands. "Ah always wondered 'bout it, but ah kind of lahke it."

"Maybe it's a story you will live better without knowin'," He let it go, and looked down at his feet for a second but raised his head as quickly as he lowered it. "Bye Kate." He said, saying her name for the first time without it being sarcastically or teasing which make Kate smile widely, from that moment she felt like they could actually be friends without him constantly comparing her to who she used to be. She took his hand in her own and shook it slightly, his grip was loose yet she could sense his concern about hurting her already hurt hand.

"Bye Logan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review because I'm still unsure about this chapter. Anyway, thank you and I will try and update again soon.

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXx UntouchableGoth xXx


End file.
